The Eternal Valkyrie: War of the Realms
by vala411
Summary: The Sequel to The Eternal Valkyrie. The adventures continue when Astrid, Hiccup and the gang land in Asgard. (Weekly weekend updates)
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Valkyrie: War of the Realms**

 **Prologue**

 _Previously on The Eternal Valkyrie_

 _She donned the mystical items that had been bestowed upon her and began her journey. Those who saw her in battle spoke of the deadly swift footed Valkyrie in awe._

 _The skeleton looked at him curiously before extending its hand._

' _The Valkyrie shall soar once more.'_

" _Awakening me has set in motion an age-old conflict that must be resolved otherwise Midgard may be swallowed up by endless wars."_

" _I as a Night Fury refuse to be called Fluffy!"_

 _Hiccup's alarm went off a few hours later only to be met with the fireball of a cantankerous dragon._

" _Hello Camicazi" She said in an ice cold voice filled with hatred. "Have you come to die?"_

" _WHAT IN MERLIN'S GREASY HAT IS THAT!" Snotlout now shouted completely freaked out and they all looked out of the windows and mirrors to see a dragon the size of a mountain chasing them._

" _I have to know. You're the Allfather. Why couldn't you just stop this when it started?"_

 _Dagur headed back out to meet with the strike team while grinning. "Just you wait Hiccup, you'll be kissing my boots in no time."_

" _What do you mean fire breathing dragon?!" Someone shouted. "Have you been into the rum again?!"_

" _HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT MY HICCUP!" was shouted in norse causing Hiccup to look at the statue where Astrid was glowering at the men while brandishing a gleaming axe._

" _WHahahaha" Dagur laughed hysterically as the bus rammed the Royce from behind._

 _Snotlout cheered and then quickly put his arm back over the skirt as he was doing a remarkable Marilyn Monroe impersonation._

" _Viggo there are ants in my pants." Ryker muttered as they were hiding in the grass._

" _What! Oh come on guys. Wouldn't you be very grumpy if you get killed on the day you were going to receive immortality?"_

 _Snotlout suddenly stopped as realization hit him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED AS A HOT WOMAN?!"_

" _Sir, Sutr has begun to move."_

" _He does have a point." Dagur stated. "I'd hate for my evil hairdo to get wet on a rainy day. Presentation is everything!"_

" _Gungnir always flies straight and true." Astrid stated, the old Norse legend still fresh in her mind._

" _So…. how do we get to Asgard Astrid?" Hiccup asked curiously._

 _Astrid weighed Gungnir in her palms before smiling and pointing it at a wall. The spear started glowing and shot a beam of colorful light at the wall. A portal of swirling colors emerged causing the twins to 'ooh and aah' while Snotlout hid slightly behind Fishlegs who merely rolled his eyes._

 _Astrid looked at the portal as she gripped Gungnir in one hand while she held Hiccup's hand with the other. The group walked as a collective through the swirling portal._

Hiccup took a small sip of the strong Asgardian mead that had been poured for him and his friends by the exquisitely dressed servants that lined the brightly lit hall. Next to him sat Astrid who was smiling at something Freya whispered to her. Heimdal sat to his left and gave him a knowing look every time he glanced at Astrid. Heather and Valka were a bit farther down the table entertaining a small red haired girl that was asking them all sorts of questions about Earth. Meixiu and Dagur had cornered their guide, Jerry, that sat further down the long golden table. He could not hear what they were whispering about but it looked like they were ganging up on the lanky dark haired man. Not for the first time did Hiccup wonder how so much had changed. It was barely a week ago that they had arrived in Asgard, yet while tensions with some Asgardians were still high, they were all beginning to warm up to the gang being there.

He looked to see Snotlout frantically taking notes from Freyr, and Gobber and his Father were intently listening to the tales Ve and Vili told. Odin's two younger brothers had returned to Asgard not long after the gang and Odin decided to throw a grand welcome feast for all. Which was how Hiccup and the gang had ended up seated at a long ornate golden table in between various Asgardians. He wasn't blind and saw what Odin had done. They had been purposely seated near the Asgardians they got along with. Speaking of the King himself, Odin sat at the head of the table with Gungnir at his side, his wife Frigg was seated next to him. Two large black ravens sat on either side of his chair, and it looked like the birds were having a conversation. He saw Odin roll his eye at one of the cawing birds. The two seats on either side of the monarch however were empty. Those were the seats for the princes he had been told by Heimdal and while they had expected Loki's seat to be empty it was surprising that Thor's seat was as well.

All in all, Asgard was just like how Norse mythology described it, yet at the same time it was not. The realm was grand and well cared for. Golden buildings gleamed in the sunlight, mountainous areas could be seen along the horizon as well as grasslands, waterfalls and exquisite gardens containing the most exotic plants, and yes, there was a rainbow colored bridge. The realm's splendor could not be described in just a few words. While the realm was as imagines, it's people were not. Hiccup mused as he nursed his drink.

Toothless, being the curious dragon that he was, popped out of his tattoo. Stormfly followed suit, both of them took their smaller forms as they drooled over the delicious food and aromas wafting around the hall. Toothless wiggled on Hiccup's lap and stuck his head out over the table before taking a large bite out of the meat on Hiccup's plate.

"Toothless!" Hiccup admonished as the little black dragon merely peered back at him with wide innocent looking green eyes. Fishlegs, who sat across from him chatting with Sif, tried to stifle his laughter, the word being _tried_. Sif raised a brow at the antics little dragons that had come out of their tattoos. Stormfly was picked up by Astrid as she called Heather and Meixiu over to hear Freya's tale. The little blue Nadder let out a squawk as she was just about to hit on Toothless. The whole hall was rowdy with celebrating Asgardians until Odin tapped his staff three times on the floor. The sound it made reverberated throughout the large golden hall, quieting all those present.

Everyone turned to look at Odin, even the twins who had been in the process of explaining the sanctity of chickens to one of the cooks.

"May I have your attention," Odin said, standing up and addressing the room. Hiccup knew that he had initially planned to wait for his son to give his whole court the news at once, but it was getting late and the party was dragging on. He did wonder where Thor had gone off to as he had seen him in the courtyards this morning. "It pleases me to not only welcome back my younger brothers to Asgard from their long journey through the realms," At this Vili and Ve gave a short bow "but to also welcome a particular group of Midgardians who not only saved their realm but also returned to me Gungnir which had been stolen." A lot of the Asgardians clapped at this. "Let it be forever known that these Midgardians shall be considered friends to the Aesir for their courageous deeds." The hall erupted in loud cheers but those were soon drowned out by the shaking of the floor and walls of the palace.

"What is happening?!" Odin shouted as the shaking didn't stop, the large golden chandelier fell from the high ceiling and Asgardians scattered to avoid the debris. A loud explosion tore through the palace and the hall was besieged by falling debris as the doors were slammed open with tremendous force.

Hiccup's eyebrow rose in shock at what greeted everyone when the dust cleared. "This can't be good." Toothless said as he took on his full form and stood, plasma blast ready, before Hiccup. Standing in the now ruined doorway stood a figure none would have imagined.

 **AN: HELLLLOOOOO EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! This here is the sequel to The Eternal Valkyrie. There will be weekly updates on the weekends, either Saturday or Sunday. (Depending on how busy I am at that moment.) I will do my best to bring you one HECK of a sequel (Wink Wink)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _(1 week earlier)_

Magical energy swirled and coalesced, forming a portal of brilliant light. From out of the portal some familiar figures stepped. Astrid, gripping the legendary Gungnir in one hand while her other held Hiccup's hand, walked confidently through the portal. She looked at her surroundings and suddenly came to a stop causing those walking out after her to bump into each other.

"Hey Astrid why did you stop?" Ruffnut asked from the rear. Her brother tilted her head up and she then gasped. Dagur didn't have time to look up, he instead was covering his mouth and trying not to puke. He even looked a little green around the edges. Snotlout who was next to him wisely scooted away. Heather rolled her eyes at her brother while Meixiu muttered "Oh come on! You get portal sickness now!"

"Guys you might want to take a look at this." Snotlout mumbled as he too had stopped to stare.

"What in Yaksville happened here?!" Gobber exclaimed upon seeing the destruction. They were expecting to see Asgard, the golden realm of the gods, not Asgard, the golden realm of the gods, on fire. All around them buildings lay in ruins, higher towers had smoke coming out of them and other small fires could be seen in the distance.

"We have a bigger problem." Valka said and then gestured at something. It was then that the gang noticed the people around them. Most of those people must have backed away when the portal opened. Many of those who were watching them held expressions of surprise and fear. Some pointed fearfully at Gungnir, and women clutched their children to them and tried to shield them if anything were to happen.

"We should probably assure them that we don't mean any harm." Eret suggested but before anyone could do anything the clanging footsteps of soldiers in armor could be heard approaching.

"I really don't want to spend another night in a cell." Fishlegs mumbled as the civilians made way for an impressive amount of soldiers dressed in golden armor.

"Isn't this a bit over the top?" Snotlout asked as the soldiers surrounded them, spears and swords drawn. "I mean, we haven't done anything."

"Who dares enter Asgard unannounced!" Was shouted as a line of soldiers parted to reveal two figures dressed in brilliant gleaming silver-like armor approaching them. One was carrying a spear while the other had his hand on his sword hilt ready to strike.

"I would think we were expected." Hiccup mumbled.

"Silence!" One of the men shouted. "Do you think we would fall for your trickery? Has your master Sutr sent you to finish the job?"

"Sutr?!" Astrid asked causing the two men to look at her. "Is he the one responsible for all this destruction?"

"Freyr look!" The Asgardian holding the spear said, ignoring Astrid's question and instead pointing at her. "She holds Gungnir!" Several soldiers gasped upon hearing that and they looked ready to charge into battle.

"I knew we should have used the front door." Gobber mumbled.

"Not now Gobber!" Stoick whispered.

"Just saying that we should have rung the doorbell." Gobber whispered back.

The man called Freyr unsheathed his sword and said "Are these the villains who dared to steal our King's treasure?!"

"Hey we're just returning this!" Ruffnut shouted back. "I don't care how many bulging muscles you have! How dare you accuse us!"

"Silence you wench!" Freyr yelled. "Tyr they must be in league with Sutr."

"Now just hold on a minute!" Astrid said as her hand reached for her axe. "We are from Midgard!"

Both Tyr and Freyr suddenly started laughing at that. Astrid opened her mouth but nothing came out. This was not what she had thought would happen. "Midgardians?! You guys claim to be Midgardians?!" Freyr couldn't stop laughing. "You hear that Tyr, Midgardians!"

"You lot might want to come up with a better lie than that." Tyr guffawed.

"We aren't lying!" Astrid countered.

"Oh really now." Tyr chuckled. "Never before has a Midgardian stepped foot on Asgard soil. You actually expect us to believe something like that." Freyr gave a signal and the soldiers pointed their spears at the gang. They started to slowly advance until a calm but loud voice rang through the square where the portal had been opened.

"HALT!" Was shouted causing both Freyr and Tyr to turn and see who the person disturbing them was. Hiccup and the others saw their eyes narrow upon seeing a slim figure, with long black hair, standing on the balcony above dressed in flowing blue and black robes that looked to be of the highest quality.

"Why do _you_ stop us!" Tyr hissed as he pointed an accusing finger at the newcomer. The 'you' had been stressed and indicated that the silver armored man was anything but happy to see this person.

"They are expected at the palace." The newcomer simply states. He glances down at Tyr and Frey and then at Hiccup and Astrid. When the two men were about to object again he added "This is by order of the Allfather himself." At that statement the soldiers lowered their weapons and both Tyr and Freyr reluctantly stood down.

The soldiers stood at attention while Freyr said towards Astrid "Follow us, we shall escort you to the palace." The soldiers then flanked both sides of the group, boxing them in if they were to try something, and once they were out of the square they were joined by the man that had stopped the soldiers from turning them into Swiss cheese.

Hiccup and the others noticed early on that the soldiers as well as the two Asgardians, Tyr and Freyr, wanted to avoid interacting with this person as much as possible. Ruffnut however broke the ice when she rather bluntly questioned "So do these people think you're going to swallow them whole or something? I'm Ruffnut by the way, what's your name? And where do you get your hair done?"

The flurry of questions from Ruffnut had caught the man off guard for a moment before he recovered and tried to stifle a laugh. "My friends call me Jerry." He told them and Hiccup discreetly raised a brow when he heard Tyr whisper " _What friends?_ " Jerry however acted like he hadn't heard the man and thought for a moment "I do my hair myself, and as for swallowing them whole, that is an option." He gave Ruffnut a wink causing her to laugh.

The journey to the large golden palace was largely silent except for Snotlout who asked "How come an Asgardian is named Jerry?" To which said Asgardian responded with "It's a nickname. I'll give you something good if you can guess my real name."

"Challenge accepted!" Snotlout shouted suddenly, startling several soldiers.

"Oh dear" Valka groaned as she could only imagine what would happen.

Once they came before the large golden doors of the palace Jerry turned to the soldiers assembled and said "I shall escort them further myself."

"You?!" Freyr commented "What if these people try to harm the Allfather."

"You think I cannot protect the Allfather?!" Jerry questioned, his demeanor changing, as his eyes narrowed. "Do you so easily forget just who you are talking to?"

"Of course not." Freyr nearly sputtered. "I am simply being cautious."

"Besides, they are to be the Allfather's honored guests." Jerry deadpanned. "I doubt they are here to assassinate our king."

Freyr wanted to say more but he held his tongue. The regiment of soldiers was dismissed and Jerry proceeded to guide the gang through the large halls of the palace.

"This is a lot of gold." Dagur commented as they walked past delicately decorated golden ivy leaves that were etched into the broad pillars and archways. The high vaulted ceilings held intricate portraits that told stories millenia old. Yet the destruction wasn't only in the city, the palace had suffered some damage as well as seen by the broken pillars that they passed and the large hole in the wall.

"That isn't gold." Jerry explained as they were nearing the Throne room. "It is Orichalcum. Quite sturdy." The guards that stood on either side of the large doors opened it upon seeing the approaching group. The Throne room itself was splendid. Busts of warriors lined the hall, and the high vaulted ceiling was decorated with shimmering red cloth. The Throne room itself wasn't empty, Odin sat upon his throne, and in the hall itself several Asgardians were busy addressing him. Odin smiled upon seeing them, held his hand up to silence his advisors who kept droning on, and stood up from his throne startling several of his subjects. "Astrid! Hiccup!" He greeted as he walked towards them. Jerry gave a bow and then stood to the side as Odin welcomed the Midgardians. The gang didn't really know what to do but they gave Odin a bow as well. The Allfather chuckled and said "I hope your journey here has been interesting."

"If ya call almost getting turned into a kebab interesting." Gobber mumbled and winced as both Meixiu and Heather elbowed him from either side as the twins giggled.

Astrid let out a cough to stop anymore bickering from breaking out. She bowed before Odin again and presented him with Gungnir. The Asgardians gathered in the room gasped as Odin took his spear back. "Astrid you have no idea how grateful I am for you and your friends returning this to me." Odin stated and then said "Let it be known that these brave Midgardians shall be considered my honorary guests. As soon as we have rebuilt we shall hold a feast in their honor!"

"Jerry, will you give them the grand tour?" Odin asked turning slightly to the man that stood to the side. "And I hope to see you all at dinner tonight with my family." A new round of gasps rang through the room at Odin's invite. After Odin had returned to his throne to resume business Jerry indicated for them to follow him.

"AHA!" Snotlout suddenly exclaimed as soon as they were out the room. "Your full name is Jacobus!" Jerry eyed him for a moment before saying "That wasn't even close." and then returning to the tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _(Asgard - Day 1)_

Hiccup woke up with Toothless sleeping on his head again, or more precisely with Toothless' tail wagging and whacking him on his ear while the small black dragon snored away without a care in the world.

"Ouch Toothless!" Hiccup shot up sending Toothless scrambling awake on his head. Due to the sudden jolt Toothless let out a high pitched yip and hit Hiccup in the face with his tail as he fell on the bed.

"Hiccup what in the nine realms?!" Toothless shouted as he righted himself on the bed and took in Hiccup's disheveled look. "Don't you know not to wake a sleeping dragon?"

"Not when that sleeping dragon's tail keeps whacking me." Hiccup retorted and then looked out the large windows of the room that he'd been given while stifling a yawn. "The sun isn't even up yet." He stood up and stretched watching as Toothless burrowed back into the plush pillows and blankets.

"You're not coming back to bed?" Toothless asked as one green eye cracked open.

"After the day we've had I probably should." Hiccup mumbled "but I don't feel sleepy anymore."

"Well if you go exploring then bring me back a chicken leg." Toothless sleepily told him before closing his eye again.

"Toothless you're going to get fat." Hiccup warned. "And you just ate a ton at dinner tonight."

"I'm a growing dragon." Hiccup heard Toothless say while the small dragon stifled a yawn. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his shirt and heading out of the room for an early morning walk. The large double doors of his room creaked open and Hiccup stepped into the gilded hall on the other side. The hall was empty save for the moonlight that was streaming through the large windows from the twin moons in the sky. Something about this setting reminded Hiccup oddly of the first time that he had met Astrid. He chuckled as he remembered fainting during that fateful encounter and idly wondered if he was going to encounter another mummy this night. Hiccup was so caught up in his musings that he didn't watch where he was going and as he rounded a corner ran right into someone.

"Ouch!" Hiccup fell backwards and he heard another thud close to him. He quickly looked up, an apology on his lips when he saw that he had ran into Jerry. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Hiccup asked as he scrambled up and held out a hand to help Jerry up.

"I'm fine." Jerry told him as he stood and righted his robe. Hiccup was about to apologize once more when Jerry's name was called from further down the hall. "Sorry I have to go!" Jerry quickly told Hiccup before bounding away. Hiccup was wondering who Jerry was trying to avoid and his question was soon answered when Thor came jogging up to him. Scarlet hair fell out of his braid from probably chasing Jerry around. Thor didn't look like how any of the books on Earth described him. For one, he had muscles but he wasn't as bulky as some body builders. The second difference was that his hair wasn't long and golden. It was instead a deep scarlet that would put his own father's beard to shame.

"Ah, friend Hiccup. Have you by any chance seen Jerry?"

"He ran that away." Hiccup told him while pointing around the corner to the hallway he had come from. Thor took a look and quietly cursed as both saw one of the large windows pushed open.

"He actually climbed out a window?!" Hiccup mumbled amazed. They were after all nearly twenty storeys off the ground.

"He… tends to do that. Slippery fellow." Hiccup heard Thor mutter next to him. Hiccup got a closer look at the God of thunder and raised a brow. "You have something on your face." He told Thor as he saw what appeared to be a set of badly drawn flowers on his cheeks and forehead. Thor let out a huff but explained. "Jerry did it. He considers this payback."

"Uhm… if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do to Jerry when you catch him?" Hiccup asked. While the Royal family that the group had been introduced to during dinner with Odin was nice and informal in a private setting, Hiccup didn't know how they'd react when someone made them angry. Not all the mythology on Earth was fiction after all.

"Oh no. You needn't worry. I was actually chasing him to apologize. The fault in this matter lies entirely with me. I pushed too hard again." Thor elaborated. Hiccup nodded but didn't ask further on the matter since that would be prying on his part. Then suddenly Thor's eyes lit up as if he had just noticed something "Why are you up so early Hiccup? I thought for sure you and your friends would sleep till midday after the events and the journey you've had."

"I guess." Hiccup told him. It was still weird for him to be talking this casually with a supposed Norse deity. "I just couldn't fall back asleep after I got woken up."

"Nightmare?" Thor asked.

"No, dragon tail to face." Hiccup stated dryly. The statement however caused Thor to guffaw.

"I must say that is not what I expected." Thor said when his laughter quieted down. "Well since you are awake why do you not join my friends and I."

"You want me to join you and your friends?" Hiccup had to ask again to make sure he heard that right. "Uhm, what exactly are you going to do?"

"We were going to test our archery skills at the range." Thor stated. "My wife and daughter will be joining us as well. I don't believe you had the chance to meet them last night."

"I didn't know you were married." Hiccup said as his eyes widened.

"My daughter had a bit of a stomach ache from all the nerves and Sif, my wife, stayed in our rooms with her." Thor explained. "She's a curious little thing and she managed to work herself into a bundle of nerves at the prospect of meeting you all."

"Meeting us?" Hiccup raised a brow as Thor started leading the way.

"Why yes. She has been fascinated with Midgardian cultures for quite some time now. She was excited at the prospect of meeting actual Midgardians."

"Oh I see." Hiccup said as Thor went on to regale him with his daughter's adventures like any proud parent would.

While Hiccup was speaking to Thor there was another who couldn't fall asleep anymore. A few rooms down from Hiccup's was Heather's room. In it she lay wide awake. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and with a huff sat up on the bed before vacating it. She put on her clothes and exited the rooms. 'Maybe a bit of exploring will take my mind off of things.' She mused as she walked through the empty hall. A few minutes earlier and she would have seen Hiccup and Thor conversing. What she did notice however, was a slim figure in a blue and black robe sneaking into the hallway from a window. "Jerry?" She asked as she got closer. The hand that was close to one of her hidden knives dropped back down upon noticing who it was.

"Heather! Oh… uhm, this isn't what it seems." Jerry gave a nervous chuckle.

"Do all Asgardians make it a habit of going through windows?" Heather gave a small smile while quirking a brow.

"When the need arises." Jerry shot back.

"So why aren't you using the door?" Heather asked as she gave Jerry a curious stare.

"I'm trying to avoid sparky."

"Sparky?" Heather asked as she had not heard that name before.

"Oh, it's a nickname I have for Thor." Jerry explained. "Why are you up so early?"

"You know just thinking about stuff." Heather shrugged.

"I see." Jerry said as he noticed the troubled expression she was trying to hide even in the dimly lit room.

Heather noticed Jerry staring at her and asked "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you just look troubled." The man commented. "You know, if you ever want to talk I'd be willing to listen."

"But I hardly know you." Heather commented with a raised brow.

"And I hardly know you." Jerry shrugged. "But sometimes it's easier to tell your worries to a stranger than to a friend." He added. "I don't know why, maybe it's because people think strangers would be less biased."

"I'll think about it." Heather said as her stomach chose that moment to let out a loud rumble.

"Oh my" Jerry chuckled as Heather blushed. "Breakfast won't be served for another few hours but I know a shortcut to the kitchen. Why don't you join me." Heather thought for a moment and then nodded. Who was she to turn down food.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heloooo all! So I haven't been so active this week... that's mainly because I have been preparing for a job interview this Monday! (and also been business suit shopping... suit shopping is HARD!) But anyways. I'm uploading this chapter now because I will be too busy tomorrow. "How deep is your love" will continue after my interview. (I just did not have any time to finish the new chapter) :/**

 **Chapter 3**

Heather and Jerry reached the kitchen in no time. The room was very well lit and several servants could be seen readying ingredients for breakfast later. They spared Jerry and her only small glances as the man indicated for Heather to take a seat at one of the empty counters. She watched him flit about the kitchen with ease as he gathered bread and other ingredients. When he finally came back to the counter his arms were full of things to make sandwiches with.

"You seem to know your way around." Heather commented as Jerry gave her some bread slices.

"I tend to be up before anyone else." Jerry explained. "As I would like to avoid at least one meal in the Great hall."

"Why?" Heather had asked before adding "You… don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I overstepped." Jerry merely waved is off and told her that it was alright.

"You can tell that the other Asgardians don't like me much." Jerry said. "Frey and Tyr holding their tongues yesterday was them acting nice. I would rather not be on the receiving end of those glares every meal time." Jerry noticed Heather's inquisitive look and said "I'm not actually an Asgardian. Thor was the one who welcomed me into the court and as you will probably find out over the coming days, not all the people here like change."

Heather nodded as they continued to make their sandwiches in silence after. It was after she had taken her first bite that she spoke again. "I have too much on my mind right now." She said with a sigh. "Too much has happened over the past few weeks that I need to process."

"Mayb-" Jerry was interrupted when the door to the kitchen opened. Both were surprised by the person standing there.

"Snotlout?" Heather asked with a raised brow. "You got up early."

"Why is everyone so surprised about that?!" Snotlout grumbled. "I saw Ruffnut heading to Astrid's room a few minutes ago and she was staring at me open mouthed as well. I can get up early if I want to."

"Riiiiight." Heather rolled her eyes.

"So what's for breakfast?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Sandwiches, please help yourself." Jerry indicated towards the spread.

"Sure Snot. Help yourself. Jerry and I were just about to head out."

"We wer-OUCH!" Jerry exclaimed as Heather kicked him under the counter. "I mean, we were." He hastily agreed.

"So where are you two off to?" Snotlout asked completely oblivious as he picked up one of the spare sandwiches on the plate.

"Uhm…." Heather didn't know what to answer since she hadn't thought that far ahead but Jerry quickly stepped in. "I was going to give Lady Heather here a tour of the stables. They are said to be some of the most magnificent in the Nine realms." Snotlout nodded and didn't say anymore as Heather and Jerry got up.

"Wait!" Snotlout suddenly exclaimed. "I got it!"

The pair stopped and turned to the short man with inquisitive stares. "Your real name is Járnskeggi!" Snotlout said as he pointed at Jerry.

"Good try but no." The man answered with a raised brow as he bid the shorter man adieu. Once out of the kitchen Heather turned to Jerry. "I'm sorry about that." She told the man. "My behaviour might have come off as rude…."

"But you did not want your friend to hear of what you were going to tell me." Jerry finished her sentence and then indicated for Heather to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" She asked curiously.

"To the stables." Jerry stated. "I wasn't joking when I said they were magnificent." As they made their way outside Jerry proceeded to point out several places including the training grounds, the Healers' wing, and the armory. Heather did notice that several Asgardians were carefully eyeing the pair but she paid them little mind. Heather gasped when they reached their destination. "These aren't stables! This is a small castle!"

Jerry laughed as they entered "I had the same reaction when I first came to Asgard." He told her before pointing to a luxurious area near the back. "There is someone I want you to meet." He said before giving a sharp whistle. Heather didn't know how many more surprises she could take, because there before them a jet black eight-legged horse trotted up. The horse affectionately nudged Jerry with its snout and was introduced as Sleipnir.

"Th….That's really Sleipnir?!" Heather exclaimed as the horse regarded her for a moment before letting her stroke his mane. "I didn't believe the story when I read it. Is he really one of Loki's children?" That question however was met with two very different reactions. Jerry was nearly doubled over from laughter while Sleipnir actually looked affronted, or as affronted as an eight-legged horse could look.

"I…. HAHAHAH…. can't believe….HAHAHA….. that that story…. HAHAHAHA….. is still around!" Jerry managed to wheeze out. "Oh Fa-, I mean Loki will get a kick out of that when he hears it."

"So it's not true?" Heather asked as Sleipnir stomped his hooves and neighed at Jerry.

"The story was concocted by a drunk Thor who wanted to make his brother seem more frightening to the mortals when they were visiting Midgard. It backfired extremely." Jerry told Heather as he tried to stop laughing. "But Loki in a sense could be considered Sleipnir's mother since he took him in as a foal."

"I'm sensing there is bigger story here."

"Oh there is. I will tell you that as we ride." Jerry stated.

"Ride?" Heather asked as brows rose and then she looked at Sleipnir. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Jerry laughed as he held out his hand to help Heather up on the saddle. Jerry got on behind her and took the reigns. "Are you ready for the scenic tour?"

"There's more?"

"There is always more in Asgard." Jerry answered her. "And you might want to hold on."

"Hold on? Wh-AAAAAHH!" Heather yelled as Sleipnir galloped out of the stables at full speed. Sleipnir gave an amused neigh and as Heather held on for dear life she suddenly had a stray thought that Sleipnir and Toothless should never meet.

A few hours later breakfast had begun and Astrid and Ruffnut entered the Great Hall to see Tuffnut and Fishlegs eating while Snotlout tried to flirt with one of the serving girls. Valka, Stoick and Gobber had also just found seating places and both women took seats across from the guys. A loud yip could be heard and people turned to the large open double doors to see Stormfly dragging a reluctant Nightfury by his tail into the hall. "Just let me sleep you she-demon!" Toothless could be heard groaning as Stormfly said something flirty.

"Hiccup isn't here?" Astrid now asked as she looked around. She also didn't see Heather, Dagur or Meixiu anywhere.

"Your boyfriend is fussing over my husband in the Healers' wing." A woman with very long raven hair answered. Astrid turned and frowned as she had not met this woman before. "Forgive me. Where are my manners. I am Sif."

"Sif…." Astrid's eyes widened for a moment before she shook the offered hand. "And your husband is….." Astrid suspected, and if her suspicions were right.

"Thor of course." Astrid nodded, she had been right in her assumption, and wondered what in the Nine realms Hiccup had done to send Thor to the healers. She must have said that out loud because Sif covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide her amusement. The woman did answer Astrid after and it took her a moment to comprehend that statement. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? He did what?!"

"He shot Thor in the posterior with an arrow….. Twice." Sif repeated before adding "Our daughter couldn't stop laughing." The raven-haired warrior left to find a place at the large tables and Astrid turned back to the others a little dazed.

"Hey did I hear that right?" Ruffnut asked from beside Astrid. "Did Hiccup really shoot _the_ Thor in the behind?"

"Twice" Astrid added as she tried to think of any ramifications that could follow such an incident. She shot Ruffnut a glare when the other commented "Cool, wish I was there to see it."

"Where are the others?" Astrid now asked.

"Dagur and Meixiu are somewhere in the library." Fishlegs answered this time. "Meixiu had this dreamy look in her eyes and she was whispering something about spells. Dagur was following her at a distance."

"And you didn't think that was weird?" Astrid questioned. Fishlegs merely shrugged and said "This is Dagur we're talking about."

"He's got a point." Tuffnut added.

"And Heather?" Ruffnut asked. "I heard that the women have a sparring competition around noon and wanted to know if she'd come watch as well."

"Oh, she's off with Jerry somewhere." Snotlout shrugged as he took a seat at the table. A bright red handprint was now visible on his cheek.

"Jerry?!" Fishlegs was the first to respond. Snotlout, oblivious as always, didn't notice the small bit of jealousy in Fishlegs' tone. "Oh yeah. They were real cozy in the kitchens this morning. They grabbed an early breakfast and then something about a stable tour." He went on explaining. Tuffnut proceeded to jab Snotlout in the gut and the smaller man let out an "OOF" before glaring at the blonde. From there breakfast proceeded rather well, until nearly the end when a commotion outside drew the attention of many of the guards. Valka had been looking outside and Astrid saw her eyes widen. "You guys it's Heather!" Valka told them as she blanched and stood up. "We better get down there! There's blood."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Helloooo all. How are all my lovely readers doing? Welcome to a new part of EV2. Some fun things should be happening in the next 3 chapters and then we'll see just who the party crasher was in the prolog (Insert evil laugh).**

 **Chapter 4**

Astrid and the others left the table and rushed outside to see Heather holding the reigns of a large eight-legged stallion while Jerry laid slumped against her back. "Is that?" Valka gaped as she finally got a good look at the steed while they got closer. Astrid was also in shock, not just from seeing Heather on the legendary steed that carried Odin into battle, but also from the amount of blood she was coated in. The blood was dripping onto the polished floor as Asgardians were congregating around them but none actively did anything to help, not even the guards.

"Heather are you alright?!" She rushed forward to check on her foe turned friend.

"This isn't my blood." Heather stated as she indicated for the group to hurry and help her get Jerry down. "He saved our lives." She stated as Tuffnut, Eret, and Snotlout set Jerry down on the ground while Fishlegs helped Heather down. It was then when he noticed something "Heather what is that?" He asked, pointing towards the small metallic scaled reptile that was shivering and clinging onto Heather's clothing.

"I'll explain after we get Jerry some help." Heather stated as she saw Gobber approach with Frigg and several healers in tow.

"By the Norns!" Frigg exclaimed as she saw the state Jerry was in. The healers rushed forward and when they were done carrying Jerry away, the Goddess turned towards the guards that didn't lift a finger. "How dare you just stand there while someone is wounded?!" She said in a cold voice that seemed so unlike her nature. The men hung their head in shame and could not look their Queen in the eye as she stared them down. "This has gone on for far too long!"

"Your grace." The group saw Tyr step forward. The warrior bowed before continuing. "I know you care for the boy but his injuries were only mino-SLAP!" The fierce slap rang through the now silent courtyard as Frigg faced down Tyr. Tyr held his redding cheek as he looked at the normal serene queen in shock.

"If you dare say that those injuries were minor then I have a good mind to have you checked at the healers as well. I know very well how much that boy can take and that was anything but minor!" She hissed out now as her eyes narrowed. "I had hoped that this alienation and distrust you had shown would have passed by now but I seem to have been mistaken."

"I am sorry your grace." Tyr apologized but Frigg pursed her lips.

"It is not I who need your apology." She stated as she looked behind Tyr at Frey who had wisely remained quiet. "Frey call your sister and let her ready some new clothes for Heather. Tyr you take Sleipnir back to the stables." She ordered. Both men complied swiftly as the crowd dispersed. Frigg beckoned the whole group to follow her and they were led towards the Healers' section. "You will need to explain the events while the healers work on Jerry." She told Heather. "They can be quite capricious about who they let in."

"Guys what happened?!" Hiccup worriedly asked as he saw them walking past the area where Thor was being treated.

"Mother, what is going on?" They could hear Thor ask as one of the physicians, that had been looking Thor over, brought him a donut-shaped pillow to sit on. Astrid noticed a small red-headed girl seated next to the God of Thunder. She waved at the group as they stopped. Tuffnut and Ruffnut waved back at her but Snotlout was scratching his head in confusion. "Who's the pipsqueak?"

"I am Thrud Thorisdutter." The girl introduced. "And I am older than you." She then said while pointing towards Snotlout. Heather and Astrid, who both knew Norse, knew that the girl's last name meant Thor's daughter.

"Thrud you may speak to them later." Thor told the girl before addressing Frigg. "Mother, what happened and why is Lady Heather covered in blood?"

"Papa….." Thrud suddenly pointed at the reptile clinging onto Heather "Look, it is a Razorwhip!"

"It is indeed." Frigg stated as she had also noticed the animal. "Which makes me all the more curious as to the events that transpired."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Was shouted as a very beautiful woman came barreling into the room. "There you are!" She said with a smile as she nearly collided with Eret.

"Freya we've talked about shouting." Frigg groaned slightly as if this was a normal occurrence. "And these are the healers' areas, no running."

"Right…." Freya put a finger over her lips and said softly "Inside voice. I keep forgetting." The queen looked the woman up and down and frowned. The normally neat hair that was tied into a bun was disheveled and the flower crown on her head was missing several blossoms.

"Where did you fall down again?" Frigg asked not at all surprised.

"Everywhere" A male voice snorted. The group turned and saw Frey leaning against the doorframe. "She's always such a clutz." Another voice chimed in and the group looked down, noticing for the first time that Frey had a talking sword.

"Am not!" Freya shot back as she glared at the sword.

"Are too!" The sword chuckled.

"You three can bicker after Heather has changed out of those clothes and we have the full story." Frigg nipped the developing argument in the butt with some very stern words. Freya nodded, pouting a bit, and presented Heather with the clean robes. Once Heather rejoined them, now dressed in a soft off the shoulders lilac dress, she began the tale of what had transpired as the small Razor whip still clung to her. Even Frey and Freya remained alongside Thor and Thrud to hear.

 _-Flashback-_

"AAAAAAHHH!" Heather shouted as she clutched onto Jerry while the wind whipped up her hair.

"Relax Heather." Jerry chuckled. "Sleipnir isn't going to throw you off. He would not have let you get on if that were the case." As if in response the stallion neighed in confirmation. Heather cracked open an eye and gasped at the view.

"Is that?" She sat up straighter, speed forgotten as she took in the large rainbow colored bridge in the distance. They were galloping through a grassy hill area that overlooked the city and even in the distance the crystalline rainbow bridge was a magnificent sight. Jerry pulled the reins to make Sleipnir stop as they reached the top of the cliff. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jerry asked as they stood on a cliff overlooking most of the city.

"What is it made of?" Heather asked as she could see the different colors all the way up here.

"That's just it." Jerry chuckled. "No one knows." Heather eyed him skeptically as Jerry explained "I am serious, no one in Asgard knows what it is made of. They use it to reach other realms but its origins are shrouded in mystery. It existed long before Buri, Odin's grandfather, chose this place to establish this place as the city of the Aesir."

"You seem to know your way to here quite well." Heather observed.

"I usually take a stroll in the forest if I need to think." Jerry admitted and gestured for Heather to follow him.

"Isn't it dangerous?" She asked as she eyed the large forest.

"I haven't had a lot of problems." Jerry admitted. "Predators tend to stay away from me." They started walking with Sleipnir trotting behind them languidly as the forest roots were massive. "So tell me what is on your mind." Jerry asked as Heather observed the greenery.

"I don't know how to face Astrid and Hiccup." Heather admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, they did kill Oswald." Heather admitted. "And I can't understand why my brother doesn't seem to care."

"Oswald… as in the Oswald that stole Gungnir?" Jerry asked for clarification. Heather nodded and continued. "I know he was a bad man, I know he did unspeakable things but he still adopted and raised Dagur and I. He might have had plans for galactic domination but he was a very good father." Heather sadly explained. "Is it bad of me to still miss him? To miss that part of him?"

"I don't see why you can't miss him." Jerry admitted. "If he was a good father to you and you want to remember that then you should not feel bad."

"It seems like you're talking from experience." She remarked.

"I guess you could say our situation is somewhat similar." Jerry admitted. "My mother wasn't exactly the honest type and I knew that. I also knew that she did love me and my sister wholeheartedly and I chose to remember that about her."

"I'm sorry" Heather said as might have brought up a painful subject but Jerry shook his head and told her that it was a long time ago.

"You're reluctant to tell your friends because you think they would judge you for missing Oswald?" Jerry guessed. "I would suggest however that you do talk about this with them. If they are good friends then they will understand."

Heather sighed but nodded. "There is something else on your mind?" Jerry asked.

"I've….. Well….. eh...There is someone I like." She admitted. "And with everything that has happened, and is happening, I don't know if I should confes-RAAAAAAAWRRR." Heather was stopped mid-sentence when a loud roar broke through the canopy. More roars followed as she stilled in shock. "What was that?!" Heather asked cautiously. "I thought you said the predators stayed away."

"They do." Jerry stated. "This is a roar that I haven't heard in these forests in centuries."

"Say what now?!"

"Heather I need you to take Sleipnir and get back to the clearing near the cliff." Jerry stated as the roars got louder. Heather could now hear it better as well and it sounded like some things were fighting with each other. "If I am right then they are very territorial."

"What will you do?" She asked with worry. The roars got louder and Heather screamed and had to duck while Sleipnir gave a fearful neigh as a large metallic-like body crashed near them. "IS THAT A DRAGON?!" Heather asked as her eyes widened in fear. The dragon's scales were covered in blood.

"It's a Razorwhip." Jerry stated. "And female by the looks of it."

"Is that bad?" Heather asked.

"It means the males won." Jerry said while pointing to a small silvery hatchling in the dying dragon's grip. "They'll be coming our way."

"Why?" Heather asked both fearful and sad at the same time. "She walked forward slowly, trying not to spook the baby dragon, but Jerry stopped her.

"Don't…" He told her.

"Jerry why? That hatchling isn't going to survive like this, it looks to be blind. The least we could do is help it."

"And we are not going to survive if we take it with us." Jerry told her. "Male Razorwhips have a nasty habit of attacking the mothers and eating the hatchlings. We take the baby dragon and they will chase us."

"Jerry….." Heather looked at him pleadingly. "It's a baby."

Jerry was silent for a moment before he walked forward and helped the hatchling to get free from its mother's grip. The small dragon yipped and trashed a bit but held on surprisingly quick to Heather's clothing when he placed it in her arms. "You take this little one to the clearing near the cliff. I will join you shortly."

"What are you going to do?" Heather asked as she looked at Jerry with worry. Green snake-like eyes stared back at her causing Heather to stare at Jerry in shock.

"Don't worry, I am just going to show these Razorwhips why it is a bad idea to cause trouble in this forest." He told her as magic swirled and he transformed.

"Oh my….." Heather uttered as she now had to look up.

 _-End Flashback-_

 **AN: Some of you guys have already guessed who Jerry really is. XD Jerry Jerry Jerry... I'm going to have some fun with several Norse deities. (Waves) UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN1: Hiya guys, so sorry for the wait. I didn't count on being so busy today. Rest assured I haven't forgotten you guys. Now shall we get the show on the road? ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

As Heather finished her story she looked around at all the slack jaws of not only her friends but also of the Asgardians. "Jerry transformed?!" Frey asked astonished as his brows shot up.

"That's what she said you nimrod." His sword sighed wearily. "Why do you have to repeat the information after hearing it?"

"Why do you have to be such a smartass sword." Frey grumbled.

"Well why do yo-You two can hash it out later!" Frigg interrupted just as the door slammed open and Dagur and Meixui walked inside. Or rather Dagur rushed inside and enveloped his sister in a hug while Meixiu was nearly trampled.

"SIS OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Dagur was still hugging her and when he pulled back he added "Cute dress by the way."

"I'm alright. I wasn't hurt." Heather answered. "And thanks."

"We were listening at the door since Dagur didn't want to interrupt your story." Meixiu added as Dagur kept trying to shush her. "I have to admit I didn't think Jerry would be….. You know…" She gestured with her hands.

"No we don't know!" Snotlout groaned. "Can someone please elaborate?!" Valka rolled her eyes just as Gobber asked "He's kidding right?"

"Nope, this is totally Snotman." Tuffnut laughed. "Dude, we pretty much figured it out yesterday from all the little clues scattered about."

"You were the only one still guessing names." Ruffnut laughed as well.

"Guysssss" Snotlout whined as Fishlegs next to him rolled his eyes. "Come on, just tell me!"

"Snot, how much do you know of Norse mythology?" Hiccup asked when he noticed everyone's exasperation.

"I'm a security guard…. Wait…. Well I was a security guard." Snotlout huffed. "The rest of you are the archeologists."

"We were janitors and we knew." The twins piped up.

"That's because you worship Loki!" Dagur shot back as the twins gave them thumbs up.

"Okay Snot, follow me on this." Hiccup said as he looked at the shorter man. "Jerry is a nickname for Jörmungandr, the Midgard serpent and son of Loki and Angrboða."

"Uhuh…." Snotlout nodded along before something clicked. "Wait….. Son of Loki?!" he then turned towards Frigg and Thor with eyes widened. "Then he's your…." He pointed at Thor. "And your…." He then pointed at Frigg. Both Asgardians nodded.

"Okay….." Frey interrupted. "So we've established familial ties. Can we get back to the fact that Jerry transformed?!"

"Why is that such a big deal?" Stoick asked as he looked to be deep in thought.

"The guy never transforms!" Frey gesture wildly. "Well, not since he started living here in the city at least."

"Why is that?" Astrid asked with a frown as something didn't quite add up.

"It's an old story." Frigg stated. "You all might as well know since it is common knowledge around here. Once, Odin decided to name the heir to the throne of Asgard in a ceremony at the end of the year. Naturally the people loved Thor and as the first-born he would have been the obvious choice but Thor, in his father's eyes, was still a child, too hot-headed for his own good. Loki was the one Odin would have named as heir if he hadn't withdrawn from the selection."

"Why did Loki withdraw?" Astrid asked as everyone was wondering the same thing.

"He found out that we were not brothers." Thor sounded miserable when telling them that. "I of course tried to make him see reason. He is my brother, blood or not."

"Yes…." Frigg continued. My Loki felt that Asgard needed a blood relative on the throne. He also knew how the people thought of him as a trickster. My son left Asgard on the eve of the ceremony but we still leave a place at our side for him if he decides to return one day. Thor however can tell you more of the events that occurred."

"After father named me Crown Prince…" Thor took over from his mother "I of course tried to seek Loki out. We might have been at odds on several occasions but what brothers aren't." Thor frowned at the next part "My brother's magic is strong and not even Heimdall could get an exact location on him. Then one day in the town square, in front of most of the court, a seer had a vision. She prophesied that my brother would be in the embrace of a serpent that would one day end my life. And naturally the story spread. When I finally encountered Loki, he had been conversing with Jörmungandr in his serpent form."

"And you just had to hit first and ask questions later." Frigg huffed in an unqueen-like fashion.

"Mother, I have since then mended my ways." Thor proclaimed even as his cheeks reddened somewhat. "But yes, it turned into a misunderstanding. I thought the sea serpent was going to injure Loki and Jerry thought I was there to drag Loki back to Asgard. We ended up in a bit of a scuffle." At this statement Frigg actually rolled her eyes as if saying that it was more than a bit. "When Loki had finally gotten both of us to settle down he introduced us. Needless to say I was surprised. Besides nursing a foal back to health I had never thought my brother wanted children and here I learned that he had two. But that is a story for Jerry to tell you another time." Thor told them seriously. "When we were both sufficiently recovered I offered Jerry a place in Asgard to let him know his other family members. He accepted but the damage had already been done. Word got around fast that he was a serpent and people naturally distrusted him."

"Why does Jerry stick around then if people don't like him?" Hiccup asked. "Wouldn't it be reasonable for him to go back?"

"He does go back to visit my brother but he has decided to stay in Asgard." Thor told them. "He's the only one who knows where Loki now is and he refuses to tell us that."

"Jerry stays to practice." Thrud suddenly spoke up causing all the adults to look at her. The little redhead swung her legs too and fro before explaining "Jerry told me that uncle Loki said that he should practice his trickery more and give as good as he gets." This elicited a groan out of Thor who mumbled "Please don't tell me that he was behind the giant turtle in the ambassador's suite."

"Alright, I won't tell you." Thrud giggled.

There was a knock on the door of Thor's room and once opened a timid-looking man addressed the group "The healers have done all they can." The man stated. "They think that he will make a full recovery but there might be some nerve damage to his shoulder."

Frigg nodded before asking "Can we see him now?"

"The healers are allowing visitors yes but one or two people at a time." The man answered.

"Very well." Frigg stated as she began following the man. The others followed as well and the man led them to a nondescript room further in the healers' area and left after bowing upon their arrival. "Let me go in first to see how he's doing." Frigg told the group who of course nodded. Frigg opened the door and then gently closed it. The group waited and jumped as they didn't expect such a loud voice to be emanating from the other side "Jörmungandr what in the nine realms were you thinking?! Taking on territorial male Razorwhips! Just wait until your grandfather hears about this!"

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location two individuals were conversing. "Do you think this will work?" One asked as they looked at the object that they had been handed moments before. "Ye of little faith." The other answered. "All shall go according to plan." There was a rustle causing the men to look at the newcomer.

"Oh it's you." The person who had spoken too stated.

"Gentlemen, I hope everything is satisfactory?" The newcomer asked, his icy blue eyes blazing.

"It is." The second person confirmed. "Soon Sutr will have his lover back, you will have your revenge, and Asgard….. Will be ours."

 **AN2:**

 **Friends: "Val why! Why do you torment us so!"**

 **Me: "Because it's fun." O.o**

 **Friends: "At least tell us we get the details on the Loki, Jerry, and Angrboða relationship!"**

 **Me: (mischievous smirk) "Maaaaaybe, it actually depends on the readers if I'm going to include that." (Turns to readers, breaking the 4th wall) "All of you heard that right? Let me know what you think."**

 **Friends: (facepalming) "Oh Thor"**

 **Thor: "You called?"**

 **Everyone: "No!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 _(Asgard- Day 3)_

Hookfang let out a yawn as the dragons, now in their original form, strolled through the streets of Asgard. "What's gotten you all tired?" Meatlug asked as she made sure Windshear, the Razorwhip hatchling, sat securely on her head.

"Oh just having to hear your host go on and on to my host about Heather and Jerry last night." Hookfang growled. "Fishlegs might seem meek but boy can he rant."

"Give the boy a break." Meatlug mumbled. "He's never been in _love_ …" The Gronckle stressed the word 'love' to get her point across. Hookfang snorted as they were walking some steps behind Toothless and Stormfly who appeared to be on some type of 'not-date' date.

"My worry is that he went to Snotlout for advice. SNOTLOUT!" Hookfang groaned. "He thinks Heather and Jerry might have a thing now and is reluctant to confess. Dagur isn't helping the matter by bringing that sea serpent cookies as a thank you for keeping his sister safe."

"Well you have to admit from his viewpoint Heather and Jerry do look quite cozy together." Meatlug stated. "And Dagur makes a mean batch of double chocolate chip cookies."

"Who's side are you on?" Hookfang grumbled.

"I'm just stating my observations but I agree, Fishlegs needs to confess."

"On another topic," Hookfang said "Why is that Razorwhip hanging around Heather? They are supposed to be solitary dragons."

"It's a hatchling Hook!" Meatlug frowned, as much as a dragon could frown. "You know how hatchlings don't listen to others! Besides this one seems quite intuitive. It wouldn't surprise me if Windshear asks Astrid to bond with Heather when she's grown up."

"I'm not talking about that." The Monstrous Nightmare grumbled. "You very well know the reason why Razorwhips now roam the realms, the reason they were expelled from the dragon realm."

"I know, but I'm not going to judge a hatchling for the crimes of their ancestors." Meatlug argued. The little Razorwhip gave a happy coo and nuzzled the Gronckle. "This little one lost its mother too early to know of the Razorwhip's past."

"Right, let's shelve this conversation for later." Hookfang stated before adding with some wagging brows, or in this case eye ridges. "So, how do you feel about having a 'not-date' date with me?"

"Well aren't you just the smooth talker." Meatlug teased. "Sure why not." As Meatlug and Hookfang started exploring a different street op Asgard, with the people giving them ample room to do so, a stray thought crossed Hookfang's mind. "Say… where do you suppose Barf and Belch are?"

"I'm sure their fine." Meatlug assured. "Not everything they touch blows up."

"Just a good deal of it." The Nightmare groused.

Meanwhile Toothless noticed that he and Stormfly had been left alone. "Where did those two run off to?" The Nightfury mumbled.

"Oh I'm sure their fine." Stormfly purred.

"Uh…" Toothless gulped as he watched the Nadder give him a sultry look. The black dragon let out a sigh of relief when someone interrupted them. The interruption came in the form of a young woman in a light green dress richly decorated with golden embroidery. "Dragons please wait!" The woman shouted as she approached. Both Toothless and Stormfly stopped and looked at the approaching figure. When the woman finally reached them she was slightly out of breath. Stormfly tilted her head in an inquisitive gesture as Toothless observed if the woman was hostile.

"I mean no harm." The woman stated as she held up her hands to show that she wasn't carrying a weapon. "I am Idun, and you dragons understand our language right?" She asked to confirm. Toothless sat on his haunches and regarded the woman before nodding.

"Would it be alright if I ask a favor of the dragons?" The woman asked. The two dragons looked at each other in confusion and waited for the woman to elaborate. "Tomorrow is the 1300th wedding anniversary between Bragi and I. I was planning to give my husband an ornate sword as a present but the furnace at the Forge broke. They cannot repair it until later tonight and then it would be too late to finish the sword. Would you be willing to lend the smith your dragon's fire?"

"Oh do you hear that Toothless! It's for love." Stormfly gushed as she heard how many years the woman has been married. "We should help her."

"Can our dragon fire work?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Of course it can babe." Stormfly preened. "I have one of the hottest fires in the dragon realm. "Just watch." The Nadder gave a wink before nudging the woman. Idun's eyes lit up as she interpreted that as a yes. She quickly guided the two dragons towards the smitty that they seemed to have passed. When she opened the wooden door of the forge a gruff voice greeted them "Idun where in blazes did you run off t-ARE THOSE DRAGONS!"

"I thought they could help." Idun told the man who obviously was the resident blacksmith in this area of the city. The man was short for his bulk and both Toothless and Stormfly quickly realized that he was a dwarf. The Asgardians employed some of the best. That would certainly include some of the best craftsmen.

"Brokkr I thought they could help." Idun told the man gently. "They agreed to lend their fire." She then turned to the dragons "This is Master Brokkr. He hails from Svartalfheim and is in the personal employ of the Allfather."

So the dragons had been right. Stormfly walked carefully to the anvil where Brokkr was seated at, not wanting to disturb any of the materials on the workbenches especially the pointy ones. She showed off her brightly colored fire by shooting off some sparks, careful not to set the smitty's eyebrows on fire. "Let's get this party started!" Stormfly crooned.

Somewhere further out the city we find Hiccup studying the patterns on the wall and the device that controls the Bifrost. "This is all very interesting." He mumbled and then turned to Heimdal who was standing guard. "All of this was here before Asgard?"

"Indeed." Heimdal confirmed. "The departure station was built around this device, but the Bifrost, its transport mechanism, and the road leading to this place were here before Asgard was built."

"It's just strange." Hiccup pondered. "The architecture of the bridge and the carvings on the device clearly don't look Asgardian." Hiccup said as he pointed to the golden sphere floating in the middle of the room. One side of the sphere depicted torrents of fire while the other side depicted a blizzard. "Fire and ice. Two complete opposites yet these carvings fit together perfectly. There was even a woman and a man carved within the firestorm and blizzard." Hiccup mumbled to himself "But there is something that still stumps me."

"What is it?" Heimdal asked while he didn't move from his post. The stoic guardian of the gate did show general curiosity. "Does it have something to do with your lady friend? I would be more than happy to offer some advice."

"What?!" Hiccup's head shot up before he quickly said "No, no, no, everything between me and Astrid is fine. More than fine actually." A blush crept on Hiccup's cheeks.

"That is good to hear." Heimdal stated. "In all my observations of Midgard I have noted that the females often leave the males quite perplexed."

"Everything is fine really." Hiccup coughed. "Astrid and I are just taking things slow."

"Did she not kiss you several times on Midgard?" Heimdal asked.

"Wait how do you know!" Hiccup exclaimed as he was now doing quite an impression of a tomato.

"The Allfather asked me to watch over your travels." Heimdal bluntly stated. "He wished for you to have a safe journey, and in my opinion, a woman that manages to kiss all coherent thought out of you is one worth keeping. I would advise you to not dally in making your move. Other warriors would eagerly like to snatch up a woman with such a warrior spirit."

Hiccup merely nodded. There wasn't anything that he could say to that. There was so much to see in Asgard and neither had had quite the time to just talk. Hiccup decided he would have to change that. Astrid was at the training grounds today with Heather and the twins, maybe he should pop in to invite her to dinner. Thor had recommended a lovely restaurant in the city.

"So what stumps you if not the female mind?" Heimdal asked.

"It's just this device." Hiccup was still trying to quell his blush. "It is clearly far more advanced than any Asgardian technology and you guys are quite advanced." Hiccup rambled. "It clearly holds value. Why would any past civilization just abandon such a thing here? It's almost like…." Hiccup didn't get to finish is sentence as the Bifrost activated. The sphere started glowing radiantly and Hiccup squinted as the road between the Nine realms opened. When the doorway closed again two elderly men dressed in faded but still sturdy golden armor had materialized. "Greetings Your Highnesses." Heimdal greeted with a bow. The two men gave a hearty greeting back and then turned to Hiccup. "And who might this be?" One of the men asked.

"May I present Hiccup Haddock of Midgard." Heimdal introduced. "He and his party are special guests of your brother. Hiccup these are Princes Vili and Ve, younger brothers to Odin."

"Only by a few centuries." Ve joked. "A pleasure to meet you Hiccup."

As all of this was unfolding, no one noticed a certain Zippleback lurking at the windows of a pastry shop. One of the heads let off some sparks as the other nodded. They struck just as the baker set down a large creamy-looking dessert on a pedestal.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi all. I was feeling under the weather yesterday so I couldn't finish this chapter on time.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hiccup let out a groan as he walked through the majestic gilded palace halls. Ve and Vili's arrival had sent other Asgardians into a tizzy and Hiccup had been dragged along in the process. As Heimdal had to stay on guard duty Hiccup was asked to accompany Odin's brothers to the palace. Their arrival sparked the gossip mill and both brothers had taken a liking to Hiccup, asking him to regale them with tales of Midgard. It was already night when Hiccup was finally able to excuse himself.

"Hiccup we aren't going to your room?" Toothless asked as his little body was sitting atop Hiccup's head.

"I thought I'd pay Astrid a visit." Hiccup told the Nightfury as his plans to ask Astrid to dinner had been put on hold slightly when the old princes arrived. "Why?"

"I'm just a bit tired." Toothless yawned. "Stormfly and I ended up spending most of the day wandering the city. There's even this blacksmith named Brokkr that became giddy and started asking us to try and melt different metals." Toothless chuckled at the memory. "Stormfly preened at each metal she managed to melt with her dragonfire."

"Brokkr?" Hiccup thought aloud for a moment. That name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it within the Norse mythology.

"You'd like him Hiccup! You really would." Toothless continued, pawing at Hiccup's nose for the fun of it. "I'd bet you'd end up in the forge all day tinkering too."

Hiccup nodded as he tried to swat Toothless' paw away. "Why do you insist on riding on my head?" Hiccup asked as he approached Astrid's room.

"I told you already." Toothless took flight and hovered at Hiccup's shoulder level now. "You ride me when I'm big, then I get to do the same thing to you when you're the bigger one." The small chubby Nightfury stated his reasoning with a yawn. "I'm going back into the tattoo now. You two lovebirds don't do anything I wouldn't do." The little dragon playfully winked at his host before disappearing, leaving a flustered and blushing Hiccup behind.

Hiccup knocked on Astrid's door and waited patiently, unconsciously rocking on the balls of his heels. The door opened not thirty seconds later revealing a worn out Astrid.

"Hey Astrid… Hi Astrid!" Hiccup spoke quickly. "How was you-" Hiccup stopped for a moment when he noticed something on her shoulder "is that a bruise?" Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes widened before she yanked up her collar a bit.

"Hey Hiccup, eh…. Yeah, training was rough." Astrid told him but Hiccup sensed that there might have been more to it. However, looking at her he knew she could handle whatever the problem was. Astrid was a very strong woman after all and he meant that in both the physical and mental sense. Her strength was one of the things that drew him to her.

'Ask her already you dork!' Toothless mentally growled to his host. Hiccup gave Toothless a mental eyeroll causing the dragon to huff.

"So Astrid, Thor told me about this wonderful restaurant in the city. Would you be willing to accompany me tomorrow night?"

"Hiccup…" A sly smile appeared on Astrid's face. "Are you asking me on a date?" Hiccup quickly nodded and even though they had kissed a couple of times he still didn't quite trust his mouth not to blurt out something embarrassing. He did wonder if Astrid picked up the word date from the twins, she normally would have used courting.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Astrid smiled warmly. "Say, shall we meet at the palace gate at….. Sunset?" She asked.

"Yes… yes… I can meet you there." Hiccup said. "I'll make a reservation at the restaurant then." Astrid nodded before leaning in and initiating a kiss. "I'll look forward to it." She smiled before a flustered Hiccup bid her goodnight.

While Hiccup and Astrid had been talking, both Stormfly and Toothless were also in a conversation. "Honey get your fat behind here!" Stormfly had called out.

"I don't have a fat behind." Toothless huffed as they mentally talked.

"Fine, get your CUTE fat behind here." The Nadder squawked.

"Much better." The Nightfury stated. The black dragon was getting used to Stormfly's flirtations. He found that he didn't mind them so much unless the Nadder was dragging him somewhere by the tail.

"We are finally getting somewhere with these two." Stormfly told him proudly. "And you were afraid that they were going at it backwards."

"You don't normally kiss a person before asking if they're interested." Toothless retorted.

"If I recall correctly, you were screaming FINALLY just as much as I was when both locked lips at Gobber's house." Stormfly stated as she heard her host say yes to the date.

Toothless let out a cough to hide his embarrassment. Then Stormfly purred as their hosts were saying goodbye "Maybe we should find something to _occupy_ our time with tomorrow. Our host might be indisposed." The Nadder mentally winked at the flustered Nightfury before going back to preening.

Astrid breathed steadily as she closed the door. "Did he suspect anything?" Heather asked as she, Meixiu, and Ruffnut came out from the bathroom suite.

"He saw the bruise." Astrid said as she made her way over to her bed. "I'm surprised the wound didn't reopen." She mumbled while pulling her shirt off to reveal her bandaged abdomen. "I need you to heal this with your magic for me Meixiu."

"How exactly did you get stabbed again?" The petite Chinese girl asked as she got to work. "It wasn't a training accident was it? Is that why you don't want Hiccup to know? Has someone been targeting you?"

"More like certain individuals." Heather scoffed.

"You guys are going to have to be a bit more specific." Meixiu told them as she started a Chinese incantation. "I only know of what happened from the point of Ruffnut dragging me from the Royal library to finding Astrid trying not to ruin the carpet with blood."

"Okay, so it started the morning Jerry came back injured." Ruffnut starts the story. "I had told Astrid about the sparring matches on the training grounds the Valkyries used. Of course we rescheduled and went to a match this morning."

Heather who was petting the sleeping Razorwhip hatchling grumbled "but apparently we weren't very welcome."

"Why not?" Meixiu asked perplexed since she was holed up in the library most of the day. Most of the things in there were just too fascinating.

"Well for one those big-breasted…..eh…. Gals…." Ruffnut said quickly causing the room's occupants to look at Ruff's flat chest and think 'jealous' "Had the audacity to tell us that they wouldn't welcome us not just because we were 'weak' Midgardians but because Astrid had the Valkyrie title."

"True they didn't seem all that pleased about it." Heather nodded. "They won't go openly against the Allfather's decision to name Astrid a Valkyrie but that didn't mean they couldn't do it when no one was watching."

"What got those women in a tizzy?" Meixiu asked as the wound on Astrid started closing up.

"Seems they were the ones on guard duty when Gungnir was stolen by Oswald." Astrid explained further. "They took it as a personal affront and petitioned the Allfather to task them with its safe return."

"But you ended up with the job." Meixiu could put the details together now. "So it's bruised pride that set them off. But that still doesn't explain the stab wound."

"Astrid of course was seething but she gestured for us to leave the training grounds. The confrontation with them just wasn't worth it." Heather answered. "Of course the Valkyries wouldn't let us off now that they had their prey in sight. Their leader Brynhildr proceeded to challenge Astrid to combat to see if she was worthy."

"It was more like a ruse to humiliate her." Ruffnut muttered several curse words that even Tuffnut's chicken shouldn't hear.

"Astrid lost?!" Meixiu now asked.

"It was actually a draw." Astrid told the girl calmly.

"But the battle was GLORIOUS!" Ruffnut snickered. "You should have seen the moves and the Valkyries' faces when Astrid parried Brynhildr."

"The stab wound came after the match." Heather sighed. "We were on our way back when a throwing dagger was aimed at Astrid."

"You didn't see who?" Meixiu asked. "Is that why you aren't telling Hiccup?"

"It's most likely one of the Valkyries' who weren't satisfied with the outcome." Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Attacking from the dark instead of a straightforward battle is dishonorable. I will find out who it was and defeat them myself."

"Besides do you want Odin to wonder why he has crispy Valkyries if Hiccup got involved?" Heather reasoned. "You all saw what a full powered Nightfury could do in our last battle. Now think of that and Hiccup finding out Astrid was stabbed."

"An angry dragon isn't one to be messed with. A furious dragon is just plain get-the-heck-out-of-dodge." Ruffnut added.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 _(Asgard- Day 6)_

Hiccup stifled a yawn as he walked through one of the palace courtyards that morning. It was nearly noon and he was still pondering a conundrum that Astrid and himself had encountered on their date a few days ago while barely having gotten any sleep.

"Hiccup you are giving me a headache with all your thinking?" Toothless grumbled. "I have to live inside your head you know!"

"Well then maybe you could help me out here." Hiccup told Toothless. "You were living in the Dragon Realm. Do you know of any wars between the Asier and the Jotun?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you kinda have to be more specific." Toothless mumbled. "There have been plenty of wars between those two. Don't know what caused it though. The Dragon Realm doesn't really meddle in intergalactic politics."

"Well then, to the library we go." Hiccup stated.

"Why are you even so interested in this?" Toothless asked.

"It was just something that rubbed me the wrong way during our date." Hiccup told the Nightfury. "It was a great date, don't get me wrong, but it was just some of the waiter's remarks that got me thinking." As Hiccup was walking along he spotted Thor speaking with his uncles Ve and Vili. in the courtyard. He gave them a wave but they were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't notice him.

After Hiccup arrived at the Royal library he opened the doors to see rows upon rows of books placed on golden bookshelves. "Hiccup don't you dare think of staying so long in here! We can't be late for the feast Odin is throwing tonight." Toothless admonished as the Nightfury also took in the grandeur of the large five storey library.

Hiccup was looking up and didn't see Meixiu spotting him. "Hiccup!" The young Chinese woman called again as she approached him. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup turned to greet her and noticed that Meixiu looked a bit nervous. "Is this about Astrid?"

"What about Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he gave Meixiu a confused look. Upon realizing her mistake, at almost mentioning the stab wound Astrid had gotten, the young woman quickly backtracked. "Oh… Oh… nothing. I was just wondering how your date went." She quickly said.

"It went great." Hiccup smiled fondly as he remembered that night. A lovely candlelit dinner upon the restaurant's veranda overlooking the Bifrost and the waterfalls. "It's also the reason why I'm here as well. I was wondering if this library has any information about Frost Giants."

"You're going to have to ask the librarian about that. Dagur and I mainly stayed in the magic section." Meixiu told him as she pointed Hiccup to a bookish-looking woman. The woman was probably about Hiccup's height and was currently bent over a very very large ancient tome while muttering something under her breath. Hiccup nodded and then just realized something "Wait, you said Dagur was also here?" He looked around but couldn't spot the crazy redhead anywhere.

"Yeah, it surprised me." Meixiu told Hiccup. "I knew he was following me to the library. I thought he might have become paranoid of me or something." She shrugged. "Turns out he wanted to check out the magic section same as me. He should be around here somewhere. I lost sight of him somewhere between the Wind magic section and the Archaic Shadow magic collection." Hiccup nodded and then went over to the librarian who still hadn't looked up.

"Excuse me…." Hiccup spoke softly but that still startled the woman.

"Ahhhhh!" The woman shrieked and held a hand over her heart as she tried to calm down. "Don't do that!" She quickly said as she looked at Hiccup.

"Sorry to startle you. I was wondering if you could help me." Hiccup told her while offering a smile. The librarian, having calmed down somewhat, looked at Hiccup inquisitively before saying "You're also a Midgardian? I haven't seen you before."

"I'm Hiccup." He introduced as Toothless, in his plushie form, materialized next to the librarian's tome. "And this is Toothless." The woman adjusted her glasses as she looked at the small Nightfury. "Oh my! I've never seen a dragon this chubby before."

"I am not chubby!" Toothless huffed as he puffed out his chest. The woman couldn't understand Toothless but Hiccup laughed and gave the little Nightfury a scratch behind his ears. "Oooooooh yeah, that hits the spot." Toothless happily sighed as his tail wagged.

"Oh where are my manners." The librarian gasped. "I'm Sigyn." She introduced. "I just get carried away sometimes."

Hiccup's eyes widened upon hearing that name. "Sigyn, the Norse goddess of Loyalty and wife of Loki?!" Sigyn blushed at the last part and stammered out a "WHAT?!"

Upon seeing her blush Hiccup asked "That's what the mythology on Earth says. Is it not true?"

"Oh heavens no." Sigyn exclaimed before giving a chuckle. "I can't believe that that story still exists. It was entirely based on a bluff."

"Ooooooh sounds interesting." Toothless spokes as he flew around the pair. "Ask her what happened."

"Toothless I'm not going to ask that!" Hiccup grabbed the small dragon out of the air and Toothless let out a small squeak. "Those events could be very private."

"I don't mind telling you." Sigyn laughed. "It seems your little dragon friend wants to know as well. But you came here for a reason."

"Uhm… yeah, I was wondering if you had some information of Frost giants….eh…. Johtuns." Hiccup explained. "I might." Sigyn pondered. "Most of the Johtun related information is in the vault however. Only the Royal family can access that. Please follow me."

Hiccup nodded and started following after the librarian. The woman looked petite and gentle but Hiccup and Toothless both felt that there was more to her. "She carries herself like a warrior." Toothless whispered to Hiccup.

"So… right, you wanted to know that story." Sigyn laughed as they passed rows upon rows of books. "I still can't believe people remember it even after all this time."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked now very curious.

"A couple of my friends and I visited Midgard centuries ago when the Norsemen just started expanding. The tales of Loki and Thor were already known at that time. We got into a bit of a pickle with the object we were sent to retrieve and had to face down a hoard of 'lustful' men." She explained. "We had weapons drawn and then suddenly my second in command shouted 'HOW DARE YOU DRAW YOUR WEAPONS BEFORE THE WIFE OF LOKI!'. I choked at what she had shouted. The men became hesitant then. Loki was already a well-known trickster and incurring his wrath seemed to put some fear into the men. We left without any problems afterwards."

"So you were never…."

"Norns no." Sigyn laughed. "I'll admit I did have a crush on the second prince some time ago. My friend knew that. She always told me to make my move but I just didn't think I had a chance." Hiccup nodded. Being here in Asgard did open his eyes. It seemed that the Norse myths passed down appeared to be more fairytale than reality. It was refreshing to get a first-hand account of certain events.

"Ah here we are." Sigyn said as she pointed towards a high bookshelf on the 2nd floor. She deftly climbed the ladder and came back with two tomes for Hiccup. "As I said, these are the only ones available for the general public. What made you look into the Johtuns in the first place?" She asked Hiccup who took the books eagerly.

"Well, I took Astrid to a restaurant in the city a couple of days ago." Hiccup explained as he found a table to read at. "The restaurant boasted food from the Nine realms but Astrid and I noticed that food from Johtunheim was not listed. When we asked the waiter why, he answered with a rather disgusted look that they don't serve Johtun swill at their fine establishment."

"Ah, I can see what got you thinking there." Sigyn stated.

"So I went around asking people if they knew more about the Johtuns and they all looked at me funny." Hiccup elaborated. "The children seemed scared of them, the adults think their monsters, and Tyr told me rather snidely that Johtuns only eat raw flesh."

"Tyr lost many compatriots during the wars with the Johtuns. I can understand his bitterness. And yes, the general public does view the Frost Giants as uneducated monsters. If it is their history you're looking for then you won't find it in these books."

Hiccup looked at the librarian critically. "The way you said it, you don't think they're monster do you."

"I don't, now." Sigyn confessed. "When I was young my parents would tell me stories of how evil Johtuns were. When I joined the Royal court a Frost giant messenger came with a scroll asking for a truce. Nothing came out of it though except for a few years without wars. But it made me think. We were always told that the Frost Giants were uneducated. That they didn't have much of a system of governance and yet they sent a well-worded scroll asking for negotiations. It's contradictory! Their messenger was clearly well educated and knew how to handle political situations."

"That is indeed interesting." Hiccup nodded as he looked down at the books. One was on Johtun physiology while the other was about the Johtunheim geology. Indeed none of these would be a lot of help.

"Maybe Odin could enlighten us." Toothless suggested and Hiccup agreed. If anyone knew what was going on here then it would be the Allfather. Hiccup thanked Sigyn when a moving shadow over the floor stopped by them and out popped Dagur. "Hiya Hiccup!"

"AAAAHHH" Both Sigyn and Hiccup shouted, shocked by the sudden appearance of Dagur. It was however Sigyn who recovered first and whacked the redhead with one of the tomes. "I told you a thousand times, do not use magic or conduct magical experiments within my library!" She admonished. Dagur held his head as he tried to duck away from the angry librarian. "Need I remind you that you froze an entire shelf of Alfheim poetry!" She continued on. "It took me a day to dry the books with wind magic!"

"It looks like even in the library things don't get boring." Toothless chuckled as both watched Sigyn chase after Dagur.

Later that night Hiccup and Astrid entered the great hall to see it decorated luxuriously. The couple was seated between Heimdal and Freya and hiccup saw the others already in attendance. Hiccup took a small sip of the strong Asgardian mead and pondered some things for a while. Nearly a week had already passed since they arrived in Asgard.

The two large ravens on Odin's throne drew Hiccup's attention and he noticed Thor's empty seat. Which was odd since the crown prince should have been present. Toothless took the opportunity to snag some meat off of Hiccup's plate and Odin made a speech. The hall erupted in loud cheers after Odin's speech but that didn't last long as the floor and walls of the palace began shaking.

"What is happening?!" Hiccup heard Odin ask as the shaking didn't stop, the large golden chandelier fell from the high ceiling and Asgardians scattered to avoid the debris. A loud explosion tore through the palace and the hall was besieged by falling debris as the doors were slammed open with tremendous force.

Hiccup's eyebrow rose in shock at what greeted everyone when the dust cleared. "This can't be good." Toothless said as he took on his full form and stood, plasma blast ready, before Hiccup. Standing in the now ruined doorway stood a figure none would have imagined.

"Thor" Hiccup whispered as everyone looked at the party crasher in shock.

 **AN: (insert evil laugh cause the author is sunburned and lazy) Looks like we just stopped where the prolog left off. NOW it's time for the story to truly start ;)**

 **AN2: So a friend asked me if I could do a Black Panther story. I'm seriously thinking of writing one. There is so much to work with.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Hiccup could imagine how the rest of the Asgardians stood slack-jawed at seeing their prince in such a state. "Papa?" Thrud could be heard speaking softly in the now silent hall. She tried to run towards her father but Sif held her back and dragged her under the table. The looks of surprise were short-lived as Thor's thunder powers started crackling through the hall.

The lightning hit the ceiling and the carefully crafted decorations on the wall causing them to crumble. "Heather!" Hiccup saw Fishlegs shout as he fused with Meatlug to quickly create an impregnable armor. Fishlegs then dove and protected Heather and the panicking baby Razorwhip just before a pillar came crashing down on them. Meatlug's defense kept both of Hiccup's friends safe, yet the thunder was still wreaking havoc.

"Get the civilians back!" Hiccup heard Odin order before he used Gungnir to redirect the thunder. "Son get a hold of yourself!" Odin shouted desperately.

"You have some nerve to call me son!" Thor retaliated as his eyes narrowed. At least Thor was talking now and not shooting thunder over the whole room. "You think I wouldn't find out?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Odin answered while Hiccup and Astrid heard Frigg plead in the background "Thor, baby, please stop this madness."

Thor's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the Allfather. The God of Thunder then reached into the leather satchel on his hip and pulled out a blue crystalline object before throwing it at Odin's feet. The object bounced on the floor but did not break and the gang noticed that it was a crown made of blue gems decorated in the shape of snowflakes. Neither Astrid nor Hiccup thought they would see Odin turn pale. The Allfather's eye widened, his brows shot up, and he stared at Thor with a mixture of horror and, dare anyone say it, fear. "Where did you get this?" Odin asked as everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. The guards had their weapons ready, but them using said weapons on their Crown prince was another story.

"Ah, so you _do_ know what I'm talking about." Thor said as his voice got colder and static ran down his person. "When exactly were you going to tell me that I was not your son?"

That question elicited gasps from many still in the hall and even Frey's sword spoke up "Totally did not see that coming."

"Tell me…." Thor continued. "When were you going to mention this to me?" He inquired as anger seeped into his voice. "Now I know how Loki felt when he found out."

"Thor, you must understand. It's not so simple." Frigg now spoke as she pushed the guards out of her way to look at her son.

"It seems an awfully simple matter to me." Thor stated and as he stood there more gasps were elicited from the crowd left over in the great hall. His fiery locks were starting to turn as white as snow and the electricity surrounding his body spiked. "I know about the book, I know about the crystal, and I know what you did to my actual mother!" With each accusation Thor's thunder lashed out. Frigg shouted as one bolt came very close to her.

"Thor it wasn't like that!" Frigg pleaded from the floor where she had fallen down. "Please, you don't know the whole sto-AAAH!" The Queen shouted as Thor lashed out, unable to control his powers properly in the agitated state he was in. Frigg closed her eyes as thunderbolts danced around her and the guards. "MY QUEEN! STAND BACK!" Freya shouted as she came to stand in front of Frigg. Her gaze narrowed on the thunder that was being released from Thor's body and hammer, and then she touched the clear gem on her golden necklace. "Brisingamen should be able to contain Mjolnir's thunder."

The thunder was drawn into the necklace but Freya screamed when it became too much. The gem shattered and she was thrown back into a wall.

"Sister!" Frey's voice carried through the hall and was ladened with worry as he stared down Thor. "How dare you!" But Thor paid the man no mind and still had his eyes trained on Odin.

"Odin Borrson…." Thor's voice took on an eerie tone. It sounded like two people were speaking.

"No!" Odin gasped. "You can't be here!"

"But I am." Thor spoke in that eerie voice but now it sounded smug. "Hear me well, for I have returned. The crimes of your forefathers and yourself shall not go unpunished. The Nine realms shall tremble at my wrath!" A blinding flash engulfed Thor and when the light dissipated he was nowhere to be found.

"Odin!" Frigg shouted after she ordered the guards to tend to the wounded. Frey was at his sister's side in a flash as Frigg attended to her personally. "Where has Thor gone?!" The Queen asked, her voice clear enough over the chaos. Yet it was as if Odin didn't hear her. Astrid watched the old king bend down and pick up the crown with trembling fingers.

"It can't be." Odin whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Odin what is going on?!" Frigg asked again, yet no response came.

"The Allfather is not well.. We should let him rest." Jerry spoke as he crouched down near Odin. "Let me help you to your chambers."

"No…. no." Odin came to his senses as Jerry looked at him with worry. "Now is not the time for rest. We need to check on the book post haste."

"What book?" Jerry asked.

"The Book of Seals." Odin's face looked pale as he still held the crown in his trembling hands. "It should be in the Royal library vault."

"I will go check it." Jerry told his grandfather. "Hiccup, Astrid. Will you two watch over the king?"

"Of course." Astrid said. The group had been helping treat some minor injuries and approached Odin. "Sir, are you alright?" Astrid asked as she saw him holding the crown with trepidation.

"I didn't think this day would come." Odin whispered and then looked Astrid in the eye. "Young Valkyrie, I honestly hoped this day would never come, but _she_ has returned."

"Who is she?" Astrid couldn't help but ask. The chaos around them forgotten. But before Odin could answer Heimdal came back with his report. "My liege" Heimdal said as he genuflected. "I have the report from the guards stationed at the Bifrost."

"Speak" Odin ordered as he had no time to dally.

"The guards that I had stationed around the Bifrost had all been knocked out. Several reported seeing Thor. It seems, my liege, that he has left through the Bifrost." Heimdal stated. "Another matter is that the Bifrost road to Niflheim has been closed."

"So she is going there." Odin mumbled but both Astrid and Hiccup still caught it.

"I need some help here!" Jerry called out as he entered the room with an unconscious Sigyn. Healers rushed forward to look at the injured woman and Freya stood up shakingly to confront Odin.

"Sister please rest." Frey urged her but Freya looked at the Allfather with suspicion. "It shouldn't have come to this." Freya muttered. "Mjolnir's magic should not have been able to shatter Brisingamen. This gem was forged from the heart of a dying star!"

"If it was only Mjolnir's powers then, yes, you should have been able to absorb it. But it wasn't." Odin told the injured Freya as he looked her in the eye. "Mjolnir was just a means to keep Thor's true powers under control. A medium if you will. But Brisingamen would have never have worked against her."

"We keep hearing about this her. This she." Jerry now spoke up as all in the hall were listening attentively. "Just who are you speaking of."

Odin took a shaky breath. It wasn't like him to be this frazzled. "She is the mother of all. The Creator of the Realms Ymir."

Meanwhile, in the icy cold world of Niflheim. The world of forever winter. The primordial realm of ice and snow. Thor's heavy footsteps reverberated through the palace of ice.

"Who is there?!" An authoritative voice called. Skeleton guards lined the throne room as Thor became visible to the reigning Queen of Niflheim. "Hello Hella." He greeted.

"You!" The Queen's eyes widened as she stood from her throne. "What is the Crown prince of Asgard doing here?"

"Reclaiming my birthright!" Thor spoke in that eerie voice and shocked Hella with thunder when she least expected it. "The Queen of Niflheim is none other than me." The voice proclaimed as hella fell onto the floor. "To think that one such as you would have been granted this position sickens me."

"You aren't Thor." Hella uttered as ice started to engulf her.

"You are right child." The person taking over Thor spoke as they looked down on her. "For I am the true Queen Niflheim. The true Queen of the Nine Realms. I am Ymir and the realms will face my judgement!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"Ymir? The Realms' creator?" Jerry mumbled. "But that can't be possible. Ymir is supposed to be dead, turned to dust after having created the Realms."

"Also, isn't Ymir supposed to be a man?" Valka asked as she thought back to the stories on Earth.

"Mom, I think people might have used more creative licence with the myths on Earth than we give them credit for." Hiccup told his mother. "Nothing is exactly as it seems. I mean Heimdal doesn't have nine mothers."

"I do have a lot of crazy aunts though." Heimdal could be heard mumbling not so far away from them. Hiccup turned to Odin and asked "Does Ymir have something to do with all the secrecy about the Jothuns?"

"Son, what are you talking about?" Stoick asked.

"Yes I'm mighty confused myself lad." Gobber added.

"As am I." Tuffnut spoke up only to get cuffed on the back of the head by Ruffnut.

"You don't count." Ruffnut told her brother. "You're always confused."

"Oooh yeah." Tuffnut nodded.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?" Snotlout now asked as Heather and Fishlegs joined the discussion as well. Meixiu, Dagur, and Eret were relatively silent but Hiccup and Astrid noticed the confused look in their eyes.

"In whatever Norse myth you look, Ymir was mentioned as a Frost Giant, the first Frost Giant." Hiccup stated while Astrid added. "It is true. Ymir was never seen as anything but a Johtun in my time." Some who had forgotten just how Astrid came to be here, now nodded. She did have first hand experience with the Norsemen.

Odin let out a weary sigh as he stood up with the crown still clenched in his hand. "Hiccup is not that far off." He confessed. "But we should talk more in private."

"Allfather… I would like to be part of that discussion." Odin turned to see Sigyn on shaky feet as she cradled her injured arm. Her head had also been bandaged by the healers. "I might have some important information and it would do no one any good if the public panicked further." She added much more quietly.

"Let us head to the Royal library vault." He told the assembled group. "The soldiers can take care of the civilians for the time being this is urgent."

"Why the vault?" Heather asked as she cradled Windshear. She then turned to Fishlegs who was still beside her and whispered "Thanks for the save." Fishlegs sputtered momentarily before blushing and quietly saying "Anytime."

On their way to the library they passed the courtyard that Hiccup had walked through that morning. Hiccup had made a humming sound. "What is the matter?" Astrid, who was walking beside him, asked.

"It's just…. I saw Thor this morning in this very courtyard. Nothing seemed wrong with him then." Hiccup told the group. "He was talking to his uncles and didn't see me pass by."

"Ve and Vili?" Odin asked as he thought of his brothers who volunteered to help with the injured in the hall before they left. "They didn't mention, when they were volunteering, about running into Thor prior."

When they entered the library Sigyn pointed them to where she was attacked. "There, by the stairs to the vault." She indicated. "Thor said nothing when he came into the library. He simply went down to the vault. But when he came up he had a couple pages clenched in his hand. I tried to stop him as the materials in that vault can't be taken out." She explained. "We struggled and he slammed me into a bookcase."

"What were the pages Thor took?" Astrid asked Sigyn curiously.

"I did not get a good look at them. They were scrunched up in his hand." She stated.

"What could Thor want with those pages?" Jerry asked as he and Frigg were helping Freya walk as she was still a bit shaky after taking a direct hit from the thunder.

"I hope it is not what I think it is." Odin stated as the group went down into the library vault. When they reached the end of the stairs their eyes widened. Snotlout and Eret let out appreciative whistles at the room. Instead of being just one circular room it went down further underground and was lit by crystalline lights. The group followed Odin to one of the levels below and they could see the disarray there. Books were strewn about, a desk was broken, and a large tome lay haphazardly on the floor with its pages scrunched.

"The…. The…. BOOKS!" Sigyn screeched. As head librarian it was her duty to oversee them. "WHAT HAS HE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!" Odin quickly interrupted the raving Sigyn by asking her to help him find the pedestal for the large tome. Frigg was the first one to speak up when Odin cursed in Norse upon seeing the missing pages.

"He took the pages to the Frost seal didn't he." The Queen stated more than asked.

"Okay, I'm still confused here. What is this Frost seal and why is it being kept a secret?" Jerry asked.

"Our history…." Odin hesitated for a moment. "Has seen countless wars. But the most difficult one was when the Realms were still young." He began as the group listened with rapt attention.

"When I say Ymir is the creator of all, then I do mean ALL. When the Universe was still young and the Nine realms had yet to be created there existed two primal forces. These two primal forces where the Realms of Fire and Ice, Muspelheim and Niflheim. The worlds gained sentience and from them spawned the first giants. Muspelheim, the Realm of primordial fire, was ruled over by Sutr while Niflheim, the Realm of primordial ice, was ruled over by Ymir. They were opposites yet still attracted each other." Here Odin gave a sigh and he truly looked like an old world-weary man for a moment. "Sutr loved Ymir, as she did him, yet Ymir wanted more. She discovered that she could wield an ancient form of magic we in the realms now call 'Creation magic'. With it she created the other realms and life itself. But she wasn't a benevolent ruler." Odin said as he looked at each of those assembled critically.

"How so?" Astrid asked while frowning.

"Ymir connected the Nine Realms through dimensional gateways which she called as a collective the Yggdrasil system. She would visit each of these realms and rule over its population like a tyrant. Demanding adoration, worship, and submissiveness from the people."

"I have a question." Eret spoke up.

"Yes, Eret" Odin said. "Also you can put your hand down."

"Right." Eret blushed a bit. "So what happened with Sutr? He was her lover if I'm following the story right. Didn't he do anything?"

"Love can be blinding young man." Odin stated. "Sutr worshipped Ymir and showered her with affection. He chose to turn a blind eye to the troubles of her creations."

"So what happened?" Valka now asked.

"War, terrible horrific war," It was Frigg who responded this time. "The inhabitants of the realms, Aesir, Vanir, Elves, Dwarfs, it did not matter what race they were, grew vengeful and banded together to stop Ymir until their very last breath."

"The war lasted for eons." Odin continued. "Ymir's elite forces, the Jothun, were sent out to subjugate the masses. Countless fell on either side. My grandfather Buri lost his life in the final battle and my father Borr became king that day on the battlefield."

"So….. how did it end?" Jerry leaned forward as his curiosity showed. "The history I've heard mentions Ymir dying when giving birth to the realms."

"Yes, that was the version of history everyone made public. There are so few of us now leftover from that final battle." Odin took a deep breath before continuing. "Borr enacted the final plan. An entire regiment of sorcerers laid down their lives that day to seal Ymir into a dimensional prison on Niflheim. They could not kill her. She was too old and too strong for that. Creation magic could only be matched with Creation magic you see and only Jothuns could effectively harness and wield it. The Frost seal was placed over the prison and there her body has laid for all these eons."

"That still doesn't explain Thor." Astrid stated. "What connection does he have with Ymir? He mentioned her as a mother?"

"In a sense Ymir is Thor's mother, yet she isn't at the same time." Odin looked pensive for a moment. "When Ymir was sealed away her magic was ripped from her. The colossal wave of magic wreaked havoc through the room until it formed…. A child."

"Wait…. Say what now?" Snotlout exclaimed and voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I only have a theory as to why that happened." Odin stated. "Ymir's magic might have taken on the shape of the nearest lifeform to survive. So it became an Aesir child. I had to stop my father from killing it. Pleading that it was only a babe and could cause us no harm, and that we should take it in. Father who knew that Frigg could not conceive relented and allowed us to adopt the child. Mjolnir was gifted to Thor to act as a damper and keep the massive amount of magic within him under control once he grew older."

"A few centuries later we adopted Loki as well." Frigg interjected here with a grief-stricken look on her face. "This matter spiraled out of control because of me."

"Darling, no…" Odin started.

"Yes Odin," Frigg insisted. "I had begged you not to tell the boys their true parentages. I was afraid they would resent us, and look where that has gotten us now. Both are gone!"

"No one could have foreseen this." Odin told his wife.

While Odin was explaining the situation to the group, things were unfolding on Niflheim. Thor had destroyed the throne in the ice palace to reveal a hidden stairway. The man descended down these stairs into the cold darkness until he came to stand before a circular object carved of stone.

"At last, the gateway." Thor smirked as he began to recite ancient words. Soon the stone circular object began to glow and snuffed the darkness out of every nook and cranny.

 **AN: Well now... some explanations and at this point, we'll be drifting off from the traditional Norse mythology. IS EVERYBODY READY FOR MORE! (cackles evilly while holding a large bag of cliffhangers)**  
 **Friends: "Oh no!"**  
 **Me: "OH YES!"**  
 **Readers: "#$%^ &*((*%$#"**  
 **Me: LMAO**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: (Nearly falls asleep) How can the weekend make me this tired! (groans) I'm actually looking forward to Monday. :/**

 **Chapter 11**

Hella struggled in the icy prison she was captured in. Her hair that was once in a neat bun looked already disheveled and not fit for a Queen to be parading around in, but she did not care. She gritted her teeth and started gathering magic in the palms of her hands like she had been thought so long ago. Her skeleton guards, the Nair, that she had brought over from Helheim were useless right now as they were also encased in ice.

"Just you wait." She grumbled angrily as she concentrated. "When I get out of here I will make you pay." She swore.

Meanwhile, in the lower depths of Niflheim, a strong magical aura was being emitted from the circular object. Thor who still stood in front of it smirked as the light engulfed the normally dark room. A body of a woman dressed in ice-like battle armor began emerging from the circle. The body floated in midair and a wispy mist started coming out of Thor's mouth. The God of Thunder clutched his throat as if trying to prevent it but the eerie voice from before was back, this time a lot clearer. "Naughty, naughty." It said as if chastising a child. Thor was still clutching at his throat when he fell to his knees in the middle of the room from severe pain. The mist was soon pouring out of every one of his pores and entering the floating body.

Thor collapsed on the ground once it was over and the woman suspended in midair came to life once more. The click of the short light blue metallic heels of the woman's battle armor had Thor on guard as he glanced up. The woman looked young, younger than Frigg. If no one knew who she was then they would probably guess her to be a young maiden recently entering adulthood. Her long white hair resembled the color of freshly fallen snow and her pupils were the color of blood. She seemed frail but after knowing his brother's antics Thor was not so easy to trust the outward appearance of things.

"Aaaah, finally free." She gleefully stretched her arms as she ignored Thor on the floor. Stretching her legs a bit she tested her walking. "Perfect," She giggled as if she hadn't seen war the last time.

"You are….. Ymir?" Thor asked the woman as he got back up on shaky legs. However that didn't last long as an icy chill invaded his body. "You dare to speak to me so casually?!" The woman asked as she looked Thor up and down completely unimpressed.

"You're….. You're…. My mother….." Thor trembled as the cold gave him goosebumps.

"Mother?" Ymir mumbled while she did not let up the cold pressure in the room. "You think I am your mother? You must be delusional."

"But you said…." Thor muttered as he shivered.

"And you were so gullible to believe it." She laughed. "My consciousness was trapped in that crown for ages. I just needed a naive Aesir to release me."

"So I'm worth nothing to you?!" Thor grew incensed as static started gathering along his body.

"I never said you weren't worth anything to me." The woman said as she walked towards Thor. "In fact you're worth a whole lot to me….." She smiled before rapidly encasing Thor in an ice crystal. "As my power source of course." She patted the crystal and looked at the shocked eyes of Thor who was now frozen in place before heading back towards the stairs.

Hella was still struggling in her icy prison when Ymir emerged from the secret passage. The woman stopped and focused on the Queen of Helheim. "You are not Aesir." She said as a fact while she approached. Hella glared at her and mentally gave a 'yay' as she heard the ice start to crack.

"You are Jothun." Ymir said as she looked at the woman. "Why do you masquerade about as part of the traitors?"

"Why did you possess my uncle?" Hella asked while still glaring.

Ymir brushed off the glares like they were nothing and instead moved closer to scrutinize. "The Jothun… the Jothun are my elite troops. You will serve under me."

Hella scoffed and muttered "You wish."

Ymir cocked her head to the side as if confused for a moment before slapping the other woman hard. "No one, and I mean no one, goes against my word."

"I am assuming that that did not happen all those years ago." Hella laughed as her cheek turned red.

"You will serve me." Ymir demanded.

"I only serve MYSELF!" Hella shouted before releasing the magic she had gathered up in her palms. The ice shattered from the blast sending both women into opposite sides of the wall. Hella was the first to stand, albeit on shaky legs. Ymir who still hadn't drained enough power from Thor grasped the wall to pull herself up.

"You are courting death child." Ymir warned. Hella however scoffed "I am the Queen of Niflheim AND Helheim!" She proclaimed. "Death is my business!"

"Then I shall not keep you from your business." Ymir growled as she sent waves of cold icy magic at Hella. The castle shook from the force of the magic and the ground under Hella started to crack. Soon it gave way causing the woman to fall into the abyss. Ymir tisked at the damage that was caused. Her throne room was in shambles. This would take some work.

Back in Asgard things weren't looking so bright as Hiccup and Astrid were having a 'discussion' in her rooms. A discussion that could be heard by nearly everyone in the corridor.

"Hiccup I will say this again… NO!" Astrid wagged her finger at him. "How can you even suggest that?!"

"But Astrid….. They need all the help they can get." Hiccup reasoned.

"How can you still want to help the Aesir after hearing what they did after Ymir was imprisoned?" Astrid asked him with her hands on her hips.

"I never said it was a wise decision!" Hiccup told her. "In fact it was a terrible decision!"

"I just can't condone what they did to the Jothuns!" Astrid told her boyfriend.

"Neither can I. But you heard Odin. He regrets his father's actions as well." Hiccup told her. "The relationship between the Jothun and the Aesir might be irreparable but you can't blame a son for the actions of his father."

Astrid sighed before looking Hiccup in the eye "You're right, I can't blame him for that." Astrid agreed. "I can however, blame him for the events that happened during the time he became king. He made no move to find peace."

"But neither did the Jothuns." Hiccup deadpanned. "Frankly I don't think anyone thought peace was possible. Even now it seems Asgard and Jotunheim have a fragile truce." Astrid was still frowning but Hiccup was glad she was listening. "Look I know you. I know you didn't like what you heard in the library. I didn't either, but are we really going to leave an innocent man in the clutches of some power hungry she-demon who can make things worse than Ragnarok?" Hiccup asked. "If we have the power to even help get Thor back then don't you think we should use it?"

Astrid groaned as she flopped onto her bed. "I hate it when you make sense." She mumbled and she knew Hiccup was right. There was no way she wouldn't try to save Thor. There was a tentative knock on the door and a small voice asked from the other side "Are you two done fighting yet?"

Hiccup opened the door to see Thrud standing there. Her hair was done up in a bun and it looked like she had been crying.

"We…. uh… we weren't fighting perse." Hiccup told the little girl who looked at both Hiccup and Astrid. "So will you help me find my daddy?"

"Of course sweetheart." Astrid told the girl.

"Then what were you guys fighting over?" The girl asked innocently.

"Uhm…. Other stuff." Hiccup mumbled. "Just some other events that happened."

"Oh, okay." Thrud said before giving Hiccup a metallic bracelet. "This is my treasure." She told him. "I'll loan it to you."

"Thank you," Hiccup told the little girl who seemed pretty sure that he'd need it.

"I'm serious, it will protect you guys." Thrud said. "Uncle Ve and Vili already left Asgard to go search as well."

"Wait…." Hiccup raised his brow. "They left? Weren't they helping the injured?"

"Naha." Thrud shook her head. "I overheard them in the hall when all of you left. They were saying that they better get a move on otherwise they wouldn't reach Niflheim."

"But the Bifrost path to Niflheim has been closed." Astrid said as she frowned. "Heimdall has the entire Bifrost under lockdown now. Unless Odin orders it no one can leave, not even his brothers."

She turned to Hiccup to see him deep in thought. "You noticed something didn't you?" She asked.

"Maybe…." Hiccup mumbled. "That crown, Odin was surprised to see it. I doubt that is was on Asgard initially."

"And Ve and Vili were the last to arrive through the Bifrost!" Astrid's eyes widened as she put several pieces together. "We need to speak to Odin immediately!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I delayed this chapter because I wasn't feeling so well on Sunday. Doing much better now.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Sooo….. Where are we going again?" Snotlout asked as the group had assembled in front of the Bifrost.

"To Muspelheim." Hiccup told the shorter man. He glanced at those who would come with them this time. His parents, Gobber and Meixiu had volunteered to stay behind and help out in Asgard. Sigyn had decided to borrow Eret to do some heavy lifting in the library as they searched for more clues. Heather was sharpening a knife of hers while she was waiting and the twins and Fishlegs were arguing about the chicken Tuffnut had under his arm.

Hiccup overheard Fishlegs saying "I'm telling you Tuff, unless you want that chicken to become BBQ then by all means bring her along."

"... And Muspelheim is a land of fire?" Snotlout now asked. Astrid answered this time.

"Yes, eternal fire and lava."

"Okay…. Let me get this straight. We are going to a realm that could literally turn us into crispy fritters, speak to the ruler of said realm, who is a giant, about his psycho girlfriend and hope not to get turned into pancakes. Did I leave anything out?"

"Nope, that's it." Astrid confirmed.

"You know if you're scared you can just stay here." Hookfang laughed as he sat on Snotlout's shoulder.

"I am not afraid!"

"You better not be!" Hookfang countered. "I set you on fire enough times that you should have no trouble in Muspelheim." The small red dragon looked rather proud of that admission while Snotlout frowned.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted." Snotlout then mumbled.

The group turned as the door opened to reveal Dagur trying to convince Tyr and Frey, who were to be their escorts, about some matter or another. When Dagur spotted the group he shouted "YOU GUYS TELL THEM!"

"Tell them what?" Hiccup asked as everyone now looked curiously at the trio.

"They seem to think that magic users are useless in battle." Dagur jabbed a finger in the Asgardians' direction. "I've tried some of their magic in the library as you know and it isn't the useless drivel they keep spouting."

"Only the weak use magic." Tyr argued. "An Asgardian fights a battle with his own strength."

"But Frey is a warrior and he uses magic." Dagur countered.

"Excuse me! I do not!" Frey huffed.

"Dude! You have a talking sword." Dagur stated. "That's magic."

"It is not my magic that the sword is embedded with. So I use a magic tool, not magic itself." Frey shot back. "Magicians are the weak Asgardians who could not cut it as warriors."

"Why are you lot so focused on physical strength when magical strength could be just as good? Why I oughta…." Dagur was cut off by Hiccup interjecting himself into the conversation. "Okay, okay. That is enough. We do not need a fight right now before the mission."

Both parties huffed but said no more on the matter, but Hiccup was sure that it would come up again on a later date.

"Are you all ready to depart?" Heimdal asked from his guard position. He held a large sword in his hand that was called Hofund, Hiccup had learned a few days prior. Apparently it had a dual purpose. Heimdal could use the sword to open the Bifrost and send them to a specific location. Normally the Bifrost would open at the location of another Bifrost station in one of the realms but it was determined that the trek to Sutr's fortress would take them too long.

Everyone nodded and went to stand on the departure circle. Tuffnut quickly shoved Chicken into the arms of one of Heimdall's men saying "Take good care of my baby!" Chicken let out an indigent squawk as the guard had no clue what to do himself. Soon they were engulfed by a bright light and Tuffnut could be heard shouting "I'll be back soon baby!"

When the group left the confused guard turned to his superior. "Sir?"

"Give me the chicken." Heimdall ordered. The guard looked relieved as he handed the bird off.

Meanwhile, the group arrived at their destination with a flash. "Ugh!" Dagur groaned as he covered his mouth with his hands. Heather also did the same as the little Razorwhip nuzzled her cheek.

"I think I prefer the portal Astrid made." Heather groaned as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm with you on that sis." Dagur agreed.

"Are you kidding!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Again!" Tuffnut chanted.

Astrid and Hiccup laughed when Fishlegs muttered "Oh boy," as he looked at the glares the twins were receiving from Heather and Dagur.

"Bifrost travel sickness." Frey told the group as he clapped Dagur on the shoulder. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You would know." Frey's magic sword sniggered from within the scabbard. "Why I remember when it was your first time….."

"SHUSH!" Frey whipped his head around so fast to glare at the sword on his belt but that didn't stop the magical object from spilling the beans. "You ended up stumbling off into the bushes and puking on a Vrellnexian!" The sword now laughed loudly.

Hiccup noticed Tyr also cracking a smile and asked "What is a Vrellnexian?"

"A giant cockroach." Tyr laughed upon seeing the disgusted looks of the group at the thought of a giant cockroach.

"Guys! You gotta see this." Snotlout called. They saw him standing on a desolate hill and went up to see what had him so riled up.

"Oh. My. Thor." Astrid said as she gazed at what was before them. In the middle of the plains that were mostly filled with lava stood a gigantic black fortress.

"Well we've come all this way." Hiccup said. "No use in turning back now."

"How do you plan on getting inside?" Tyr asked. "Crossing the lava plains alone might pose a challenge."

"Only if you can't fly." Hiccup told the group who smirked. The dragons then came out to play in their original sizes.

"Finally some action!" Barf and belch shouted and stomped happily as the twins climbed on.

Hiccup was on Toothless and Astrid had climbed up on Stormfly. Tyr and Frey stood there and looked at the riders. Heather wasted no time and climbed up behind Fishlegs who blushed. Fishlegs would later attribute this to the heat of the realm and not his crush sitting behind him. Dagur took a seat behind Ruffnut who wagged her brows at him.

"Are you guys getting on?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid offered them a seat.

"Eh…." Tyr looked a lot less sure now.

"It's easy." Hiccup told them. Tyr went to sit behind Hiccup while Frey took a seat behind Astrid.

"Now Toothless….. Gently." Hiccup said, as he didn't want to frighten the Asgardian on their first flight, but Toothless had other ideas and shot straight into the sky causing Tyr to let out a 'manly' high pitched shriek. On the ground Astrid facepalmed.

Back on Niflheim the situation wasn't looking any better for Hella. She groaned while trying to move but every bone in her body ached. She managed to eventually roll over on her back and winced. That position wasn't any better to ease her pain. Looking up she could see the large hole she had fallen through. It ended up in a dark underground cavern where there was little light. Hella felt tentatively to asses her injuries and winced when her hands touched her ribs. One or two seemed to be broken. Suddenly there was a howl and it echoed through the cave. Hella stiffened as she could hear footsteps. She inwardly cursed for not noticing them before. The footsteps came closer and Hella sucked in a breath as she came face to face with the inhabitant of the cavern.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

"Sooo…. Astrid what's the plan for getting inside?" Hiccup asked as the dragons flew over the lava plains.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Snotlout piped up and raised his hand much to Hookfang's embarrassment. "We'll go through one of the tower windows!"

"No," Astrid said as Snotlout tried again. "We'll blow up one of the towers and use it as a distraction to sneak in?"

"Snotlout, I don't think blowing up stuff sends a good 'we-come-in-peace' message," Fishlegs interrupted.

"Well unless our soon to be host likes blown up stuff." Tuffnut then piped up.

"Yeah, you never know." Ruffnut added, for once agreeing with her brother.

"Okay, I have to concede to that point of logic." Fishlegs mumbled as they approached the fortress. Instead of flying over it or blowing something up Astrid indicated for them to land. The dragons touched down right in front of the large black gates.

"Is she gonna knock the gate down with some Valkyrie magic?" Snotlout asked Fishlegs who was beside him in a whisper. Fishlegs just shrugged as he didn't know. The group watched Astrid hop off of Stormfly and approach the gate. Everyone leaned forward as Astrid cracked her knuckles and raised her hand. And then she proceeded to knock three times on the door.

"That's it?!" Snotlout asked as even Tyr frowned. "You're just going to knock?"

"Why sneak in when they can just open the door for us?" Astrid turned back to say. "Besides if we do have to blow something up then we have the excuse of having knocked first."

"She does have a point there." Heather mused with a smirk.

The looming black gate started creaking before it opened to reveal two cat-like lava animals. Their tails swished as they both looked at Astrid and the gang.

"Hello… uhm," Astrid had expected guards not giant cats but she asked anyway "May we have an audience with Sutr?"

The lava cats stopped growling and stared at each other for a moment. Astrid and the others assumed that they were communicating with each other, or maybe even mentally talking with Sutr. It seemed to be the latter as the cats took a step back to indicate that the group could enter. As they walked past the cats only seemed to growl at Tyr and Frey. Soon the gang found themselves in a large cavern-like throne room. There were four small but long lava-falls around the room and in the middle stood an intricate large black throne with a large red giant lounging on it. The giant had hair like fire and a crown that was likely crafted from either black marble or basalt.

"Now…. What brings a group of Midgardians to my humble abode?" The giant asked as he made no move to sit straighter. "And with two Asgardians no less."

"Greetings your Highness…" Astrid started but was stopped when Sutr held up his hand. "I wish to get this over with. State your business Midgardian."

Astrid nodded. Normally she wouldn't want to be interrupted so rudely like that but no one knew how this giant would react. She quickly reached into the satchel around her waist and pulled out the crystal crown Thor had thrown at Odin. When Sutr saw the crown he did sit up a little straighter. "Where did you get that?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. "If you lie I will crush you."

"It was thrown at Odin's feet a day ago." Astrid told him. Sutr made growled upon hearing that.

"Bring it here girl," He ordered and Astrid approached with the crown placed in the palms of her hand. She held it up for the giant who took it with much more care than any could have imagined. Sutr inspected the crown with precision. The giant frowned before turning back to the group. "Where is she?" He asked as he stood up now to his full height.

"You mean Ymir?" Hiccup asked with a frown. "We don't know for sure."

"Lies!" Sutr shouted. "I was assured she would be returned to me in her old body!"

"Woah now…." Astrid shouted as she held up her hands defensively. "We are trying to find out what happened as well. Ymir might be prancing around in Thor's body."

"WHAT!" Sutr now roared. It reverberated within the cavern causing the gang to close their ears and cringe. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Dagur now shouted. This elicited another angry roar out of the giant. "LIES!"

"Where is my Ymir?!" Sutr now asked loudly as he approached the group. "Are the Asgardians holding her for ransom? Did they kill here?!" He asked as steam now came out of his mouth. "Answer me!"

"Not good, not good, not good at all!" Fishlegs mumbled quickly as Meatlug took a defensive stance in front of him and Heather. In fact all the dragons had their hackles raised. Toothless was already charging up a plasma bolt if the need arose.

Astrid took a step back as Sutr shot a fireball at her. Her feather cloak of swiftness helping her to dodge the attack easily. "Wait!" Astrid shouted at the now enraged king. "We don't know what happened either!"

"Then why would you have this!" Sutr growled. "To mock me?!" He shot another fireball and Hiccup surged forward. Astrid could not have avoided the second one if Hiccup hadn't pushed her away.

"Hiccup no!" Astrid gasped as the fire engulfed him. The others stood there slack-jawed unsure of what to do. They didn't think they could handle it if Hiccup got hurt. But luck was on Hiccup's side once again because he seemed to be fine when the fire dissipated. A frosty blue aura covered him that seemed to originate from the metal bracelet Thrud had given him.

"Svalin," Hiccup mumbled in awe as he looked at the bracelet. "This is the legendary Svalin?!" Hiccup didn't have time to stare in wonder any longer as Sutr roared again. Then something occurred to him. "WHAT DID VE AND VILI PROMISE YOU?!" He shouted to the giant.

"MY BELOVED BACK! You should know! You have this" Sutr roared, indicating to the crown, as his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"The closest we can guess…. Niflheim," Hiccup told the king truthfully. "We are as clueless as you but we want to help. Please you have to believe us." Hiccup pleaded and took the chance to take a step forward. "What would we gain from lying to you?"

Sutr seemed to regard Hiccup with scrutiny. "Proof to me that you are not lying."

"How do I do that?" Hiccup asked as he was glad the giant wasn't attacking anymore.

Sutr summoned another fireball in his hand and then pointed with the other at Hiccup's arm. "Take that off. I will believe you if you take my fire head on." he said while indicating towards Thrud's bracelet.

Hiccup looked at the giant for a moment biting his lip and then in another moment he took off the bracelet and placed it on the ground in front of him.

"Hiccup…." Astrid and the others tried to quickly change his mind but he indicated for them not to approach. Astrid looked worried as Hiccup indicated for Sutr to go ahead.

"You got guts boy." The giant laughed as he lobbed the fireball at Hiccup.

Meanwhile, back on Niflheim, Ymir was sitting on her throne looking utterly bored. She was tapping on the armrest when the icy doors opened to reveal Ve and Vili looking rather worse for wear.

"Well it's about time." She huffed. The two Asgardians approached rather cautiously and bowed.

"Oh most angelic creator…" Ve started but was stopped when Ymir pinned him with a glare.

"Spare me the suck up," She sighed. "Just tell me where my armies are."

"The… uhm… the Jothuns are refusing to join you, your Excellency," Vili now said.

"They are what!" Ymir's red eyes blazed with magic. "How dare they think they have a choice. I created them to fight for me!"

"We are not exactly sure what happened," Ve stated. "We had to make a hasty retreat from Jothunheim when Odin's forces appeared."

"And Laufy did not grant you any troops?" Ymir stood up and glared at them. Even if she was a head shorter than the brothers they still shrank back from her aura. "I was promised my army!"

"We could try contacting Laufy again once the Asgardians leave," Ve suggested.

"No, I will go myself," Ymir stated. "I have another task for you."

"What do you wish us to do?" Vili asked.

"Find Hella. I know that woman is alive and hiding somewhere in this Realm. You shall bring her before me…. Alive or dead." Ymir said as her red eyes narrowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Astrid covered her mouth in shock while the others looked away when the fireball headed for Hiccup. "I can't look!" Fishlegs had shouted in distress. Meanwhile, Toothless heard Hiccup's mental message to stand down even when he was looking a giant inferno in the eye. The Nightfury would have leaped to Hiccup's defense if not for the last mental message Hiccup had sent 'Trust me bud.' So Toothless stayed his ground even though it was hard to watch.

The group let out a collective breath when the fireball actually sailed over Hiccup's head and hit the pillar in the back. Only a couple of strands of Hiccup's hair were singed. Sutr let out a laugh before saying "Well damn. That certainly took some guts. I guess I will believe you….. _For now_." Before Hiccup could even think to reply he was beset by both Astrid and Toothless. The lather tackling him to the ground before growling "Don't you ever do that again!"

"OOF" Hiccup had the wind knocked out of him when the Nightfury sat on him in his normal form. "Toothless….. Heavy…." Hiccup grunted before he looked up to see the amused expression on Astrid's face.

"Milady could you help me out here?" He asked hoping that Astrid could talk some sense into Toothless who was starting to get mighty comfortable on top of him.

"Nope," Astrid said as she crossed her arms. "This should teach you not to do crazy stunts like that again."

"Astrid!" Hiccup's voice rose. "Astrid! You can't leave me as a dragon pillow! GUYS!" But the others agreed with Astrid and let hiccup suffer the overprotectiveness of a Nightfury.

"Toothless, watch him will you," Astrid asked the dragon who gave a yawn before laying completely on Hiccup.

"Toothless! Bud! Come on! I need to get up!" Hiccup pleaded but it fell on deaf earplates as Toothless mentally started to admonish him for that reckless act.

The gang had meanwhile turned back to see that Sutr had resumed his place on the throne and was watching the proceedings with what seemed to be indifference. Astrid however did notice that the edge of the giant's mouth quirked up for a second. The gang ignored Hiccup, still trapped under Toothless, and Astrid asked "The crown, it was in your possession before?"

"It was," Sutr confirmed, now a lot more cooperative when he felt he could trust them somewhat.

"And you gave it to Ve and Vili?"

"I did," While Astrid was glad that Sutr was cooperating, his two worded answers weren't getting them far.

"Who convinced you to hand over the crown to ve and Vili?" The question came from Hiccup as he tried to crawl out from under Toothless. Sutr was silent for a moment as his lips pursed before he growled "Laufey!"

Hiccup's and the gangs' eyes widened upon hearing that name.

"The one who wanted to marry Freya but got Thor in a wedding dress?" Snotlout asked confused.

"Wrong Jothun king Snot." Hiccup said as he then turned to Toothless. "Bud I promise I won't be standing still anymore when something that can turn me crispy comes hurtling towards me. Can you let me go now?" Toothless was pensive for a moment before seemingly nodding and hopping off of Hiccup. Some of Hiccup's bones were cracking as he stretched and then he turned to Toothless and said "I'm putting you on a diet." The Nightfury's eyes widened as Toothless looked horrified at that prospect. Stormfly and the other dragons who were watching over their riders stifled their laughter.

Odin had theorized on how Thor might have gotten possessed so Hiccup asked "Did Laufey know that a piece of Ymir's soul resided in the crown?"

"Did he know?!" Sutr snorted. "That sorry excuse for a Jothun wasted no moment trying to get his hands on it."

"Then why hand it over now?" Astrid asked.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if there was a chance to see your beloved returned?" Sutr asked back. Sutr however didn't wait for an answer as he held a hand up silencing any and everyone. The giant frowned before mumbling "send her up".

Soon the imposing doors opened and the gangs saw the lava cats escort none other than Sigyn into the throne room. Only this Sigyn wasn't the geeky head librarian they had become acquainted with. She carried herself like a warrior ready for battle and was dressed in light female Asgardian golden armor and carried with her a warhammer. Snotlout gave an appreciative whistle as he took in the weapon she could lift with ease.

"Sigyn what's going on?" Tyr asked all the sudden more apprehensive than ever. Both Hiccup and Astrid wondered if Sigyn donning battle armor was a very bad omen.

"You all must come with me immediately to Jotunheim. Odin sent an advance force in to track his brothers. We have lost contact with the entire scouting party." She explained.

 **AN: Short chapter I know. My hands are currently inflamed due to an allergic reaction to Chloride which makes typing difficult. You guys have all been such awesome readers that I just couldn't leave** **Y'all without an update. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: (Holds a stuffed Turkey plushie) Hello everyone! In honor of Thanksgiving tomorrow I've decided to release this chapter early so that all of you may enjoy. My hands are much much better now and I'm catching up on some writing both for my thesis and stories. There might even be a Black Friday surprise for all of you. ;)**

 **I know not everyone celebrates this holiday but I just wanted to wish you all a wonderful day. Have fun with your friends and families and make lots of new memories!**

 **Chapter 15**

The group said their farewells to Sutr and followed Sigyn out of the fortress. "Wait, where is Sleipnir?" Tyr asked as they came upon the fiery planes.

"At the Allfather's side," Sigyn answered plainly. "Your group was the only one that was already deployed and could easily make the detour. Odin is prepping his forces if anything is amiss in Jothunheim."

"Do you need a ride?" Hiccup asked as they sat on their dragons. The planes were near impossible to cross on foot and the gang did wonder how Sigyn got here so quickly.

"There is no need," She said as small light green magic circles started glowing under her feet. Dagur 'Oooohed' as Sigyn started flying. She apparently could easily keep up with the dragons and flew beside them with her weapon secured to her back.

"You can use magic," Dagur observed as he sat behind the twins while watching the librarian.

"Well of course I can," Sigyn shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"But Tyr said Asgardian warriors don't use magic," Dagur stated. "Yet here you are."

"Dagur, knowledge is power," Sigyn stated. "Why should I not employ every means I have to ensure victory?"

Dagur nodded and Frey took the silence that followed to ask "Sig, if you've donned that armor…. Does that mean…"

Sigyn looked rather solemn. Her lips were set in a straight line but she did nod.

"I feel like we're missing something here," Fishlegs mumbled.

"Wait, you guys don't know?" Tyr asked while looking rather shocked.

"Know what?" Astrid asked.

"The only reason Sigyn would actively don battle armor again was if the throne was threatened directly or if one, or more, of her Valkyries were in danger." Tyr explained.

"Wait…. Hold up….." Snotlout was surprisingly the one to catch on quickly this time. "Her Valkyries? The nerdy librarian is a Valkyrie warrior?!"

"Was… I was…." Sigyn told him.

"You're looking at the former leader of the Valkyries." Frey jabbed his thumb in Sigyn's direction. "Sig could take on an army of a hundred or more men quite easily."

Sigyn blushed slightly but didn't refute the statement about a hundred men.

"But that still doesn't explain the magic," Dagur mumbled. "I was led to believe it was looked down upon."

"Oh it is." Sigyn huffed. "The meatheads over in the regular regiments still do not want to acknowledge the benefits."

"HEY!" Both Tyr and Frey seemed offended.

"You boys know I'm right!" Sigyn quipped. "Don't even try to deny it!"

"The Valkyries' aren't part of the regular Asgardian army?" Hiccup asked as he thought about Sigyn's statements.

"The Valkyries have multiple functions as a unit. Scouting, infiltration, espionage. The unit is usually considered to be the last line of defense between hostiles and the Royal family. Hence why every means of combat is employed. Both magical and physical." Sigyn explained as they came up to the spot where Hiccup and the gang had first appeared.

"Oh! I just realized!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "The Valkyries are like ninjas! THAT IS SO COOL!"

"If you say so." Sigyn stated. "I am unfamiliar with the term 'ninja' though." She then proceeded to blow the small horn that was fastened on her belt and the light of the Bifrost engulfed them all. Before anyone could blink they were now knee deep in snow and shivering.

"THERE IS SNOW IN MY PANTS!" Snotlout shrieked as he tried to not let certain parts of him become frostbitten. Toothless and the other dragons looked quite happy with the snow as seen when Stormfly started piling the white fluff on Toothless' head.

"This place looks… desolate." Astrid observed as she watched the endless expanse of ice. "Why are we all the way out here?"

"After you all left, Heimdal had finished tracking Ve and Vili's whereabouts. He reported to Odin that they appeared near here. The Allfather dispatched five Valkyries to scout the surrounding region but we lost contact with them." Sigyn explained further. "I proceeded to volunteer for the extraction mission and he ordered me to take you with me as back up."

"You think there is trouble brewing in Jothunheim?" Frey asked.

"If there isn't, there soon will be if I find out anything drastic has happened to the scouts." Sigyn muttered as she pointed in a particular direction. "The Realm's capital is that way." How she knew the way was anyone's guess. It all looked the same to the group. Snow… Snow… and more snow.

Sigyn motioned for them to fly at very low altitude since their colorful dragons were sticking out like sore thumbs on the snowy white world. The dragons were mere meters above the tundra and Sigyn was remarkably still keeping pace with them. They had already traveled quite a long way and when they reached the capital they stopped near the outskirts.

"Oh….my," Heather said as she took in the sight. The Capital was as big as Asgard, at least the size she had seen when Jerry had taken her for a ride. But there was a remarkable difference between Asgard and Jothunheim's capital. The buildings here were… to put it quite frankly….. Left in a dilapidated state. It was as if war had only recently ravaged them.

"Are you sure this place is inhabited?" Dagur asked. Her brother was having the same thoughts as her. Even the city's outer wall looked to be crumbling.

"It is," Sigyn confirmed rather sadly. "The Jothuns really have no other places to go."

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked as he thought that surely they would have been able to rebuild since their last war.

"We've all heard what happened after the last Great War." Sigyn stated. Astrid's eyes had narrowed as she still hadn't forgiven the Asgardians for their actions. "Of course," She muttered. "Chase a fleeing force to their homeworld and plunder it until its people are left in the stone age."

"War is never pretty… and people can be petty," Sigyn said. The other Realms gave the Jothuns a scornful and dismissive glance, refusing to send any aid when they were asked. The Jothuns refused to bother with the other communities because all they would receive was a dismissal. Jothunheim has almost no resources to rebuild its capital and its people are living in poverty.

"Odin certainly felt really bad about what had happened to the Jothuns. Surely he offered aid?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, the Allfather offered aid. The Jothuns just would not accept it." Sigyn stated. "They are a prideful people, and accepting the aid of the race that destroyed them was not on the table."

"So what now?" Ruffnut asked. "We can't just stay on the city outskirts for much longer."

"We aren't," Sigyn stated. "I made sure we were seen from here. So far we have been non-threatening, as they must have observed. They should be sending a party to meet with us in a while." Sigyn's guess was spot on. Within the hour a regiment of ice giants stood opposite to them.

"State your names and your business Asgardians." The giant in charge growled as his eyes narrowed on the group.

"We are Asgardian and _Midgardian_ representative." Sigyn stressed. "I am Sigyn, former Captain of the Valkyries. We are here because it is believed that the Jothuns are holding several of our people captive. We wish to start negotiations."

Astrid saw the twins quirk a brow for they clearly hadn't expected Sigyn to use the diplomatic approach. "We wish to speak to your King."

The other giants clearly looked either confused or alarmed now but the one in charged looked over the group with certain disdain still. "We have no quarrel with the Dragon race…" He said as his red eyes swept over the assembled dragons. "Nor with the Midgardians. His eyes then focused back on Sigyn. "The Asgardians are a different matter entirely. You have taken too much from us. What makes you think that we will allow you entry?"

"Because…" Sigyn said with her head held high. "The balance between the realms is changing. An old and very powerful force has awoken once again and my people are trying to prevent the mistakes of the past now. I know, after Ymir was defeated, that the Asgardians plundered your magical tomes and destroyed your civilization in fear that another like her would pop up. It wasn't right then and it isn't right now. You were as much of slaves to her as the other races. But we fear that she may have risen again and our scouts that we lost contact with might have the info we need to stop history from repeating itself. Do you all really want to become her slaves again and die in battle for a worthless cause?!"

Sigyn's emotional speech had the party of Jothuns whispering.

"The Mistress of the Wind makes a valid point," The Frost giant in charge muttered after a moment. Sigyn raised a brow as she looked up at the man.

"Do not look so surprised Asgardian. Even one so young as myself, know of the tales of the old Valkyrie Captain." The ice giant chuckled slightly. "If we did not hate Asgardians as much as we do, then it would have been an honor to share a bottle of Rishka with you."

"Our…. Government as of right now is in a bit of a precarious situation." The giant said. "The only reason I am willing to let you close to the palace is because your reputation as a warrior of honor is well known."

"Thank you for listening to my request," Sigyn stated.

"Your weapons will have to be left in our care for the duration of your stay here," The man stated. Sigyn took the warhammer from her back and the group did see the Jothuns tense slightly. The looked rather relieved when she willingly placed the hammer in the palms of the Jothun in charge. Sigyn indicated for Tyr, Frey, and the others to do the same. The dragons decided that their riders were safe enough and went back into their respective tattoos.

"Do you know what happened to our people?" Sigyn asked as they were being led towards the palace. From each side of the road the group could observe many Jothun eyes observing them in suspicion and fear.

"Yes…." The man in charge said and was silent for a minute as he escorted them. "But your pleas for their release might fall on deaf ears."

"How so?" Astrid now asked. She was actually very curious about the Jothuns. Not even the stories from her village, all those centuries ago, would have done these people justice.

"As I said, you came at a rather precarious time." The man muttered.

"But still, what does that mean?" Snotlout now asked.

"You can see that for yourself," The ice giant sighed as they had finally reached the palace and he motioned for the guards there to open the door. Inside the throne room the group was greeted to two Jothuns wrestling violently on the floor.

"May I present the Princes of Jothunheim, Helblindi and Býleistr."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

The Frost Giant let out an uncomfortable cough to try and get the Princes' attention. "May I present the Princes of Jothunheim, Helblindi and Býleistr," he repeated but the two men just kept wrestling on the floor of the throne room.

It was rather awkward for the gang to just stand there while the two brothers were apparently fighting about Norns-knows-what. Astrid's brow twitched before she stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. The gang cringed as she used her armguards of Strength to rip the brothers apart from each other.

"Who are you?!" the one Hiccup assumed was Helblindi bristled as he glared at Astrid.

"The better question is are you guys Royalty or a bunch of wild cats throwing a tantrum!" Astrid shot back as she let go of both the men. They quickly scrambled up and then saw the group that stood there.

"Your Highnesses, these are representatives from Asgard and Midgard, including the one and only Mistress of the Wind," their escort stated. "They have come to inquire about the fate of the interlopers we had in our territory."

"Those harpies?" Býleistr grunted looking not very pleased. "They got what was coming to them."

"On behalf of Asgard we wish to retrieve them and compensate you for any trouble they have caused. They are scouts that may have vital information to a threat to all the Realms." Sigyn stated as she stepped forward.

"Hah, see I told you they were Aesir!" Helblindi turned to his brother with a smug look. "And you thought that they were Vanir!"

"Why would Asgardians come here except to cause more conflict?" Býleistr muttered.

"But is that not what those screeching women did?" the other shot back. "They nearly ruined our plans!"

"May we have some clarification as to what had transpired?" Sigyn asked as she frowned. She had a feeling that things ended up more complicated than she thought.

"What happened?! What happened was a pure mess thanks to them!" Helblindi roared. "We had everything handled until those 'scouts' of yours started meddling in our affairs!"

"Maybe we should just calm down and get to the bottom of this," Hiccup suggested. The two giants turned and looked at the auburn-haired man before muttering "The runt is right."

"Sad day that we are taking advice from….. Midgardians," the other muttered while glancing at the group before them.

"Come," Helblindi's gruff voice echoed through the throne room. He indicated for the group to follow him to a room adjacent which turned out to be a large, and poorly kept, dining hall. The twins looked through the large hole in the wall to see how high up they were now. Cold wind entered the room and the group shivered but the Frost Giants seemed utterly unaffected.

Their escorts accompanied the Princes as well and lined the wall opposite of their guests. "Now…." Býleistr started, looking a bit more composed than before "Your people caused quite a lot of chaos for us. Their offenses include the willful destruction of property, aiding and abetting a traitor to the Jothun race and his co-conspirators, ignoring Jothun law…."

"Let's not forget being all around rude," Helblindi muttered. As Hiccup observed the brothers, sitting opposite to them, he noticed the differences. Býleistr seemed to be the more organized brother and thought rationally much faster. Helblindi was quick to anger and seemed to be a hothead but even in their wrestling match Hiccup noted that he did not hurt his brother much even though he was much bigger. Hiccup turned to Sigyn who he noted was gripping the table they were seated at with white knuckles. The table would probably snap if she gripped any harder.

The others must have noticed Sigyn's dark stare and even if it wasn't directed at the Frost Giants, several guards still shuffled in discomfort. The gang would have to find out just what Sigyn had done to earn that title and the respect and fear that accompanied it.

"What happened?" Sigyn asked with no inflection in her voice. So the brothers filled them in on the events, which also included the deposition of Laufey as a traitor. Sigyn's eyes darkened and at the end of the tale she asked "Where are the Valkyries now?"

"In the lower dungeons," Helblindi muttered. "Do not think that there will not be any repercussions."

"I have the authorization of the Allfather to make any and all decisions and deals to secure our people," Sigyn stated diplomatically but the threat was left in the air if you could read in between the lines. Hiccup had figured it out. Any decisions could also mean the complete flattening of this palace, and he and Astrid had no doubt that Sigyn would follow through. From the comments Tyr and Frey had made, Sigyn was quite the formidable force you did not want as your enemy. Both Helblindi and his brother sat up straighter as they heard the hidden threat. "Are any of them hurt?" she then asked.

"Not greatly," Býleistr muttered. "You may see them but they cannot be freed at this time."

Sigyn nodded. The following was a conversation not for the ears of others. The Jothun who had escorted the group indicated for Sigyn to follow him. Hiccup and the others stayed behind with the two princes.

"Sooooo…." Snotlout mumbled, not entirely sure how to start a conversation with them. "What were you guys fighting about?"

"Snot!" Several, excluding the twins, turned to Snotlout. "Don't ask questions like that!" Dagur even proceeded to thump Snot on the head. "It's pretty invasive and probably personal!" But instead of being offended the two Jothun princes merely laughed.

Býleistr was the first to recover and said "We do not mind you asking. It is after all fairly common that we fight."

"It was about who assumed the throne," Helblindi stated. "I think I should be the one since I am the oldest of us."

"But I am the more logical one." Býleistr commented. "Being a king is much more than displaying raw strength!"

"Oh," Hiccup mumbled. This could be rather troublesome indeed. With the brothers fighting like this a civil war might break out. "Well isn't it just the matter of which one of you is the Crown prince?" The two brothers were silent then as they looked sadly at Hiccup.

"Jothunheim's Crown prince was taken from us when he was born," One of the brothers stated. "Laufey has never quite gotten over that."

"He did recently comment that he was able to get in touch with his missing son but the invitation to visit Jothunheim was rejected." Helblindi stated now more solemnly. "Laufey never named our older brother and he refused to tell us by which name he went now."

"I would drag him back personally if I knew!" The Jothun prince stated passionately. "We just cannot afford to have civil unrest now. Our missing brother either needs to appoint a Regent or abdicate."

The gang looked at each other for a moment. For those knowing Norse mythology they had a pretty good idea who Býleistr and Helblindi's brother was. But now was not the right time to voice it since it was a pretty touch subject for the two princes it seemed.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Sigyn and her escort approached the icy cells. The Frost Giant indicated to a cell at the back that housed the five Valkyries. Sigyn stopped at the indicated cell and peered inside. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the women huddled together for warmth.

"Absolutely disgraceful." She muttered as her gaze landed on the Valkyrie leader. Several eyes snapped up at her and the women looked wide-eyed at their visitor.

C-cap-captain Sigyn!" One of the women stood on shaking legs to greet her immediately.

"Brynhildr, just how far will you let the Valkyrie order sink." Sigyn's eyes were cold as she looked at her replacement. She did not address Brynhildr by her rank as that was a sign of respect. "Have you forgotten every lesson a Valkyrie learns!"

"We….We were just following orders!" Brynhildr mumbled with her eyes slightly downcast.

"Did your orders include the willful destruction of property or the interference with Jothun law?!" Sigyn asked as her eyes swept over the women. "Not only that, but you let Eir, your medic, get hurt!"

"I am seriously wondering about your leadership at this point Brynhildr." The current captain gulped. "You are scouts, you are meant to remain unseen! Not to go charging into an already chaotic situation where your people could have been easily hurt!"

"Our orders were to secure the Princes Ve and Vili, Sigyn. The Jothuns got to them before us."

Sigyn did not stop her scorching gaze though. "So your best plan was to attack the Jothuns?! Valkyries are trained in diplomacy as well as physical combat. Use it!"

"But those sava-BANG" Brynhildr did not get to finish as Sigyn grabbed the woman by her armor, yanking her forward and slamming her into the icy bars.

"It was your attack that led to Ve and Vili's escape, not the Jothun's." Sigyn hissed. "Because of your incompetence they may have joined up with the most powerful enemy these Realms have ever seen. Do not think that there will not be any repercussions!"

"Do not talk to me about repercussions Sig!" Brynhildr shot back now as spite clouded her voice. "You were the one to leave us! You have no say in how the unit is run now."

"How dare you!" Sigyn growled yet she did not let go of Brynhildr just yet.

"I know there will be repercussions for a failed mission like this." The woman muttered as she glared at Sigyn. "But I will not become you! Some failed relic sitting among dusty tomes! The high and noble Sigyn, giving up her illustrious position when she failed to protect Gungnir from being stolen by that bastard!" Brynhildr goaded. "So noble that you were willing to go into exile for your mistake. The Mistress of the Wind, The fleet-footed Valkyrie, nothing more than a librarian now." The woman spat. "So do not act all high and mighty to me!"

"Brynhildr…. Stop… that's enough." One of the Valkyries that Sigyn recognized as Mist muttered. Sigyn remembered the girl still being a trainee when Gungnir had been stolen. "You two spitting at each other is helping no one."

"But it is amusing as Helheim," A deep voice interrupted them. The women in the cell, as well as Sigyn, turned to the cell opposite of them to see a Frost Giant covered in bruises and sporting a dark smirk watching them.

"Laufey," Sigyn's eyes darkened and her mouth remained a straight line to show her displeasure.

"It is nice to see you too Sigyn," The former Jothun king joked. "Outside of the battlefields, I mean."

"I wish I could say the same for you," Sigyn muttered. The two stared each other down but neither noticed the malevolent red eyes that were watching the whole exchange from the shadows nor did anyone expect the explosion that rocked the lower prison right after.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

The explosion was felt through the entire palace putting the gang and the two Jothun princes on high alert.

"What in Norns name?!" Helblindi shouted as a large crack appeared on the walls.

"Sir, it came from below. The prisons." One of the guards mentioned.

"Well, don't just stand there man! Move it!" Býleistr shouted. That seemed to get everyone out of their stupor and had them all rushing towards the lower levels.

Meanwhile, down below, rubble from the ceiling had fallen causing an uneven surface. Those in the cells were largely unaffected but Sigyn and her Frost Giant escort were buried under it. The click-clack of heels could be heard as the dust settled causing the cells' occupants to look in the noise's direction. It was Laufey who reacted first at the sight of the woman that was casually approaching them. "You…. You….!" the Giant sputtered as his red eyes widened.

"Is that any way to greet your creator Laufey?" Ymir asked as she stopped in front of his cell. "You have greatly disappointed me," Her eyes narrowed as she looked down on the bruised former Frost Giant king.

"F…..Forgive me," Laufey said as he genuflected. "I encountered opposition when trying to recruit capable men for your army."

"Opposition?" Ymir queried. "You got opposition from other Jothuns?"

"Y….Yes…" Laufey mumbled.

"Preposterous," Ymir muttered as she started gathering magic in the palm of her hand.

"They….. They are tired of fighting oh great Creator!" Laufey reasoned. "Maybe with time…"

"The Jothuns exist for the sole purpose of fighting for MY glory!" Ymir told him without pause. "What good is a commander that cannot rally his troops." she said not noticing that the rubble nearby shifted. The Frost Giant had shielded Sigyn from the worst of the falling ceiling and they had only just gotten free. Sigyn had glanced in Ymir's direction and saw that she was about to send a glowing ball of magic straight at Laufey. She didn't like the giant but she also did not want to see him dead. Acting fast, Sigyn sent her own wind magic in the shape of an arrow to knock the ball off course. Ymir's magic hit Laufey in the shoulder instead of the heart causing her to turn angrily and look at the person who foiled her attack. Laufey let out a harsh breath while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Your weapon," The injured Jothun said as he handed Sigyn's warhammer back from out the rubble. She quickly looked him over and determined that he was in no condition to fight at the moment. Her own abdomen throbbed and a cut on her head was bleeding as she stood up and glared at Ymir. "Good luck," The Frost Giant managed to whisper as the two women were now caught in a stare off.

"And just who are you?" Ymir asked looking like she had just eaten a lemon. She stared at Sigyn with distaste.

"Your opponent," Sigyn said as she took a fighting stance, easily swinging her warhammer up. This caused Ymir however to let out an actual laugh.

"You?" The eons-old Giantess asked incredulously. "And here I was hoping for a challenge."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed but she would not fall for such tactics. She knew her opponent was just trying to goad her into attacking recklessly. The Valkyries still in the cell wisely backed up as the battle was about to start.

" _Kynda!_ " Sigyn chanted causing a massive fireball to appear before her. She immediately sent it hurdling straight at Ymir.

Ymir was unimpressed and batted the fire away like it was a flea. She however did not anticipate the hammer behind the fire that came crashing into her. The weight and momentum that the hammer traveled with caused Ymir to be flung back. Sigyn hoped she had made quite a dent in the woman but sadly she was mistaken. Ymir, while being sent back a few meters, was still standing and the woman had managed to catch her warhammer.

"Interesting," Ymir quirked a brow. "There is gravity magic on this so you can control its weight," She commented before flinging the weapon back at Sigyn.

The Librarian ducked as the warhammer impacted the wall behind her. When she stood up she frowned at Ymir who was watching her expectantly. "Why give me back my hammer?" Sigyn asked as she gripped the long handle and easily lifted it.

"You are at a disadvantage against me either way," The other responded. "This might just give you a sporting chance."

"Don't you dare underestimate me! I still have some tricks up my sleeve!" Sigyn said as her eyes narrowed. She activated her flight magic, the same she had used to keep up with the dragon riders, and charged at Ymir. The two women clashed causing a powerful discharge of magic to sweep through the room and probably the whole upper floor.

The fight between the two women was still in full swing when Hiccup, Astrid, and the rest of the gang along with the Princes and several more sets of guards managed to make it through the rubble and thick magical aura. Their eyebrows shot up as they saw the women battling it out in the air. The icy cell doors had long since been broken due to the fight and the Valkyries were huddling the other prisoners into safe zones so as not to become casualties. One of the Valkyries was even attending to Laufey's shoulder and managed to stop the bleeding.

"I must say," Ymir said while dusting off some invisible lint. "You have surprised me." A ball of white energy gathered in her hand now. The same magic she was going to use to end Laufey. "But tell me," She smirked. "What would you do, when you can't get to the ones you care about in time?" With that she lobbed the ball of energy at the Valkyries that were attending to the wounded.

"NO!" Sigyn's eyes widened and she turned her head sharply. She was too far away to stop the magic. Astrid acted quickly and used Stormfly's magnesium fire to intercept the ball of magic mid-air. Sigyn gave her a grateful nod but then Ymir whispered in her ear, having gotten way too close while the other was distracted. "Your opponent is me," She laughed before hurdling Sigyn towards the ground with alarming speed. The Asgardian let out a breath as she managed to get up. Sigyn proceeded to glare darkly at the chuckling Ymir.

"As amusing as toying with you ants is, I do have other business to take care of here." Ymir spoke looking not even out of breath.

"You. Are. Going. Nowhere!" Sigyn growled angrily while punctuating each word. She was covered in cuts and bruises and bleeding more profusely from her temple but the woman had Ymir in her sights and was not about to loosen her grip. Sigyn gathered what magic she had left and used her hammer, pointed at Ymir, to channel it. Soon two magic circles appeared on top of each other one was scarlet while the one below that seemed to be a soothing seafoam green. Both conjured circles crackled with magic and Brynhildr who recognized the attack for what it was ordered everyone to take up defensive positions and use and all shield spells they could cast.

" _Kynda! Stormr!"_ Sigyn called out causing a stream of fire and gale force winds to come out of the magic circles. The two spells fused and engulfed Ymir, as well as the dungeon wall. The large fiery cyclone kept going straight and when it was over the gang could see a very large hole in the wall, or more precisely several walls, as well as one of the palace towers that was crumbling. "My bedroom!" Helblindi shouted but he was mostly ignored. Everyone looked around to see if Ymir was still there but they could not find any trace of her.

Sigyn sank to her knees, completely exhausted and magically drained at the moment. "Holy Hell in a handbasket!" Dagur's brows shot up as he looked at Sigyn, the large hole in the wall, and then back at Sigyn again. He would never have guessed that the geeky head-librarian he and Meixiu had been conversing with for more than a week could have had that up her sleeve. Hiccup and Astrid had rushed to Sigyn to help her up while the guards took charge of the prisoners that were still huddled together.

"Is she gone?" Hiccup asked, "Like really gone?"

"No," Sigyn growled as she stood on shaky knees and leaned on her weapon. "That was just an Afterimage spell. I realized it too late."

"Afterimage spell?" Astrid asked as they helped the woman walk back to the group.

"Something akin to the Astral projection spell but more solid." Sigyn mumbled as she found a place to sit. "You can channel your power through an afterimage but not an astral projection."

"So she's still in…."

"Niflheim, yes." Sigyn sighed. "And probably near a very large power source if she could channel that much magic. But I'm more interested at what she wanted." Sigyn said and this time looked straight at Laufey. "You know don't you? She came here for another reason than to kill you."

"Yes" Laufey hissed out as his shoulder throbbed. He pursed his lips but he still answered Sigyn, mainly because the woman had saved his life. "She came here to retrieve her weapon from the Springs of Creation."

"Her….. Weapon?" Fishlegs squeaked while Heather's eyes narrowed.

"The bow Ragnarøkkr, capable of ripping the Realms asunder." The former King said with such finality. The entire room had turned so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Surprisingly it was Snotlout who broke the silence with "OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Back on Niflheim, Ymir panted on the ground next to the ice crystal Thor was encased in while coughing up blood. "AAAARRRRGGG!" She screamed as the irises in her red pupils turned to slits. An angry fist smashed into the crystal, which unfortunately didn't fall and shatter. Ymir stood up and dusted off her clothes and armor before glaring at the frozen Thor. "You….." She hissed as her eyes narrowed. "I will drain you of every drop of my magic you possess." She said it with such finality that it could be nothing but a promise. "Think twice next time before you try and fight me." She then uttered glaring one last time at the crystal before making her way back up towards the throne room.

In another part of Niflheim Hella was leaning against the cold icy cavern wall with her hand over her stomach to ease the pain. She was working what little magic she had to heal herself. Her breathing had returned to normal as soon as she had managed to mend her broken ribs. There was a low growl near her which caused her to look up.

"Do you smell something?" She asked and the only answer was a shuffle and the creature opposite to her rising to their hackles. Another growl was directed to what Hella assumed was the exit. Hella also stood up even if it was still painful. She grimaced and then motioned for the other to go further in the cave. The creature whined and Hella gave a firm stare. "Go, hide for now." This was followed by another whine. "I promise you can come out soon to scare whomever it is." Hella added. That seemed to appease the creature as it trotted further into the cavern without anymore complaint. Hella herself hid in an alcove half covered in the shadows so she could observe who was coming.

"Are you sure you are reading this right?" An annoyed voice echoed through the corridor not long after.

"For the tenth time, yes I am!" Another deeper voice could be heard answering back. Hella frowned. She thought she knew those voices. The footsteps came closer and Hella's eyes widened when she saw who it was. 'Why were her uncles Ve and Vili were in Niflheim?' she pondered. 'What were they even doing here?' Instead of immediately revealing her presence to her uncles she decided to observe them for a moment. ' _Look before you leap._ ' was one of her father's favorite sayings. Another was to never let a horse do a donkey's work. Hella still had to figure that one out. But looking before you lept seemed to be the correct choice here because what she overheard made her want to throttle those two.

"This is odd," She heard Ve say since he had his back to her. "She should be right here."

"Are you sure you did the scrying spell right?" Vili asked while sounding annoyed.

"Yes, for the hundred time! I know what I am doing!"

"Then where is Hella?!" Vili asked as he started running out of patience. "Ymir is going to be very unpleasant if we come back with nothing to show."

"Remember brother. We only need Ymir to do away with Odin. Then the throne of Asgard is ours." Ve muttered and their plans caused Hella's eyebrows to shoot up in shock. She covered her mouth as she kept listening. "Once we got that then we can do away with her."

"Have you forgotten that Ymir is all-powerful?!" Ve argued.

" _Was_ all-powerful brother. Was." Vili corrected. "Remember how great her power was eons ago. So far I've only noticed a fraction of it. I am willing to bet that all those years in captivity have weakened her."

"Yes….. well she still scares the hell out of me." Ve muttered. "We should have never come up with this crazy plan."

Vili pulled his brother close and Hella had to strain her ears to hear what they were saying. "We have not spent all these years getting rid of Loki and now Thor just to stop now. That throne will be ours!"

"But…." Ve was still worried and about to protest when Hella decided to speak up. "I think neither of you is going to get what you want." She said and came out of her hiding spot. The brothers turned and their eyes widened comically.

"Hella… we…. Uhm… can explain," Vili began but hella held up a hand silencing them.

"Do you expect me to believe anything other than treason, or were you talking about your monthly knitting club?" Hella dryly asked them.

"Well…. Uh…" ve started.

"I was being sarcastic," She deadpanned while narrowing her gaze at her uncles.

"Hella come with us quietly," Vili ordered. "If you do so then we will make sure that you are well treated."

"And if I don't?" She asked with a raised brow. Her wound still hurt but she crossed her arms anyways to show her defiance.

"Now let's be reasonable here Hella," Vili stated. "There are two of us and only one of you." A menacing growl tore through the cavern then causing the brothers to jump in shock. Large paws appeared out of the darkness of the cavern followed by sharp teeth attached to a very intimidating maw attached to a very angry giant ice wolf.

"Uncles, you remember Fenrir don't you?" Hella smirked as the blue furred wolf bared his fangs more.

The ensuing 'conversation' shall be left up to the imagination but it can be said that Fenrir came out as top dog. The duo, with Hella on the wolf's back, finally left the cavern.

"We need to get out of here boy," she had told Fenrir as she gave him a scratch behind the ears while they traveled over the frozen tundras. "Let's go visit some old friends."

Back on Jothunheim the gang was following Laufey, who was still under guard, as he led them through a maze of underground catacombs.

"I never knew something like this existed under the city," Býleistr commented as he held his torch aloft. The catacombs under the city seemed to stretch for miles and go deeper into the ice then what was thought possible. The entire group carried a torch to illuminate their way and an eerie echo permuted through the rooms. Fishlegs let out a gulp while Heather clasped his shoulder. The little Razorwhip had draped itself over her shoulders and hung lazily like a scarf.

"Only the Kings of this Realm are made aware of its existence." Laufey told his son.

"If it's such a powerful weapon why haven't we used it in our previous wars?" Helblindi asked annoyed.

"I happen to be in agreement with Helblindi. Why did Asgard not know of this weapon's existence." Sigyn frowned. She had recovered somewhat and her wounds had been tended to but she was still limping a bit.

"Asgard pokes its nose in too many affairs." Býleistr answered testily. "Why would that be made aware of such a weapon?!"

"It threatens the realms!" Brynhildr, who had asked to accompany the group, stated. "Asgard should have been made aware."

"And since when is Asgard Judge, Jury and Executioner?!" Býleistr retorted testily. "Jothun magic is superior to Asgardian magic! And what did you lot do? You invaded our lands and robbed us of our knowledge! Thousands of magic tomes destroyed or taken!"

"It was for the good of the Realms!" Brynhildr retorted. "Norns knows what would have happened if you lot could effectively wield Creation magic!"

"You lot! You lot!" Helblindi bristled. "That's it!" The Frost Giant prince shouted as he turned to stare down the mouthy Valkyrie. "Don't lump us all in with Ymir!" he shouted at her. "We had a right to our magic just as you have a right to yours!" The prince bristled so much that Brynhildr took a step back. "This is why I hate Asgardians. Acting all self-righteous and thinking they know what is best for the Realms! Here is a newsflash for you! Magic is not good nor bad. It's how you use it!"

"Enough!" Sigyn was between the Valkyrie and angry Giant before things escalated. "We are not here to fight! You can do that after we uncover some things." Both parties huffed, grumbled, and pursed their lips but stood down since no one wanted to anger a cranky-Warhammer-wielding Librarian who could most likely put another hole in the palace.

"How much further?" Helblindi then turned to Laufey to ask.

"We're here," the former King told them and indicated to the cavernous room before them. The group walked inside and the room was empty save for two very large and very thick doors made of ice etched in the wall. "These doors lead to the Spring of Creation."

"Why are there no guards here if this is such an important location?" Býleistr pondered aloud.

"Why don't you go check the door for yourself." Laufey laughed. The brothers shrugged and approached the large doors. Both princes huffed and puffed but with all their strength they could not get the doors open. Everyone else also gave it a try and it was Sigyn who realized something "This is an enchantment. What are the requirements for opening it?" The question was directed to Laufey who had been watching them try to open the doors."

"I see some Asgardians still have a brain," Laufey chuckled which caused Frey and Tyr to bristle. They were only held back from voicing their displeasure by the glare Sigyn had shot at them.

"This is the Spring of Creation. Any Jothun who bathes in that spring will gain an understanding of Creation magic. The tomes that were lost in the wars were only fragments of what could be achieved with this magic." Laufey spouted. "At the bottom of the spring lies Ymir's weapon. Crafted in the final days of the Great war but never used."

"Is it me or is he being a bit dramatic here?" Eret whispered to Dagur.

"He might just be that dramatic," Dagur whispered back.

"I heard that!" Laufey shouted causing the two to flush in embarrassment.

"So…. how do we get in?" Fishlegs asked.

"You don't. That is the whole point." Laufey answered. "It is also why this place has stayed unguarded and was forgotten. Only Ymir or a Jothun mage has the qualifications to open this door." Then he added with a bit more bite to his words "And since no Jothun can wield magic at this time it is virtually inaccessible."

"I have a question," Hiccup said. "Does a Jothun have to wield Jothun magic or any other magic?"

"Hiccup why do you ask?" Astrid now pondered.

"Because if I'm right then Laufey did have a backup plan for getting this door open."

"WHAT?!" The group shouted and Laufey winced not just at the blatant suspicious stares he was getting but also at the echos in the cavern.

"Think about it," Hiccup directed mostly to Astrid and Fishlegs. "We know at least one Jothun that can wield magic. It was even confirmed that they had spoken before."

"LOKI!" both said at once and Laufey actually winced again as the stares now turned more suspicious.

"Anything you want to tell us father?" both Jothun princes muttered as their glare intensified.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Laufey actually gulped out of nervousness as all eyes settled on him. "Now… this isn't what you think."

"And what should we think?" Astrid now asked with her eyes narrowed. "Did you or did you not plan to use Loki to open this door?"

"I only realized that he could possibly do it after meeting him. I SWEAR!" Laufey argued. "It wasn't even on my mind then!"

"Wait…. Loki, as in the second Asgardian prince Loki?! How is he able to open this door. He isn't a Jothun." Býleistr interrupted and the gang facepalmed, having forgotten that Laufey told them nothing of their older brother.

"Well…. Actually," Hiccup mumbled and Astrid shot the twins a glare when she overheard them making a bet to see if Hiccup would be pulverized this time or not. "According to Eart-Midgardian sagas," Hiccup was actually nervous as he stared down the two Giants "Loki was adopted by Odin but he is actually Laufey's son and your older brother."

Hiccup cringed when the outrage came. He had sort of expected it with Helblindi's distaste for Asgardians. "Are you telling me that my brother is…. Is an ASGARDIAN!" The Giant spat as if it was a personal affront. "And you knew this!"

"Technically, raised by Asgardians," Hiccup corrected only to quickly step back as Helblindi raged. "Way to go genius," Toothless commented. "Anger the Frost Giant even more."

"That's even worse!" Helblindi uttered. "To…. To have one of our own raised by the enemy!" At this point any Asgardian present wisely kept their mouths shut as the Giant raged.

"Helblindi calm down!" Laufey chastised.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Helblindi uttered. "You knew about this! When you found him, why the hell didn't you drag him back here?" He directed at his father.

Laufey was quiet for a moment before he answered "Your brother is….. A grown man. If he did not wish to meet us then that's his choice."

"This isn't like you," Býleistr commented with a frown. "You would have dragged him back here. You dragged a kicking and screaming Helblindi to a marriage interview!"

"I thought we were never going to bring that up again!" Helblindi having somewhat calmed down punched his brother in the arm.

"I chose to respect his wishes because he saved my life." When Laufey said this all eyes were on him again.

"Okay… we are going to need some MAJOR clarification here," Dagur stated and Heather and Fishlegs both nodded.

"But can we please do it somewhere warmer!" Snotlout complained as his teeth chattered. "My goosebumps have goosebumps!"

That was how the entire group ended up back in the dilapidated dining room. Laufey was seated under guard and everyone looked at him to find out exactly what had happened.

"Alright, so this starts before I had met Ve and Vili," Laufey told them. "I knew the whole time who Loki really was and as you might have figured out I did not tell my other children because of the way they exaggerated."

"We did not exaggerate!" Helblindi huffed while his brother muttered "You sort of did." This earned Býleistr a pinch from his brother.

"Moving on….." Laufey muttered as he shot the two a glare. "One of the Norns, Skuld, kept in contact with me and informed me of how Loki was doing. This was up until he left before the naming ceremony."

"Wait… wait… wait, just a minute!" Býleistr stopped his father. "Why would one of the Norns, one of the prime seers of the Realms, be in contact with you?"

Laufey actually blushed, or the gang thought it was the Frost Giant version of a blush. "After your mother and I went our separate ways….. I… uhm… might have gotten a bit friendly with Skuld." Laufey confessed. "She was very sweet."

"Well that was more information than I needed to know," Helblindi muttered as he shot a glare at Býleistr for even asking that question.

"As you can imagine it was hard to pinpoint Loki's location afterwards," Laufey continued while completely ignoring the looks his sons were giving him upon finding out that their father wasn't an old hermit in an igloo. "One day Skuld contacted me out of nowhere, telling me that the best chance I had at speaking with Loki was at a tavern on Svartálfaheimr on a particular day, at a particular time." Laufey admitted. "Sometimes that woman's power was scary. But she seemed quite certain of herself."

 _-Flashback-_

 _(Svartálfaheimr- On a particular day, at a particular time)_

 _Laufey muttered under his breath as he trudged through the mud towards the tavern that Skuld had indicated his first-born son would be at. The rain came down like a thick curtain and it was difficult to see but Laufey could hear the sounds of merrymaking all the way out here. He was near one of the Dwarven mines and the tavern that slowly came into view was a two story building. The lights could be seen through the heavy rain and Laufey eagerly trudged towards it hoping to get dry. He was a Frost Giant darnit, he was Ice and Snow, he just didn't like rain all that much._

 _The tavern slowly became more visible and Laufey pressed a large hand against the doors, opening them. Warm air flit past him and the atmosphere in the tavern was jovial, well it was jovial until he stepped in the room. Dwarfs stopped toasting with their ale mugs and blatantly stared at him. The musician missed a note as Laufey saw his eyes widen. The Dark Elves in the tavern hid their curiosity well but the Jothun-king knew better. It wasn't everyday a Jothun ventured out of Jothunheim, especially with all the hate towards them._

 _He slowly walked into the tavern and eyed the patrons. One of them was his son but he could see no Asgardian in here which caused him to frown. There were plenty of Dwarves since the mines were nearby and even a couple of Dark Elves that inhabited the areas nearby as well. Laufey's giant footsteps caused the floorboards to creak and the atmosphere in the tavern became somewhat tense._

 _Laufey huffed as he glared at the patrons who quickly tried to hide their blatant stares. When the Frost Giant reached the bar he was greeted by a muscular Dwarf with an eyepatch. "Greetings," The short man mumbled as he eyed the Giant. "We don't get a lot of your kind in these parts."_

 _Laufey merely shrugged. At least this man had no open hostility for Frost Giants. Red eyes blinked for a moment as he took in the drinklist before seating himself at the bar. "A mug of mead," Laufey ordered as he put three silver coins on the counter. The barkeep eagerly took the money and poured him a large mug. Laufey assumed that the man had no problem with him as long as he was a paying customer._

 _The mug was placed before him and Laufey took a sip before turning a bit and observing the room. The tavern was two stories, with the upper part being rooms for rent. The lower part was lively. There was a stage near the back and even a firepit where miners huddled around telling tall tales. Tables throughout the room hosted Dwarves and Elves playing games, most notably card games that involved money. The Frost Giant king wondered what would draw Loki to such an establishment._

" _You seem to be looking for someone," The barkeep noticed and Laufey turned in his direction. "I know every patron that visits here. Maybe I can be of help stranger."_

" _So I may leave quicker I assume," Laufey quipped back as red eyes stared at the barkeep._

" _Your presence….." The Dwarf wrinkled his nose "Makes my other patrons… nervous. I would like to keep my business booming."_

" _Maybe you can help me," Laufey said as he stared at the barkeep with a raised brow. "I am searching for an Asgardian."_

 _Laufey expected a reaction, just not the barkeep's reaction. The man actually barked a laugh and snorted._

" _Then you are in the wrong place!" The Dwarf laughed as if Laufey had just told the funniest joke in all the Nine Realms, and maybe he had. The Jothun did not understand Dwarven humor._

" _No Asgardian would ever come to my backwater tavern," The barkeep said as he caught his breath. Many things were going through Laufey's mind at the moment, one of which was the thought 'Has Skuld lost her touch and gone insane to send him to this place?!', that thought was immediately replaced with 'Skuld would kill me if she knew I was even thinking that!'._

 _Laufey gave the room another sweep and his eyes landed on a table nearby that wasn't so jovial anymore. There several Dwarves must have just lost a fortune in a card game. The female Dark Elf they had been playing against happily scooped up the coins into her leather messenger bag. Laufey belatedly realized that he was smirking at the scene. It took a lot to outsmart a Dwarf, it took even more guts to outsmart a table of gambling Dwarves._

 _The Dark Elf that was scooping up the gold coins was just like any other elf Laufey had met. Fair Skinned, slim, white haired. The only thing that set apart Dark Elves from the Light Elves of Álfheimr was their ears. The long pointy ears of Dark Elves were pointed upwards instead of sideways like their counterparts._

 _Laufey mused as he nursed his mug of mead. The two Elf races had been one in the past until the Dark Elves exiled themselves from Álfheimr. The details as to what had happened were a little foggy to him. And then one thought made his eyes widen, 'The same but different!'. Laufey berated himself for why he hadn't asked this as well. He called back the attention of the Barkeep._

" _I've still not seen any Asgardians," The Dwarf told him dryly._

" _What about Jothuns?" Laufey asked with a little bit more hope than he would like to admit. Maybe Loki came here as a Jothun so he would not be recognized._

" _You are the only one that has walked through these doors." The barkeep answered as he started pouring more ale for his customers. The lady that had won big approached the bar and sat down a couple of stools away from Laufey. She scooped out some gold coins and placed them on the table before calling out "The next two rounds are on me!" That seemed to liven the mood of the tavern as the patrons gave a loud cheer. Laufey took a swig of his mead but secretly eyed the Dark Elf. She had shoulder length white hair and was dressed in a form-fitting long-sleeved green and black battlerobe. The clothing was stylish but allowed for easy movement. Laufey guessed she was either a Mage or a Huntress._

" _Lady Discord, always so generous after a big win. Your usual?" The barkeep said and his tone was much more pleasant to her than it was to Laufey._

" _The mood needed livening up," The woman shrugged as she received a glass of some type of Dwarven liquor that Laufey was not familiar with. The female Elf then turned to Laufey, her emerald gaze upon him now, and raised her glass in a toast. "You are a long way from home. May you have a safe journey." The woman commented._

" _Thank you," Laufey mumbled as he raised his own mug slightly. The tavern was back in full swing and Laufey just sat there wondering if he had made the journey for nothing. With one last nod to the barkeep and the Dark Elf he drank the last of his mead in one gulp before departing the tavern._

" _You know he was looking for…." The barkeep started but the female Dark Elf interrupted with "I overheard."_

" _What are you going to do now?" The man behind the counter asked in a whisper._

 _The emerald gaze of the Elf followed the Jothun king's departure along with some not so friendly clientele not soon after. The lady stood up from her stool and muttered "Probably something stupid."_

 _-Flashback to be continued-_

 **AN: Helloooo all. Yes, this is an early update since I won't have time in the weekend to add this. I hope you all enjoy. In the next two chapters we shall see some events unfold that have led to the mess the gang currently finds themselves in. There are still several issues to resolve and some pants to set on fire. We'll be seeing some more faces from the famous Norse myths soon and where they will stand. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

"WHAAATTTTTTT!" Laufey was shocked out of his tale as the twin menaces invaded his personal space screaming in unison.

"You said you met Loki!" Tuffnut shouted.

"So where was Loki?!" Ruffnut added with a tilt of her head.

"I'm getting to that!" Laufey exclaimed as he drew back. Astrid and Hiccup yanked the twins back in their seats as Fishlegs and Snotlout merely stared at their outburst. Heather patted Windshear as the hatchling let out a confused yip.

"Who knew they worshipped Loki so badly." Snotlout whispered as Fishlegs nodded. The twins were clinging to the table as they wanted to hear the rest of the story. Fishlegs thought Jerry had done a marvelous job of distracting them when they found out who he really was.

"I was…. Getting to that." Laufey mumbled. "Skuld said it was my best bet to talk to Loki and I did talk to Loki…. Just not in the form that I wanted."

"Well what happened?" Both twins asked eagerly. Laufey coughed before continuing his tale.

 _-Flashback Continued-_

 _Laufey grumbled as he closed the door of the tavern, not willing to slam it to draw more attention to himself. It was still raining outside and it might have even intensified._

" _Waste of time," He grumbled under his breath as he started trudging back to the Bifrost station. The rain was loud in his ears and that was why he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Nor feel the knife in his back before it was too late._

" _Ah!" Laufey clutched the wound where the knife was still embedded in his lower back and turned to face his assailants. Blood seeped out of it as he narrowed his eyes at three hooded Dwarves. "What do you want?" Laufey asked shakily as he tried to stem the blood flow but since the wound was on his back it was very difficult._

" _You dead, you filthy Jothun!" The Dwarf in the middle shouted as he brandished another dagger. "Your kind is a disease!"_

 _Laufey prepared himself for another attack and mentally berated himself for letting his guard down. It was however a certain female voice that stopped everything._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you," The female Dark Elf Laufey had seen at the bar said in a commanding voice as she approached._

" _Stay out of this elf!" The Dwarf shouted over the rain that was coming down. Laufey blinked and then wobbled. It seemed the bloodloss from the wound was more than he anticipated. He mentally whacked himself as this was no situation to just lay down for a nap as one bled out._

 _Laufey's breathing was getting more labored as he heard the female Elf say "Unfortunately I can't do that. You have one chance to leave peacefully or I will kill you all." This got a laugh from the Dwarves as they regarded her._

" _This slip of a thing?" One of the Dwarves called out as they regarded her dismissively. Meanwhile, Laufey actually stumbled as blood flowed freely down his back and legs, the dagger must have penetrated one of his vital organs. "Well don't say I didn't warn you…." The Dark Elf mumbled as two magic circles materialized in front of her hands._

 _Laufey's red eyes widened as the raindrops in the entire area started turning to ice and coalesce. It had been millennia but he recognized this particular type of magic signature. 'Jothun Magic' his mind supplied as the coalesced ice crystals turned into icicles. 'How did this Elf know Jothun magic? Not even he or any other Jothun knew Jothun magic.' He pondered this as his vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was the Dwarves taking several steps back as the icicle rain was aimed at them. The blood loss finally caught up with him. No matter how big Laufey was, too much blood lost would spell the end for anyone. As darkness consumed him he heard screams and then a distinctly male voice said "Oh dear, what am I going to do with you?"_

 _When Laufey woke up again he felt the plush mattress and pillow under him. The bed he was in seemed to be for one person and he realized that he was covered with a quilt as well. "Ah, finally he awakens." A voice said from the right causing Laufey to jerk his head in that direction. There on a chair next to a small table sat a man dressed in black and green clothes with silver accents added at the long sleeves. His hair was black and swept behind in a ponytail and Laufey couldn't see how long it actually was._

" _Who are you?" Laufey asked, immediately on guard, as he sat up quickly only to wince as he looked down at his bandaged abdomen as the blanket had been yanked off._

" _I wouldn't get up that fast if I were you." The man said and closed the book that he'd apparently been reading._

" _Who are you?" Laufey repeated as he started to become impatient._

" _Let's see, I go by many names, Prince of Asgard, Liesmith, Wordsmith, Silvertongue, Trickster, Pain-in-the-behind, the last one is not important," The man waved it off and then said "The better question is 'who are you and why are you searching for a particular Asgardian?', hmm?" The black-haired man then rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head against it completely unperturbed about the fact that Laufey potentially attack him._

 _Laufey gaped at the man for a moment and then just sat there staring. "You're him. You're Loki."_

" _Who else would I be?" Loki smirked and raised a brow. "Now since you know my name now, I would like the same courtesy."_

" _I am Laufey, King of Jothunheim and your father." Laufey introduced._

 _Loki snorted and then said "Are you serious? You are actually using that line on me?" Laufey blinked for a moment thinking that Loki might not believe him and said. "I am very serious. I have been meaning to talk to you for a while now."_

" _No...No…." Loki said. "I was referring to that line being straight out of Midgardian pop culture."_

" _Pop culture?" Laufey repeated, confused, as he had never heard that word before. The last time he was on Midgard the people were still primitive._

" _So why is dear old dad here?" Loki asked as he still sat in the same position and watched Laufey._

" _Before I answer that, I want to know what happened to the elf that was there when I was attacked. Do not tell me the dwarves killed her." Laufey asked. She potentially might have saved his life and he owed her one._

" _Oh that," Loki barked a laugh before changing into the female Dark Elf right before Laufey's eyes._

" _Huh?" Was all Laufey could utter as his red eyes widened comically. "You're.. Uh…. eh….. Well I always wanted a daughter." Was what finally came out of his mouth._

" _It is just an illusion," Loki told him as he changed back. "I can't very well go prancing around the Nine Realms looking like me. Now I would like to know why you sought me out."_

" _Well, we're family. I thought we could reconnect." Laufey answered._

" _Eeeh, try again." Was Loki's bored response. "You knew where to find me, so you must have had eyes on me for a while. So why now and not earlier?"_

 _Laufey let out a sigh. "You have two younger brothers you know. I am sure they would love to meet you. As such I want to invite you to the Jothun homeworld myself."_

" _I've had my fill of brothers for a while." Loki shrugged. "If that is all you had to say…"_

" _WAIT!" Laufey shouted as he nearly scrambled out of bed to get to Loki. "I'll tell you my real reason."_

 _Loki now stood facing his father on the bed and looked as if he was waiting for the real reason. "While it is true that I would like for you to meet your brothers, I also wanted to let you know that you are still the Crown Prince of Jothunheim and I want you to take your rightful place on the throne."_

" _You are offering me a Realm?!" This time Loki actually looked startled._

" _I am getting old and would like to leave Jothunheim in the most capable hands possible. The Jothuns need a strong leader to help guide them towards the future. I know of your achievements Loki. You would make your race proud."_

" _My race? My race?" Loki now said with an incredulous look. "I've been raised Asgardian. I've been raised with the very beliefs you despise!"_

" _But you are Jothun!" Laufey argued. "Your knowledge would benefit our people the most."_

" _Your people…."_

" _What?" Laufey asked._

" _You said our people but the Jothuns are your people." The black-haired man frowned. "It has been only a few years since I discovered the truth and I still can't stand to see my original face in the mirror!"_

" _But….." Laufey began but was cut off. "No buts. I am sorry you had to make this long journey but I won't be going with you. I've finally found some freedom away from the constantly prying eyes of a Royal court and I am not about to jump into another one."_

" _Wait Loki!" Laufey said quickly as he saw that the man was about to depart. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked that of you. Is there no way we could stay in contact? While I did come here with ulterior motives you are still my son and I wish to get to know you."_

 _Laufey saw Loki bite his lip while looking pensive. "You may… write." Loki finally said as he looked at the Frost Giant. "Deliver them to the barkeep and he shall forward them to me."_

" _You do not live in this Realm?" Laufey asked._

" _Oh no, I only come here for the drinks." Loki shrugged. "Best Dwarven alcohol in my opinion."_

" _And the female disguise?" Laufey now asked. "You could easily go as a male right?"_

" _Females tend to get free drinks," Loki smirked. "I am first and foremost a trickster." With that said Loki gave a short nod before using his magic to disappear._

 _Before Laufey left he had another talk with the barkeep. The Dwarf grumbled and was still reluctant with information but he did mention that Loki frequented this place irregularly but had a room reserved upstairs. The same room Laufey had come out of. The Dwarf seemed awfully protective of Loki, at least from what Laufey observed and he idly wondered as he left the tavern what their story was._

 _When Laufey returned to Jothunheim he was still amazed that he had actually found his first-born and had a conversation with him, even if he hadn't managed to convince him to return to Jothunheim. When the King neared the throne room a guard informed him that he had two visitors. Laufey frowned as there weren't many visitors what frequented here. When he finally saw who it was that was waiting for him he let out a groan._

" _Ve and Vili," Laufey grumbled. "Tell me, what would the younger brothers of the All Powerful Odin be doing here."_

" _Laufey….." Ve began. "What if we said we had a way to restore the Jothun race to their rightful place of power."_

 _Laufey lifted a brow and then looked at the brothers with narrowed eyes. "You have 30 seconds to explain before I have you thrown out of a window on one of the higher floors."_

 _-End Flashback-_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Hiccup, Astrid and the gang returned to Asgard after Laufey had revealed all and they were to put it frankly, shocked. Sigyn, Tyr and Frey had to deliver their report to Odin about all the events that had transpired. It was all mind boggling really, Ve and Vili seemed to have had this planned out far earlier than anyone thought, Laufey joined their plot because he wanted a better future for his people, Sutr agreed to hand over the crown because he wanted his lover back. After everything that was revealed there were still many more questions that needed to be answered. The biggest one of them all was 'How do you destroy a Universe ending weapon?'

Laufey had assured them that the bow, Ragnarøkkr, was near indestructible and that was why it was placed in the Springs of Creation. But when the person that you wanted to keep the weapon away from is the only one that can access the Springs as of now, then that created a major dilemma. For now all Hiccup and the gang could do was wait.

When they had exited the Bifrost gateway Tuffnut immediately set out to look for Chicken. The blonde had to stop and stare open-mouthed when he did find his chicken, for said fowl was now sporting silvery Orihalcum armor and was lazily sitting on the lap of a Dwarf who was in conversation with Heimdall.

"Uhm…." Tuffnut, for once, was at a loss for words but the Dwarf greeted the group warmly. "Hello, I'm Brokkr." The Dwarf greeted and Toothless and Stormfly popped out of their tattoos to give the familiar man a greeting.

"Oh, you're the one Toothless said he met previously." Hiccup said as the group approached.

"That's right and I see you've come to pick up your chicken." Brokkr stated as he proceeded to hand the armored bird to Tuffnut.

"Yes… Yes," Tuffnut said before he hugged the clucking chicken close. "Oh I missed you so much baby! Have you been a good bird. Have you?" he started cooing and both Heimdall and Brokkr actually burst out laughing.

"Good.. HAHAHAH.. Goo-HAHAHA," Brokkr tried to stifle his guffaws while Heimdall quirked a smile. "That damn bird was a handful but she did help us out."

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut's head shot up and then he looked back at Chicken who was giving him an innocent expression, or a chicken version of an innocent expression. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid could be certain and Ruffnut just let out a groan while Snotlout shrugged.

"I'm afraid to ask," Ruffnut had grumbled.

"I'm hazy on the details too but Heimdall knows. He's just keeping his mouth shut cause he gave the bird mead." Brokkr laughed at the horrified look Tuffnut had on his face. The Blonde turned to Heimdall and shrieked "YOU GAVE CHICKEN MEAD!"

"She liked it…." Heimdall said sheepishly.

"I bet she did," Ruffnut now guffawed as she clapped her brother on the shoulder. "Come on let's go." She said and started tugging him away.

"But….. But…." Tuffnut sputtered. "I want to know what happened!"

When Ruffnut had dragged Tuffnut out of earshot Hiccup and Astrid noticed Heimdall let out a relieved breath. "You think he'll ever find out?" Hiccup heard Heimdall ask Brokkr quietly.

"Shhhh…." Brokkr shushed.

Hiccup looked to Astrid to see if she had overheard that as well. Astrid nodded but then said "I don't want to know… Things are weird enough as it is." With that Hiccup shrugged. Anything Chicken had been up to while possibly drunk couldn't be so bad, right?

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins had gone their own ways which left Hiccup and Astrid to walk the city alone. Astrid had her arm around Hiccup's but it seemed her mind was a million miles away.

"Is something bothering you?" Hiccup asked as he noticed that Astrid was distracted.

"It's just… uhm… you don't need to worry Hiccup." Astrid smiled at him as she leaned closer. "I was just thinking about it all."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I know what you mean. A lot has happened." The two walked through the city at ease, Toothless and Stormfly had gone off somewhere to do Dragon-knows-what which left their hosts with some privacy.

"Do you ever get the feeling…." Astrid trailed off for a moment. "That since we got to Asgard we've just been minor players in the whole scheme of things now?"

"Yeah….." Hiccup mumbled. "But it isn't a bad thing."

"How so?"

"Think of this," Hiccup said as he snuggled a bit closer to Astrid as they walked which her blush slightly. "On Earth you had the weight of the world on your shoulders. Here, you can relax a bit. Even with the whole Universe-ending-crazy-woman loose….." Astrid laughed at this before Hiccup continued "There are other, more powerful players, getting ready to face her. This just isn't our fight."

"I know… I know…." Astrid mumbled. "I just… want to feel useful too. Watching Sigyn fight made me realize how underpowered we humans really are." She said. "Compared to the Asgardians we look like moochers."

"Ruffnut has been teaching you more words I see," Hiccup laughed.

"Actually it was Snotlout who I heard it from." Astrid said with a quirk of her brow. "Seems Hookfang has been lazy for a while. Snotlout actually was complaining that all he did was eat and not put him on fire anymore."

"Hookfang?" Hiccup asked. "Wait…. He hasn't been putting Snotlout on fire? That's weird?"

"The Snotlout on fire bit or Hookfang not putting Snotlout on fire?" Astrid asked with a laugh.

"You know what I mean!" Hiccup poked her in the side causing the Valkyrie to jump. She returned the poke and both ended up laughing.

"But, yes, I think Hookfang is worrying about something." Astrid said. "You should go talk to him."

"Me?" Hiccup queried. "You're the one with the Dragon ring."

"So I am," Astrid told him. "Doesn't mean I excel in having a man-to-dragon conversation with one."

"Alright, I'll go talk to Hookfang but what will you be doing in the meantime then?" Hiccup asked genuinely curious.

"We have some time before Odin determines what the course of action should be." Astrid said. "I think I'd like to spend more time with you while we can but I also need to see a woman about a thing."

"A thing?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Yes a thing."

"You aren't going to tell me are you."

"Noooope," Astrid laughed as she streached the word. They walked in companionable silence towards the palace and Hiccup had a thought before they reached the gates. "Astrid, I just noticed. It's almost New years on Earth." he said which caused his girlfriend to look at him with surprise.

"It is?"

"Yeah, I was just counting all the days in my head since we went on this adventure." Hiccup said. "Happy New years Astrid."

"Happy New Years Hiccup," Astrid smiled before giving him a sweet kiss which had Hiccup blushing again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Ve and Vili had, for a lack of better words, seen better days. They limped back into the ice palace to face Ymir after Fenrir decided to use them as a chew toy. Their armor was torn by those sharp teeth and claws and they were bleeding from several parts, some of which wouldn't be named. When they finally entered the throne room Ymir looked up from what she was doing and frowned.

"I am willing to guess that from your appearance you were unsuccessful." She stated rather calmly.

"Well… ye-AAH!" Vili was interrupted when ice encased him and his brother up to their knees. The Asgardians shivered as the cold shot through their veins.

"If you have failed me then why did you bother coming back!" Ymir shouted as her red eyes narrowed. "I want this loose end dealt with!"

"She's but one woman." Ve scoffed. "What threat could she possibly pose?" Ymir rose a brow at that statement as if to suggest they weren't standing in front of a powerful female themselves. "I mean…. Eh…" Ve caught on and tried to correct himself when Ymir shouted "Go get the job done and don't bother to return until you do!" Her frost magic lashed out, breaking the ice encasing the men's legs and sending them flying backwards. The brothers scrambled out of the throne room and when the large double doors were closed Ymir let out a curse.

"What now brother?" Ve asked once they were a very safe distance away. "How are we going to get into Ymir's good graces if she thinks we are incompetent."

"She owes us, Ve. We helped release her," Vili answered. "Haven't you noticed that all the time we've been in her presence that she hasn't killed us yet."

"We got lucky?" Ve pondered.

"No, she needs us," Vili said. "She hasn't stepped out of this palace the whole time. Something is keeping her bound here and she needs us to do her dirty work for her."

"What do you suppose it is?" Ve asked.

"I don't know, but I do have some vague idea." Vili told his brother. "But for now we have to get Hella. The Bifrost to this place is shut down. There is no place for that woman to run to."

"She's Loki's daughter and he didn't need a Bifrost to get around," Ve reminded his brother and then a lightbulb went off in Vili's head.

"Brother, go grab me a map of this realm. I might know where she is heading towards." Vili stated as a smirk crossed his features.

Back on Asgard we find Hiccup knocking on Snotlout's door. "So how are you going to do this?" Toothless, who had returned red-faced to the tattoo, asked.

"Just talk I guess," Hiccup shrugged. He hadn't really thought about how this man-to-dragon talk would actually go. The door opened to reveal Snotlout. The shorter man raised a brow and asked "Hiccup what are you doing here?"

"Well,... Astrid mentioned that there might be something bothering Hookfang." Hiccup said. "For some reason she thinks I might be able to help."

"Well you came at the right time." Snotlout stated. "Mr Mopey over there didn't even light me on fire when I gave him a whole chicken. HE ALWAYS LIGHTS ME ON FIRE!"

Hiccup looked into the room as Snotlout let out a distressed mutter. "I have no clue what is going on anymore!"

The Nightmare was in his plushy form and was just nibbling at the chicken instead of devouring it. Hiccup approached calmly and asked "Hookfang is something the matter?"

Hookfang suddenly looked up from what must have been a very deep thought and asked "When did you get here?" Now Hiccup knew something strange was going on. The dragons were always alert.

"Snotlout, Astrid and I are a bit worried about you." Hiccup told the dragon plainly since there was no beating around the bush. Hookfang looked as Snotlout, then at Hiccup, and then at Snotlout again before saying "I'll tell you somewhere private."

Hiccup nodded and the small Monstrous Nightmare flew on his shoulder and settled there. Toothless also popped up and settled on his head. "Dude, any more dragons and you'll be a dragon Christmas tree," Snotlout joked a bit which caused Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"We'll be back later," Hiccup said as he and the small dragons left.

"Where do you want to go?" Hiccup asked Hookfang.

"There is a small courtyard on the floor above." Hookfang told him. Hiccup brought the dragons there, the courtyard was beautiful. It had a large glass dome overhead and Hiccup was sure he heard a waterfall in the distance. It looked more like a tropical forest than a courtyard. Hookfang proceeded to fly off of Hiccup's shoulder and turn big. The large red dragon now curled up on the path while Hiccup took a seat on one of the benches. Toothless was still on his head surveying the whole area.

"This doesn't leave here Hiccup," Hookfang stated. "I don't want Snotlout to know."

"Why? Is it bad?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"No it's not. Quite the opposite actually." Hiccup could have sworn he saw Hookfang blush but with the red scales Hookfang had it was hard to really tell. "It's just….. If Snot knows…. Then he'll just tease me."

"Well, Snotlout does like to tease but I'm sure it's not so bad," Hiccup reasoned.

"Hiccup, I think I'm in love!" Hookfang shouted.

"Oooooh…" Hiccup was surprised as he watched the Monstrous Nightmare hide his face under a wing.

"Who is the lucky dragon that caught your eye?" Hiccup asked.

"Meatlug…" Hookfang mumbled from under his wing.

"And the whole not setting Snotlout on fire thing?" Toothless now asked as the Nightfury's attention turned to the conversation.

"Just me and my stupid nerves," Hookfang grumbled.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Hiccup asked.

"What if Meatlug doesn't like me back!" Hookfang nearly shouted. "What if she has eyes on another dragon? SHE'S AN EXPERIENCED LADY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DATE! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

Both Hiccup and Toothless coughed at that last bit of information. "Oooookayyyyy…" Hiccup said. "Toothless, want to help him get the girl?"

"Damn right I do!"

Meanwhile, as Toothless and Hiccup were plotting, Astrid was on the other side of the palace looking for someone. Yet it was someone else that found her.

"Astrid…" Valka asked as she approached the Valkyrie. Astrid stopped and stared. She wondered what Hiccup's mother wanted with her. It was no secret that Valka had misgivings about Hiccup and her becoming a couple. "Could we…. Talk for a minute?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Haddock," Astrid said wondering what was going on. They stopped near one of the windows that overlooked Asgard but at this moment neither woman was paying much attention to the view.

"Astrid, call me Valka please,"

"I….eh….. " Astrid didn't know what to say. Valka had never been this pleasant with her before. Usually on their journey it was more of a glare that was shot her way by the woman.

"I know that in the past I made my displeasure known," Valka started jostling Astrid out of her thoughts. "I just want to say, I'm sorry and I apologize."

"Wha-" Astrid snapped her mouth shut as she looked at the other woman.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You deserved better," Valka apologize. "I thought I knew what was best for my son but the truth is….. He's been so happy with you. You make him happy." She then gave a small smile. "I know that you probably don't believe me, but could we maybe….. Start over?"

"Valka… I understand why you would worry." Astrid said. "After all, I'm a lot older than him." And theoretically Astrid was quite a few centuries older even if she looked in her early twenties.

"My son's happiness is what I care about, and right now that is you." Valka stated which caused Astrid to blush slightly. "Any person who says otherwise will face my wrath!" That sentence caused Astrid to giggle.

"Would you like to borrow my axe?" Astrid asked as she and Valka began walking down the corridor again.

"Don't worry. I have a pot," Valka smiled. "And if that doesn't work I'll bring out the slipper." This sent Astrid into a fit of laughter as both women neared the library. They were almost there when they heard a loud crash followed by someone shouting "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOOK SYSTEM?!"

The two women could see three guards holding back a nearly feral Sigyn while the forth held her warhammer several paces out of her reach. Upon looking further they saw Eret cowering and using a large tome as a shield on the other side.

"I'm afraid to ask," Valka muttered as the women looked on at the scene.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

"I'm afraid to ask," Astrid heard Valka mutter as Sigyn was still trying to get free and probably clobber Eret. She approached the people gathered there hesitantly and asked "Is there something the matter?"

"Something the matter? Something the matter?!" Sigyn growled. "I left for a few hours and my entire system has been… REARRANGED!"

"They weren't in alphabetical order!" Eret shouted back as Sigyn still struggled to get free. Meixiu who appeared to have been hiding behind a secondary upturned table tried to shush Eret.

"They weren't supposed to be in alphabetical order!" Sigyn shouted.

"Okay, okay… maybe we should all calm down here." Valka suggested as she placed herself between Sigyn and Eret. She turned to Eret and asked "Is there a reason you rearranged everything?"

Eret flushed and said a bit embarrassed "I guess my OCD kinda took over. I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry."

"Sigyn, Eret seems sorry that he ruined your system." Valka said. "I know you worked hard in this place but maybe you could let this go?"

Sigyn stilled for a moment and thought "I guess I overreacted," She muttered. "I can always rearrange the books again."

"See!" Valka clapped her hands together. "There is no need for such violence."

Sigyn nodded as the guards let go of her hesitantly. Eret also stopped cowering.

"That was amazing!" Astrid exclaimed as Valka returned to her. She saw Sigyn and Eret making up while Meixiu also came out of her hiding spot.

"You learn some diplomacy when you have a son and a husband fighting over the last chicken leg." Valka stated with a snort. "I'm assuming Sigyn was the one you wanted to see."

"Yeah but I think she needs to blow off some steam." Astrid said.

"Oh then I know just the perfect method." Valka smirked. "You three, want to come with us to the archery range?" Valka had shouted causing Eret, Meixiu and Sigyn to turn in their direction. "We can have a girl's night out tonight as well."

"But I'm not a girl," Eret mumbled.

"Yes…. We can see that," Meixiu stated as she looked Eret up and down. "For tonight you can be."

"Maybe I should get a head start on rearranging those books," Eret suggested as he broke out in cold sweat at the looks the women were giving him. Meixiu nodded to Sigyn and they each looped an arm around one of Eret's biceps and dragged him towards Astrid and Valka.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat." Meixiu stated. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot!" Eret shout. "A LOT!"

The group of women made their way through the hallways and not even the guards were brave enough to try and save a squirming Eret.

Meanwhile, in another part of the very large palace Fishlegs found who he was looking for. "Jerry?" He called out as he knocked on the man's chamber doors. When Fishlegs heard nothing he knocked a bit louder only this time there came an explosion from the other side. Fishlegs jumped back as black smoke came out from under the door. It was opened a few seconds later by a soot covered Jerry. His black hair that was normally neatly tied in a ponytail was blown backwards and looked slightly burned. "Fishlegs?" Jerry asked surprised to see Fishlegs here.

"Yeah… uh….. Jerry, I have some questions for you." Fishlegs said. "Do you mind if I come in or could we go someplace private?"

"You can come in." Jerry said as he moved aside. The smoke filtered out as Fishlegs stepped into the room. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the rows of bookshelves on one side.

"Woah," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I got my love of books from dad." Jerry stated. "But I'm guessing this isn't a social call. If this is about Heather then you should know nothing's going on between us."

"Wait… what?!" Fishlegs said.

Jerry raised a brow. "I'm not unobservant. You've been glaring at me whenever I talk to Heather."

"I've… uh…. Uhm…" Fishlegs sputtered and blushed. "Okay, okay. Fine. I might have been a bit jealous." He finally admitted.

"Heather and I are just friends." Jerry stated. "She likes someone else and she isn't exactly my type. Too little scales."

Fishlegs blushed. "Well…. Uhm… if she likes someone else…. I can't stand in her way."

"Oh dad save me from the obliviousness," Jerry groaned before he flicked Fishlegs on the forehead. "She likes you, you nincompoop."

"Oooh….. OOOOOOOH!" Fishlegs eyes widened.

"Heather is going to kill me for telling you," Jerry whispered.

"Probably…." Fishlegs muttered as a warm feeling sent butterflies flapping in his stomach at the previous news. "But I actually didn't want to talk about Heather."

"You didn't?"

"Did you hear what we found out on Jothunheim?" Fishlegs asked. Jerry nodded and answered "Yes, I was there during Sigyn's briefing."

"Then you must know that only a Jothun mage or Ymir can open the door." Fishlegs said and Jerry nodded again. "Your father being the only one we know of at the moment."

Jerry nodded. "Maybe you as well?" Fishlegs hopefully asked.

"No no" Jerry shook his head. "It was already discussed. I'm only half Jothun and I don't know any magic. Hella might have more luck but she is also only half Jothun."

"In Midgardian sagas Angrboða is a Frost Giant. Sorry if I just assumed…." Fishlegs stated.

"No, no. It's fine," Jerry said. "My mother does indeed come across as Jothun. Most don't know that she's a shapeshifting sea serpent." Jerry explained. "I get my abilities from my mother while Hella did inherit some magic from father."

"Oh, I didn't know," Fishlegs whispered.

"Of course," Jerry shrugged. "If everyone knew it wouldn't be a secret. People just assume that I get my powers from Loki. I'm just surprised he and I got along. With the way things ended with Angrboða I was sure he would hate me because I reminded him of her." Fishlegs didn't press the issue and just assumed Loki and Angrboða had a nasty breakup.

"Do you think Loki would be willing to help us?" Fishlegs asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. My father turned into a bit of a recluse." Jerry stated. "He's living in the last place you'd expect. I'm also worried about my sister. There has been no word yet so I think she might still be stuck on Niflheim."

"You want to go save her?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nah, Hella is a resourceful woman." Jerry laughed. "I'd be more concerned about the health of the people after her. Besides I made sure she was protected." A smirk appeared on Jerry's face which caused Fishlegs to let out an audible gulp. "She has her own allies to contact if she gets off of Niflheim."

"If you don't mind me asking… what were you making that went… kaboom?" Fishlegs asked quickly changing the topic.

"Oh, just some smoke bombs for Thrud. She's been a bit down her father left." Jerry explained.

"Who are you going to use those on?" Fishlegs asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Jerry looked at Fishlegs while grabbing a big bag of already made smoke bombs. "Why don't we go find Heather as well. This will be fun!" This caused Fishlegs to let out another gulp as he clearly saw the trickster part Jerry had inherited.

Meanwhile, back on Niflheim, Hella and Fenrir were making their way across a frozen tundra as the cold wind buffeted them. "Just a little bit more," Hella encouraged as she patted the wolf's fur. She herself was getting cold. Half-Jothun she may be but too much exposure while injured would be bad for her. The wolf ran over the tundra, kicking up snow as they neared their destination. "There!" Hella pointed to a natural rock outcrop that looked like an arc. Fenrir's large paws slammed into the snow as he sped up. The snow was lightly falling, that didn't mean that there wouldn't be a snowstorm tonight. They had to get out of this realm as fast as possible. When they neared the outcrop Hella jumped off from the Fenrir's back to inspect it. Snow crunched under her as she made her way over to the arc to inspect it.

Fenrir was standing guard as Hella felt along the rock formation. She shouted "AHA!" When she found her father's runes etched into it. "Thank you dad!" Hella shouted as she started chanting. Her father had told her he had backdoors through the Yggdrasil system on the different Realms if he ever wished to get away from prying eyes. She had never any need to use them but she knew they were near areas where the magic of the Realms converged and this was one of those spots. Mid-chant Fenrir started growling and baring his sharp fangs. Hella turned her head slightly to see two figures on some monstrous transportation heading straight for them fast. She managed to open the portal and shout for Fenrir just as Ve and Vili arrived.

"Hella you get back here!" Ve shouted as she and the wolf jumped through the portal.

"Quickly before it closes!" Vili shouted as he slid off their transportation. The two brothers huffed as the managed to jump through the portal just before it flickered off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Some important notes here.**

 **AN1: There is a spammer on Wattpad that is tagging people in story comments and impersonating an Admin. This person is posting a link which is likely linked to a virus or Phishing site. The comments are deleted within 5 minutes and afterwards cannot be found. I urge all my readers that are also using Wattpad to becareful and to not click the link. This came to my attention when my email account blew up with incoming comments they posted.**

 **AN2: The A.I. story will be updated this Sunday. I've had a much too busy week to do a lot of writing.**

 **Chapter 24**

Hella grabbed onto Fenrir's fur coat as they careened through the portal. It wasn't as smooth of a ride as through the Bifrost, in fact it felt downright nauseous. The duo landed with a heavy thud on a grassy plain. The portal was still open when Hella looked up and she spurned Fenrir into action. They had just made the treeline when Vili and Ve were spat out.

"Where she go?!" Hella heard one of her uncles shout as they sped away towards their destination.

"Good boy!" She told Fenrir once they were relatively out of danger. She gave him a few scratches behind his ears and was rewarded with a 'yip' in response. Hella looked around. It had been a while since she had been back here in her Realm of birth. Vanaheim didn't seem to have changed much. At least not the forest they were currently traveling through. The journey did not take long on wolfback and soon Hella and Fenrir entered a small village. She looked around at the hustle and bustle and the small children playing. It certainly brought back memories. Some of the inhabitants were shocked to see such a large wolf and backed away. Others grabbed their children as well. Hella let out a huff. Fenrir was just a big pup. Scratch his belly and he'd flop down like a rug. She still remembered her brother and her giving father those pleading looks to take in the abandoned wolf pup. Hella let a small chuckle slip. That had been a fun camping trip and Loki had been a bit out of depth on how to look after two kids. The end result was them getting a puppy.

Fenrir let out another yip as they approached a familiar house and Hella steeled herself. She hadn't been back in centuries. Fenrir laid down in the front yard and Hella got off. She approached the door and with a hesitant hand she knocked.

"Yes….." A voice said as the door opened. A woman who looked in her forties stood on the other side with eyes wide. "Hella?!"

"Hello mother," Hella greeted and was startled when she was enveloped in a hug.

"Come in, come in dearie," Angrboða said as she ushered Hella inside.

"You haven't changed a bit mom," Hella said as she looked at her mother and at the house she had grown up in. "Nothing in this village really has."

"But look at you, all grown up now." Angrboða said and then sadly looked at her daughter. "I know you probably hate me so what are you really doing here Hella?"

"I….. I… don't hate you mom." Hella mumbled. "I dislike some of the choices you made in the past but I don't hate you. And I also need your help. The fate of the realms might hinge on it."

Angrboða sighed. "I was a terrible mother you know. Not letting you know who your father was at that time. I know… I know I made some bad decisions in my life and my two children should hate me for it. You expressed your opinion quite loudly too."

"Mom….."

"Hella, let's face it. I was wicked then. I had a lot of time to think about what I did to Loki and I regret it now. I however don't regret the two wonderful children it gave me." Angrboða stated. "Jerry still writes. You don't. I might have been a bad role model at times but I'm still proud of how both of you turned out. This has to be said." Hella watched as her mother sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

"It wasn't entirely your fault!" Hella suddenly said. "I see that now! Grandma was a right witch!"

"But I still went along with it," Angrboða told her daughter. "I can't be excused. I would however like to make up for my mistakes. So Hella, what do you need?"

"An army," Hella said as she looked at her mother. "I need an army. Ymir has risen. She is such a vile woman that is hellbent on bringing the Realms to their knees. You were close with Alvaldi. Childhood friends even. Could you pull some strings?"

Angrboða had her head down and her lips trembled. "I'm sorry Hella. I…. I can't."

"Why?!"

"Alvaldi is dead. He died five decades ago!" Angrboða told her as tears were visible in her eyes. "Vanaheim's capital is in turmoil still. These villages in the country might not feel it but it is chaos in the capital."

"What happened?" Hella asked as she now too sank down into a chair.

"The Vanir have split into three factions. Each of these factions believes that one of Alvaldi's sons should be the next ruler." She explained. "And it's not like those three boys have helped defuse the situation either."

"Thiazi, Idi and Gangr are fueling the Civil unrest you mean?!" Hella leaned forward as her hands slammed onto the table. "How could they?!"

"Don't look so surprised. Those boys were always more influenced by their mother than their father. Rumors are circulating that as soon as Alvaldi passed that those three started dividing up the Royal treasury. Vanaheim's army is in complete disarray citizens are fleeing to the villages on the outskirts of the capital. I doubt anything could be done."

"Ugh! I can't believe them!" Hella shouted and clenched her fists. "The Realms are in danger and they are squabbling over trinkets. Alvaldi was the first commoner to become king and his sons are tearing everything he built apart!"

Hella stood up and there was determination in her eyes. "Where are you going now?" her mother asked.

"To the capital. I'm going to get an army." Hella stated as she started walking to the door.

"Haven't you heard a word I said!"

"Of course," Hella smirked. "There is civil unrest because of three entitled brats." She muttered. "They just need a good spanking from big sis."

"Oh dear…" Angrboða mumbled.

"It was good to see you again mother," Hella gave her a smile. "I'll drop by for another visit when all of this is finished." She opened the door and Angrboða's eyes went wide. "THAT OVERGROWN DOG IS DIGGING UP MY TOMATOES!" At her shout Fenrir looked up from his mischief just as Hella facepalmed.

While Hella seemed to have stumbled onto a bit of a roadblock, things in Asgard were progressing. The gang as well as Sigyn and Jerry had been called to the throne room to hear Odin's decision. There was no precedent for dealing with Ymir but actions had to be taken. There in the throne room Odin gave the gang a time sensitive mission.

Meanwhile, on Niflheim, Ymir was concentrating on a mirror she had conjured using her magic. "So there you are," She smirked as she saw her target. "Time to get rid of all the thorns in my side."

Back on Vanaheim, Ve and Vili were making their way through the forest. "Brother…." Ve muttered.

"What is it?"

"I think we are lost….."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

To say that Ve and Vili were lost could have been an understatement. They finally reached a village near sundown and were quite hungry. Ve's stomach let out a growl to emphasize this.

"Can't you do something to about that?" Vili asked as he too didn't want to think about food.

"Let's just find a tavern." Ve suggested. "We can gather information there as well."

"Do you really think that Hella would be so easily found?"

"Well a large wolf would be hard to miss," Ve retorted. "Just think what Ymir would do if we came back empty handed this time."

Vili muttered something unintelligible and then said "Fine, let's find a tavern."

The tavern itself wasn't too hard to find. Inside the wooden building the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the place. Vili found a free table for him and his brother and waved a busty waitress over. They ordered some ale and stew. As they were waiting for their meals they listened to the chatter in the room. Most of it was animated and there was even gossip about whose husband was cheating on who. They thought they weren't going to get anything substantial until they heard "...and she had a freaking giant wolf!"

Vili whipped his head around, nearly causing him whiplash but he didn't see who spoke just now since the waitress from before obscured his view as she came to his table with two bowls of stew and mugs of ale.

"Here you guys go," The waitress chirped with a business smile as she set the food down. The stew smelled so good and Ve picked up a spoon to start scarfing it down. He was one bite in when he nearly choked.

"What's the matter?" Vili asked his brother who was staring at his broth in horror. Ve pointed at his bowl and Vili raised a brow and looked over. He too sucked in a breath for there in the bowl of soup Ymir's reflection was scrutinizing them. The brothers looked around to see if anyone noticed before addressing their 'boss'.

"Ymir….. Your Highness…" Ve started but Ymir shot him up with an annoyed look.

"Listen here. I will need to have both of you make a detour." Ymir stated. "Hella is a minor annoyance as opposed to the bigger one that I have located. You will need to act before the Asgardians get a chance."

"Uhm… eh… alright," Vili uttered surprised.

"I will send directions to you shortly. Be sure to prepare accordingly." Ymir stated before she disappeared, leaving the stew in its original state. Ve looked at the spoon in his hand and then at the stew before looking at the spoon again. "Brother…." He whispered.

Vili looked up for a moment "What is it?"

"I'm afraid to eat my soup."

Meanwhile, back on Asgard, the gang was ready to depart. "Do we have everything?" Hiccup asked as the group of six checked their backpacks. They were all back at the Bifrost station. While Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Dagur, Sigyn and Jerry were the only ones departing they were still being seen off by the rest of the gang.

"I think so." Snotlout mumbled as he checked his bag. "Rope, grappling hook, food, water, compass, flash grenade, harpoon, Sudoku puzzle,..." Snotlout was ticking off when Hiccup stopped him.

"Snotlout where in the Nine Realms did you get a flash grenade? And a harpoon? Really?" Hiccup's brows furrowed as Snotlout tried to jam the harpoon back in the bag.

"Heather gave me one," Snotlout shrugged as Heather smiled innocently. She was petting the small Razorwhip and was staying on Asgard as per Jerry's insistence. "I have no clue where we are going and I want to be prepared." With this he shot a look at the person in question. "Now if Jerry were to tell us where we are actually going…"

"Dad's picky about who finds out where he lives." Jerry mumbled. "That's why I am inputting the coordinates myself. There isn't anything so dangerous that you would need stuff like that for."

"Let's see…." Snotlout said, "Kidnapped and tied up by a cult hellbent on bringing to life a mummy,"

"Hey!" Dagur pouted.

"Being eaten by your own dragon, being put on fire by the same dragon, getting chased by mercenaries, getting chased by a gigantic evil dragon, getting caught by another cult hellbent on waking the dead, wearing a skirt, hitting on Fishlegs," Snotlout continued and Fishlegs who stood next to Heather groaned "Please don't bring that up again."

"Guard the museum they said…." Snotlout moaned as he finally managed to jam the harpoon in the bag. "It will be easy they said….." With this Snotlout dramatically threw up his hands as Hiccup facepalmed and Astrid giggled.

"Okay, okay. Point proven." Hiccup sighed. He was saying goodbye to his parents and overheard Dagur, who had both hands on his sister's shoulders tell her "Don't worry little sis. Your dashing and maniacally handsome brother will return safely. You have nothing to fear." Heather rolled her eyes as Windshear hissed.

"Maniacally handsome?" Heather scoffed and then joked. "You haven't done anything crazy in weeks. Well, not including calling yourself dashing and handsome."

"I have too!" Dagur said as he pointed an accusing finger at Heather who merely raised one of her brows and asked "Oh yeah? What?"

"I've… I've…." Dagur thought for a moment before realization hit him which caused him to shout and sink dramatically to the floor. "OH MY STARS! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING DERANGED IN A WHILE! GODS HELP ME I'M LOSING MY TOUCH!" Heather naturally ignored her brother's dramatics and turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "Watch over this lug nut for me will you."

"No problem," Astrid stated while Hiccup gave her a nod. Dagur meanwhile was shouting "EVEN MY SISTER ISN'T TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!" Which caused Heather to roll her eyes again.

"The coordinates have been accepted." Jerry told them as he stepped away from the console to have Heimdall take over. "We are ready to depart whenever everyone has finished."

"We'll be back in no time," Hiccup told his parents after waving at them.

"Be careful honey!" Valka said as she watched her baby walk through the portal. "He's grown up so much," Valka smiled.

"Aye," Stoick said. "We can't let him pass us. We should do our part as well to help out."

"Agreed," Gobber who was also with them said. "I'm already helping out in the forges. What about you two?"

"Patrolling with Tyr mostly," Stoick answered and both men looked at Valka who had a smile on her face. "Weapons testing," She answered which caused the men to look at her in confusion.

"Oh don't look at me like that honey," Valka laughed. "Frigg asked if I could help her test the durability of some of the weapons that hadn't seen the light of day for a few centuries. "We found an old warehouse full of maces."

"Eh….. Stoick…" Gobber whispered once Valka had turned around and was walking back towards the horses they had used to get to the station.

"I know Gobber…. I know…" Stoick blanched. "Let's just steer clear of my wife for a couple of days."

Meanwhile, the Bifrost reached its destination. The group ended up in an area covered with trees. "Where are we?" Astrid asked as she looked around.

"We are in the wilderness! See I told you Hiccup!" Snotlout said as he got out mosquito gel. Jerry however snorted and began walking.

"It's not exactly the wilderness," He chuckled as the gang followed after him. They quickly reached a paved path and when Hiccup looked up he sucked in a breath. "Wait this is….."

"You guessed it," Jerry said as the others also realized it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Snotlout muttered. "How can Loki live in Central Park?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

"My father does not live in Central Park," Jerry told them with a laugh. "We merely landed here because it would have drawn too much attention otherwise."

"What about our outfits?" Hiccup asked. "We still have on the Asgardian clothing."

"Just pretend we're cosplayers. It's worked a lot of times for me." Jerry shrugged as he casually started strolling down the paved path. True enough they got some odd looks here and there but after a few seconds people simply ignored them.

"You know I just realized something," Dagur said as were walking towards one of the park's exits. "Aren't you three," here he pointed at Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid "still wanted by the police for the destruction of Berk?"

Hiccup stopped for a moment and then groaned "I completely forgot about that."

"We are on a time-sensitive mission," Sigyn spoke up as she looked at the tall buildings surrounding the park. "If these police give you trouble I will simply crush them."

"Sigyn I honestly don't think such drastic measures are needed," Astrid spoke up. "We haven't been recognized yet."

"Maybe we should have made you leave that Warhammer at home," Jerry muttered. "You have a tendency to be trigger-happy."

"My hammer does not have a trigger. I fail to see your point. Using it does make me happy however." Sigyn answered which caused Jerry to groan and Hiccup and the others to smile. Sigyn might not know American slang but that didn't stop her from being sassy.

Jerry hailed a cab after they had exited the park and gave an address that was somewhere in Manhattan. They all managed to cram themselves into the taxi and then were off. Their destination ended up being a street that had rows of Brownstone buildings. Jerry paid the man and when they were all out on the street he went straight for one of the buildings.

"So Loki's been living in Manhattan the entire time?" Snotlout asked as he looked around the quiet neighbourhood. "This is so different from what I expected. The twins would freak."

"Why didn't we bring them with us again?" Dagur asked as the group watched Jerry ring the doorbell a couple of times before knocking.

"The twins meeting Loki…." Hiccup simply stated. "How do you think that would go?"

Dagur hummed and tried to imagine the different scenarios. He had a pretty big imagination and he actually cringed during several of these supposed scenarios that were running through his head. "Okay, point taken."

"DAD!" Jerry now called since there wasn't any answer at the door.

"Maybe he's out?" Astrid suggested.

"That would complicate matters." Sigyn frowned. "Loki going out means that he could be in any of the Nine Realms or the planets beyond."

"No, he should be here," Jerry frowned. "I sent a letter ahead saying I'd be by."

"Jerry is that you?" A female voice called and the group then noticed an elderly woman coming out from the apartment below the stairs. She had her gray hair in a bun and was wearing large glasses which she adjusted to see clearly.

"Mrs. Dower," Jerry greeted as he recognized her. "Have you seen my father?"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry. He was doing an errand for me and might have gotten caught up. Such a nice young man you are to come for a visit with his friends." The woman smiled. "I wish my grandkids were like you."

Hiccup noted that Jerry actually blushed as the old woman continued and invited them in "Why don't all of you come in? I have some biscuits and tea. Your father should be back in a bit."

"Ah… Eh…. yes, thank you Mrs. Dower. We'd love to," Jerry said as he indicated for us to go along with it. Sigyn frowned and as they entered the apartment downstairs she asked in a hushed voice "You're father still looks young. You could pass as his younger brother. Why would she believe you're his son?"

"Mrs. Dower is… half blind. She never questioned it when Loki introduced me." Jerry whispered back.

The apartment they entered was filled with shelves of all kinds of knick-knacks and possibly antiques. Hiccup recognized some of them from when he helped out in Gobber's shop. "So Mrs. Dower. Did you sent my dad on another grocery run?" Jerry asked with a smile. The others supposed that there must be a story there somewhere.

The old lady brought out a metal tin filled with biscuits and then went to retrieve a porcelain tea set. Her hands were a bit jittery so the cups could be heard shaking and Sigyn immediately offered to help her carry it. "Don't you worry young lady," Mrs. Dower said as she managed to reach the coffee table. The group was sitting in very plush chairs and their host indicated that they may help themselves. "It's been a while that I've had so many guests. So refreshing." She smiled before turning to Jerry. "I asked Loki if he could possibly head down to the auction house for me." This statement however caused Sigyn to choke.

"Excuse me, but…. Did you just call him Loki?" She asked surprised. Hiccup and Astrid were also curious since they would have assumed that Loki would have hidden his identity.

"That's his name isn't it dearie," Mrs Dower smiled. "Odd name sure, but he's still a very nice man. He helped me repair my sink just last week. Do you maybe refer to him as Mr. Skywalker?" Now that caused Snotlout and Hiccup to nearly choke on their biscuit. Hiccup had completely forgotten about that kenning Loki had earned in the mythology. "You see, my daughter has been bothering me about moving into a retirement home." The old woman said and Jerry frowned a bit. "She and I had been going through several of my knick-knacks and found an old coin collection. She wanted to throw most of this stuff away but I thought they might be worth something, but my bones had been acting up this morning. So I asked Loki if he could make the appointment at the auction house for me."

"You promised him cake in return didn't you?" Jerry laughed. "He's been addicted to your lemon cake for a while."

"My momma always said that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The lady joked and then said "Ah Jerry, don't make that face." Mrs. Dower smiled. "I know you aren't exactly fond of my daughter but she may have a point. I'm getting too old to be living here. Lately I've even had trouble walking up those four stairs to the street."

"I'm just not that happy about her attitude." Jerry mumbled.

"I know, I know dearie. I might be half blind but I'm not senile." The old woman smiled. "I know very well that she wants to get her hands on this building and raise the rent."

"Wait… you own this building?!" Snotlout asked.

"Yes dearie I do." Mrs. Dower gave Snotlout a smile. "My daughter is very materialistic. I know her type well. She's not all that fond of the low rent I charge or the tenants I rent the rooms above too. If I wasn't so old I'd give her a proper spanking for her attitude."

"Or the fact that dad outright rejected her when she made a pass." Jerry mumbled with a shudder.

"Well Loki does look mighty fine in skinny jeans," The woman hummed which caused Jerry's eyes to widen. "I may be old and somewhat blind but I can still see." She winked before casually taking a sip of tea.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Dower smiled. "That should be your father."

Meanwhile, back in Central Park, another portal opened. This time it spat out two Asgardians.

"Where are we?" Vili asked as he looked around.

"Somewhere on Midgard by my calculations," Ve answered. "Now all we have to do is locate our target."

"How hard could that be?" Vili scoffed. He had no idea just what awaited them outside of Central Park.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

The gang blinked at Loki, while Loki blinked back without saying a word. "Well….. Uhm…. this is a surprise," Loki finally mumbled while looking around as he took a seat. "You didn't tell me you were bringing friends."

"Would you have really been here if I said I was?" Jerry asked with an eyeroll, not at all affected by the glare his father shot at him.

Loki let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his short black hair. "We'll talk about this later. First I have to talk to Mrs. Dower about her collection." With that said he pulled out an ornate wooden box from the messenger bag that he had deposited next to the chair.

"Dearie didn't I tell you to call me Agnes," The old lady admonished. "So was there anything of value in there?"

"There was and there was not." Loki smirked as he handed the coin collection back to the woman. "Most of those coins were priced at around seventy dollars."

"You said most?" Astrid now asked as she had become quite curious. She couldn't understand how old coins could increase in value.

"Yes most. However there happen to be quite a few Thalers in there."

"I'm confused," Snotlout said. "What is a Thaler?"

"Don't you know your own history?" Loki frowned as he crossed his legs.

Dagur spoke up before Snotlout could open his mouth to start an argument "The Thaler, or sometimes also called a Daalder in Dutch, is the original word from which the Dollar is derived from. It started with the Dutch, right here in this very city." Dagur now went into lecture mode. "This area was a Dutch trading colony in the 17th century. It was called the New Netherland settlement and the capital was right here where Manhattan now stands. Though then, Manhattan was called New Amsterdam."

"Wait, I'm still confused." Snotlout mumbled. "How do we get the dollar from there?"

"I'm getting to that pipsqueak," Dagur grumbled as he flicked Snotlout on the forehead. Snotlout shouted at the flick and rubbed his forehead while muttering that he wasn't small.

"It was a fur trading colony belonging to the Dutch West India Company. How do you suppose they did business?" Dagur raised a brow when he asked that rhetorical question. "They introduced European currency, then called a Thaler in English or Daalder in Dutch. The area stayed in Dutch hands for about… forty years." Dagur thought for a moment. "Then the British conquered it and renamed it New York after the Duke of York. A lot of things happened," Dagur went on saying. "At one time the Dutch conquered the area again and renamed New York 'New Orange'. Then it was ceded back to the English and gained its old name." At this point Snotlout sniggered.

"Why are you laughing?" Dagur asked with a frown.

"Because the people from then had to be pretty crazy to name a city after a fruit." Snotlout answered as if it was obvious. This however earned him another flick from Dagur.

"New Orange was named after William the 2nd, Prince of Orange." Dagur nearly rolled his eyes as he explained this. "As in a member of the Dutch royal family."

"Ooooooh!" Snotlout said. "So we got the Dollar from the Dutch!"

"Nooooo…." Dagur bit his lips as his arms waved a bit erratically around. "Linguistically the Dollar is derived from the Thaler. But we have the Spanish to thank for the original monetary definition."

"Now I'm confused." Snotlout mumbled.

"Currency comes and currency goes," Dagur stated with a flourish. "The Dutch dollars were later replaced with the Spanish pesos or Spanish dollars around the time of the American Revolution. The Spanish dollars had a precise amount of silver in them and that was the unit used to define the current US currency. Heck, even the dollar sign we all use stands for an abbreviation of 'Spanish peso'." Dagur shrugged nonchalantly and then looked around. Jerry had a bemused smile on his face while he took another biscuit, Sigyn was soaking up all the information, Loki gave him a small clap while Snotlout and Astrid looked at him like he had gone crazy. Hiccup seemed to have been the only one not fazed by his lecture.

"How… How did you know all that?" Snotlout asked and received a cuff on the head from Dagur who rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Did you forget I used to work in a museum?!" Dagur grumbled. "While my field is Greek history I do like to read other books."

"Well….." Snotlout mumbled. "You did raise a mummy from the dead."

"I apologized for that!" Dagur exclaimed. "And Hiccup ain't grumbling about it. He has a girlfriend now!" Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed at that. "I mean just look at the two! So lovey-dovey!"

"I think we are getting off topic here," Hiccup let out a fake-cough to hide some of his embarrassment.

"Dude, there is nothing to be ashamed of about seducing an old mumm-OUCH!" Dagur shouted as Astrid planted the heel of her boot on his toes. "I mean….. I mean… seducing a valiant and beautiful Viking war goddes!" Dagur crooned out, immediately changing his tune, as he bent down to rub his injured foot. Astrid seemed mighty pleased with that and no one bothered to say anything else.

"Such a wonderful history lesson," Mrs. Dower said as she plied them all with more baked goods. She also proceeded to hand Loki a tin while saying "For your troubles dearie."

Jerry, who was sitting next to Sigyn, bent down a bit to whisper to her "Don't touch that tin. Dad gets very territorial about his baked goods." Sigyn merely raised a brow as she played the silent observer.

Loki handed Jerry a set of keys and said to the group "Why don't you all head on upstairs while I finish a quick discussion with Agnes. We can discuss whatever brought you all here in a few minutes."

The group nodded and said their goodbyes to the old lady before heading outside. "Well that went well so far," Astrid said as the wind whipped her bangs about. Jerry however was frowning.

"What's the matter Jerry?" Astrid asked confused.

"When my dad says we'll discuss things it usually means a big fat no." He groaned and threw his head back. "Every time!"

"Dude, it can't be that bad." Snotlout stated.

"I sincerely doubt that," Toothless who had been silent for the journey suddenly spoke up within Hiccup's mind. He couldn't come out in brought daylight right now but the dragon could make his opinion known.

"What were you doing?" Hiccup thought back at the dragon. He had been wondering since it had been far too quiet in his head.

"Napping," The Nightfury stated casually causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"Dad can I get a pet snake? We'll discuss it later," Jerry groaned as he started to sum some events up. "Dad can Hella and I go catch piranhas? We'll discuss it later. Dad can I eat the giant spider now? We'll discuss it later."

"Giant spider?" Dagur frowned and raised a brow out of curiosity.

"To be fair, that event wasn't my fault." Jerry stated. "Hella just had to raise a giant spider that preyed on livestock and to be fair they are delicacies on Vanaheim!"

"Eeeeeeuw!" Dagur actually cringed.

"They taste like chicken," Jerry shrugged.

"Don't let Tuffnut hear you say that."

"He'd be offended that I eat chickens?" Jerry asked perplexed.

"No. He'd want a giant spider too." Hiccup sighed. As crazy as the twins were he didn't think it was a good idea to introduce them to giant spiders yet.

Meanwhile, back on Niflheim, Ymir was growing impatient. "Where are those fools!"

 **AN: I know, I know. The update is late. I was hit by a serious writers block on the weekend. So here I am at 6AM finally finishing this chapter. On another note: I WENT TO SEE HTTYD3 AND IT WAS GREAT! (insert long fangirl scream here cause author is too lazy)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

The group ended up seated on the forest green couches in Loki's living room. When they stepped into the Victorian brownstone Jerry explained that the Foyer and stairs separated the three apartments. Loki's place was on the first floor and his living room gave way to a kitchenette. The living room also had a door that led outside towards a garden and from the bay windows the group saw several tomato plants in pots. The living room was also lined with bookshelves filled to the brim.

"Sooooo when is he going to get here?" Dagur asked and then let out a 'manly' scream as Loki suddenly poofed into the living room.

"Right about now I think." Hiccup laughed and Dagur shot him a glare for his sass.

Loki gingerly put the tin with baked goodies on the coffee table and sat down in one of the chairs facing the group. "Now how about you all explain to me what is going on here." He asked as he crossed his legs and looked his houseguests square in the eye.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets of New York, Ve and Vili were not having a very good time. "Do you have anything yet brother?" Ve asked as he was getting quite annoyed. All the honking of the cars and the many people passing and bumping into them on the street were driving him nuts.

"The locator spell isn't working." Vili muttered as he held a bowl of water in his hand with a leaf. They did look quite the sight in their armor in the middle of a civilian area. "If only we had something personal of Loki."

"I doubt we'd be more successful." Ve grumbled. "That boy probably masked his presence from everyday spells."

"We'll just need something stronger then." Vili agreed and then looked around before grabbing one of the many pedestrians. "You there Midgardian!" he said as the man in a grey trench coat was startled. Vili dragged the man closer and asked "Where is your nearest sorcerer?"

"What man?!" The guy they had grabbed was startled and held his briefcase close. "I don't know what you mea-" he was interrupted again by Vili who shook him a little.

"A sorcerer? Shaman? An occult shop?!" Vili asked as his impatience was showing on his face.

"I don't know man!" The guy managed to wrench himself out of Vili's grip and move backwards.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ve grumbled before pulling out his sword to be more persuasive. Now the man shouted and ran away and the brothers noticed that they had gathered a crowd.

"Let's go," Vili said as some civilians had called a man in uniform over. The brothers made their way onto the street but the crossing light was red. Several cars screeched to a halt and those behind them had to quickly break as well.

"Hey you dumbasses!" One of the Midgardians shouted at the brothers. "Get off the damn road!"

Ve growled and proceeded to plunge his sword into the front of the man's car. "Do not talk back to me Midgardian. Your metal carriage is no match!"

What the brothers hadn't realized was that the officer that had been called over when they pulled out their weapons had called for backup. Soon several police cars had made their way to the intersection and surrounded the brothers. The officers got out of their cars with their weapons drawn as the brothers sneered.

"Put the swords down and put your hands in the air!" One of the uniformed officers shouted.

Unbeknownst to all, Ymir had been watching Ve and Vili's progress through her ice mirror. She roared in frustration as the Midgardians managed to overpower her two minions. The ice mirror cracked and then shattered as she let her powers free. Cold air filled the throne room as her eyes narrowed. It seemed she had to pick up the slack again.

"What good are lackeys if they can't get the job done!" She growled before getting off the throne and heading into the chamber that housed the crystal Thor was encased in. Her power was slowly recovering itself as she drained Thor. The crystal was pulsating with thunderous power as she started to tap into it again.

"Why don't we go meet your brother?" She smirked and could feel the power fluctuate.

"Ah ah ah," Ymir warned. "Resist me and I will snap his neck the moment I see him. I rather want him alive."

Ymir conjured up an icy dove and relayed a message into it. She then proceeded to send the dove off in the direction of the Bifrost. "It's always good to have a backup plan." She spoke to herself as she settled down to meditate. The power was coursing through her and she proceeded to create an afterimage of herself again. The afterimage proceeded to disappear in a wisp of cold air, traveling to Midgard.

Back in Loki's apartment things weren't going very well.

"No," Loki said as he crossed his arms and glared at the group. "I am not going back to Asgard."

"Dad!" Jerry groaned while Sigyn muttered "Did you not hear a word we said? The Nine Realms are in danger!"

"Does this look like I care about the Realms?" Loki rolled his eyes. "What have they ever done for me?"

"So selfish," Sigyn muttered as her eyes narrowed at the Prince. "Your brother is in trouble!"

"I think I'm allowed to be selfish for once!" Loki stood up and glared at Sigyn. "All those years I've not been selfish enough! It's always; Loki look after your brother, Loki help your brother out, Loki fix the mess Thor made!" Loki ranted. "I have put aside most of my interests in order to travel the realms with Thor and his party. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO BAIL THEM OUT OF TROUBLE! The bunch of meatheads! The last straw was when I had to procure a wedding dress to get Thor's hammer back because the big oaf lost it! Do I get a thank you?! NOOOOO! I get a what-took-so-long!"

"Dad breathe…." Jerry tried to calm him down.

"Well it's a little bit more complicated now," Astrid stated. "I get that you want a vacation but we need your help to retrieve Ymir's bow and destroy it."

"You finally have some time to yourself but if Ymir destroys the Realms what good is that time." Hiccup added.

"The beanpole does have a point," Dagur admitted while Hiccup shouted "Hey!" indignantly.

Loki let out a sigh "It's just like my oaf of a brother to get possessed by some spirit."

"Dad are you going to help us or not?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"Returning to Asgard means that I have to deal with all those eyes on me again." Loki groaned and rubbed his temple. "They are just waiting for me to screw up or betray them ever since my heritage was known."

"And this is getting us nowhere." Sigyn stated as she stood up and handed Jerry her Warhammer. "Hiccup grab that tin of cookies."

"What are you doing?!" Loki asked as his eyes widened as Sigyn approached him.

"We are on a time-sensitive mission." She said as she surprised Loki by grabbing the front of his shirt and heaving him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before he knew what was going on. "Forgive me Your Highness but we must get you back to Asgard posthaste."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

"Will you put me down!" Loki shouted, embarrassed, that he was being lifted so easily. "I am a Prince! Not a sack of potatoes!"

Meanwhile, in Times Square, the clouds were coalescing into a funnel. Icy cold air gathered and suddenly slammed down on the area causing the people walking there to be blown away. Shouts of surprise and terror filled the open area as the funnel stayed in place and snow began to fall. When it finally dissipated the New Yorkers could see a white-haired woman dressed in silvery battle armor standing in the only place that had not filled with snow. Many shivered at the sudden temperature drop and watched with trepidation as the woman observed them.

'Ve and Vili had trouble with this lot of ants?' Ymir observed the trembling masses. "KNEEL!" She shouted and her voice reverberated through the crowd. The humans, who were already wary and fearful, did as they were told. No one knew what this woman wanted but one thing was clear, she radiated power. The masses slowly descended upon their knees and looked at Ymir with fear.

"Much better," Ymir spoke and conjured up a throne in the middle of the square. "This is how the natural order of things should be." With a smirk Ymir amplified her voice and let the icy wind carry it. "Hear me Jothun among Midgardians. If you care about these people here at all show yourself to me or I shall kill one every half hour."

Sigyn, with Loki still over her shoulders, had left the house when they heard Ymir's amplified voice.

"What is going on there?!" Dagur asked in confusion as the group saw the dark clouds gathered over the skyline.

"She's here. Or most likely another Afterimage." Sigyn stated. "We need to hurry and get out of Midgard."

"Wait!" Loki shouted. "We can't just leave! Didn't you hear what she announced?!"

"She could kill the whole of New York if Loki doesn't appear." Hiccup muttered.

"She could kill more than the Nine Realms if he does!" Sigyn shot back. "I know that you want to save your people but we'd be walking right into her trap!"

"One of the reasons we volunteered for these missions is because Odin agreed to safeguard Earth!" Snotlout spoke up. "I might not be the brightest but letting a whole county of humans die because we need an escape is a big no no!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sigyn shot back. "We can't just walk into her trap."

"Actually I think we should do just that," Loki spoke up as the group gave him confused looks. "Hear me out here, I might have a plan, but first can you put me down!"

Back at Times Square, Ymir was getting bored. She was flicking snowflakes in the air and conjuring up snow bunnies to pass the time. The people who were still stuck there and not allowed off their knees were watching her with confusion, wonder, fear and suspicion. The snow was falling gently now as she mumbled "Time's almost up. Who to kill first?" The people directly in front of her became quite nervous.

"Ymir!" Was suddenly shouted and the woman looked up in the direction of the voice. A nervous energy was flowing through the hostages as they too tried to take a peek. Coming towards the icy throne was Sigyn and Loki, followed closely by Astrid, Snotlout and Dagur.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise." Ymir smirked as her red pupils narrowed as Sigyn.

"An unpleasant one at that." Sigyn shot back as the group stopped midway. "We're here so why don't you let these people go?"

"Never let it be known that I'm not a woman of my word." Ymir stated casually before she turned to the masses and flicked her hand "Get out of here or suffer the consequences!" She ordered and like a flood, the people scrambled up and started running away through the blanket of snow that had fallen in such a short time. The chaos of the fleeing people soon passed and Ymir cocked her head to the left as she observed the odd group. "You have Midgardians? Have the mighty Aesir fallen so low?" She asked as she looked at Astrid, Dagur and Snotlout with contempt.

"You're actually focussing on that now?!" Sigyn asked as she frowned.

"Why not?" Ymir asked as she lounged on the throne she had conjured. "It's not like you lot actually stand a chance."

"If I remember correctly we ended in a draw last fight." Sigyn growled as she displayed her hammer. "Do you want a repeat beating?"

"Sigyn back off," Loki ordered and then turned towards Ymir. "You wanted to see me and now you have. Why don't we quit the idle chit chat and get to the point?"

"Well you're no fun," Ymir let out a sigh. "My offer is this. Join me or die."

"Well she's blunt," Dagur mumbled.

"Join you?!" Loki asked with skepticism. "Why in Norns name would I join you?!"

"You're strong and a Jothun. The Jothuns were made to obey me, their creator! With a strong leader to follow they would rally once more." Ymir told him plainly. The group could see that she was still quite miffed about the fact that Laufey had been dethroned.

"So you basically want to install me as a puppet ruler for the Jothuns." Loki muttered. "And if I refuse, you kill me?"

"Strong and clever," Ymir stated as she finally stood up. She smoothed her chainmail and placed a lock of white hair behind her ear. The snow parted for her as she took a few steps closer.

"Your Highness," Sigyn muttered low, addressing Loki, as she gripped her warhammer and glared at Ymir.

"Not now Sigyn," Loki warned as he didn't take his eyes off of their opponent.

"So do we have a deal?" Ymir asked as her red pupils were trained on Loki.

"Hmmmm….." Loki thought.

"You can't seriously be considering this?!" Astrid asked.

"What if I say that I want the throne of Asgard as well?" Loki smirked as he asked this.

"Oh shiitake mushrooms!" Snotlout exclaimed. "He can't be serious!"

"The Aesir are weak if they need the help of Midgardians." Ymir stated. "Take that throne if you want."

"Hey now! Hold on a damn second lady!" Snotlout shouted. "We volunteered!"

"Of course you did," Ymir huffed. "Midgardians are 'Free agents'. The treaties Asgard has do not apply to them. So no rules have been broken. The Allfather is old. Doting on Midgardians is a weakness. They are but ants looking for crumbs."

"Okay she is seriously getting on my nerves!" Snotlout exclaimed as he took out the harpoon gun he had in his backpack.

"Snot take it easy!" Astrid warned as she put her hand on the harpoon gun. Now is not the time.

Ymir was already ignoring the others as she focussed back onto Loki. Right now she needed someone other than those two imbeciles to get the job done. "So do we have a deal?" She asked with a fake smile.

"You know…" Loki gave her a smirk of his own. "It all sounds so tempting but you made your pitch to the wrong person."

"What?!" Ymir growled as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not Loki." The person said as the illusion faded to reveal Jerry.

"You dare to trick me!" Ymir shouted incensed as cold wind gathered around her but she shrieked when a huge blast of energy collided with her and sent her hurtling into a nearby empty coffee shop with such force that the shop started collapsing.

"Nice shot dad!" Jerry shouted and gave a wave as the gang looked up into the sky. Toothless came down a bit lower and the group could see Hiccup and Loki on his back. They quickly landed and Loki hopped off.

"Next time you fire something like that make sure you don't nearly take my ears off." Toothless warned with a huff.

"You were right. Afterimages can't detect illusion magic." Sigyn was impressed. That blast held more magic than she had thought.

"We aren't done yet." Loki stated as the debris subsided to reveal a seething Ymir with magic glowing around her.

"Can I beat her up now?" Sigyn asked as she readied her weapon.

"Have at it." Loki laughed and made a motion with his hands. Sigyn was off with a warcry.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

Another nearby shop was wrecked as the two women fought. The fight seemed to be a lot more physical this time as there was hairpulling involved between the ladies.

"Shouldn't we….. Uhm….. help her?" Dagur asked as blows, both physical and magical, continued to be exchanged. It was Snotlout who shook his head however and said "Dude, never get in between two superpowered women!"

"Very true. Sigyn can handle herself." Jerry agreed just as said woman was sent flying by a blast of icy magic. Sigyn quickly chanted a spell to summon the wind to cushion her fall while calling her warhammer back to her hand.

"Getting tired yet?" Ymir taunted as magic flowed around her.

" _Kynda!"_ Sigyn chanted and lopped the giant fireball at her opponent.

"The same trick again?" Ymir was unimpressed as she smacked the fireball away like it was nothing and then grabbed the warhammer that had been flung at her and was masked by the fireball itself. "You already tr-" She was cut off, however, when Sigyn had ran up right behind her thrown hammer and had sent a flying kick into Ymir's stomach causing the woman to fly backwards and collide with one of the yellow taxi cabs that had been abandoned in Times Square.

There was a very large dent in the car as Ymir stood up again and glared at the Valkyrie-turned-librarian. "Fool you once shame on you, fool you twice shame on you again." Sigyn now taunted and jumped out of the way as the wrecked cab was thrown in her direction.

The gang also had to get out of the way as the car wreckage headed straight for them after Sigyn dodged. "How long do we have to wait?" Astrid asked Loki who had been intensely observing the fight.

"Soon," Loki muttered while giving the signal for both Astrid and Snotlout to summon their dragons. Toothless already stood on his haunches in front of Hiccup, his spines popped out and charging electricity for a large plasma blast. Stormfly readied her fire as well and Hookfang burned brightly, for once not setting Snotlout on fire.

"I can't believe she hasn't noticed all this," Dagur muttered as he looked at the dragons ready to strike.

"It's because Sigyn is good at keeping the focus on her." Jerry said as he watched the women smash into a giant yellow M on the left side of the square. "Though normally she doesn't taunt her opponents so much."

"She just needs to drain Ymir's afterimage of enough magic that she won't be able to immediately put up a barrier." Loki stated. "My earlier shot was already enough to disrupt the connection somewhat. I had honestly thought that she'd be stronger."

"Now that you mention it," Hiccup mumbled. "This afterimage does seem weaker than the one Sigyn fought on Jothunheim."

"When was that?" Loki suddenly asked with interest.

"Eh…. a couple of days ago…" Hiccup told him.

"That would explain a lot. This spell isn't supposed to be cast within such a short timeframe." Loki said before he quickly added "Get ready to fire."

Loki then shouted "Sigyn wrap it up!" as the dragons took aim.

Sigyn placed some distance between her and Ymir and smirked as she used her wind magic to float into the air.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ymir growled as her red eyes flashed with anger.

"Me? I'm just going to hang around up here." Sigyn gave a wave. "You on the other hand won't be joining me."

"What?!" Ymir growled and then realised that three enormous streams of fire were coming straight at her from where the Midgardians and the Jothun mage stood. Her eyes widened and she tried to summon her ice magic to put up a barrier but the magic would not gather as rapidly as she hoped and she was caught in the dragons' attack which scorched the asphalt it traveled over.

Stormfly chirped happily and then snuggled against Toothless when their attack had been successful and Ymir's afterimage was gone.

"Okay, that worked." Astrid muttered disbelievingly as she then looked at Loki. "Are you going to actually explain what just happened? That seemed way too easy." She then asked since Loki had just given them the bare bones of the plan because they had been pressed for time.

"There are different types of fire. Ice magic, if powerful enough, can deflect fire magic as you saw with the fireball. Sometimes if the fire magic user is strong enough they could beat an ice magic user but it seldom happens." Loki said as Sigyn came back down and rejoined them. "Dragon fire, however, is the strongest type of fire in the Realms and coveted by blacksmiths everywhere. It could easily overpower ice magic but normally dragons tend to stay in their own realm. We just had to make sure that Ymir's magic depleted to a certain point where she would have difficulties putting up a barrier to stop a full attack."

"And remember Astrid, Ymir never actually saw us summoning the dragons on Jothunheim." Hiccup added.

"Well now that that is over and done with we will need to depart." Sigyn said as she grabbed the small horn from her belt. "We need to secure the bow as quickly as possible."

"You know, I do like a woman who knows how to handle a warhammer like that." Loki smirked. Sigyn merely rolled her eyes while Jerry facepalmed.

"Dad, seriously! You're flirting now?!" Jerry groaned. "Also, I did not need to hear that."

"FREEZE!" Was suddenly shouted and the group turned around to see soldiers approaching with their weapons raised.

"Are those tanks!" Snotlout shrieked.

"Put your hands in the air and slowly lower yourself to the ground!" One of the men in uniform commanded as a few dozen guns were trained on them.

"I may have forgotten to factor in the Army when formulating this plan," Loki muttered as he started to raise his hands.

"Hands in the air!" The man ordered again and Sigyn who was tired of all the interruptions quickly blew the horn she had in her hand. "Get Loki they said. It would be an easy mission they said." She grumbled just as the light from the Bifrost engulfed the group. Once the light had dissipated the soldiers blinked in shock at the now empty spot where their targets had occupied.

Meanwhile, back on Vanaheim, things were progressing for Hella. She had managed to infiltrate the palace as evidenced by the knocked out guards strewn across various hallways. The three sons who had been squabbling over the throne were now huddled together as Fenrir loomed over them while displaying his very pointy teeth.

"Thiazi, Idi, and Gangr we have a lot to discuss." Hella stated casually as she leaned against a column.

"We'll listen! We'll listen! Just get this wolf away from us!" One of the Princes shouted.

 **AN1: Harrypanther and I are doing another oneshot challenge. The story should be out on March 23.**

 **AN2: I have gotten 1000 followers on Wattpad. That means you all get a treat!. There is a poll on my Wattpad (conversation list) and on my AO3 Dashboard in the form of a link. There you can choose 1 story from the list. The story with the most votes will get a BONUS CHAPTER! Voting lasts until March 16. The bonus chapter will be published end of March.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Snotlout yelled as the gang was careening through the Bifrost passage. They quickly grabbed a hold of their dragons who were having less trouble. Stormfly let out a chirp and grabbed Dagur in her claws just before he could tumble into Jerry.

"Good girl Stormfly," Astrid stroked as the Bifrost spat them out at their destination.

"Oh hell no!" Snotlout shouted. "I HAVE SNOW IN MY PANTS AGAIN!"

No one was really paying much attention to him as the group started walking. Astrid huddled a bit closer to Hiccup as the cold air nipped at her nose. Stormfly was trying to do the same thing with Toothless but the Nightfury just barked "You have scales! You can't get that cold!"

"Doesn't mean I can't get toasty babe!" Stormfly countered with a flirtatious wink.

"Did you….. Did you just call me BABE?!" Toothless nearly shrieked.

The Bifrost had spat them out near the city gates and the guards, recognizing them, opened the icy doors. Toothless' shriek had drawn the attention of the Jothuns who were on the street.

"My host calls your host babe all the time." Was Stormfly's reasoning and Astrid actually blushed. Hiccup let out a little cough as well.

A Frost Giant approached them once they got further into the city and Sigyn recognized him as their previous escort. "You are completely healed?" She asked surprised. It had only been a couple of days since the battle in the dungeons and she thought that the healing process would have been longer given the amount of debris that fell on him.

"Indeed." The giant flexed proudly. The Aesir may have technology to heal but we have our bodies' enhanced healing process."

"That's interesting," Loki murmured more to himself as he was observing the soldier and their surroundings.

"Loki you didn't know?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid noticed the man being pensive.

"Asgard isn't exactly up to date on Jothun physiology." Loki stated.

"But dad…. Shouldn't you know? After all you are….." Jerry stopped mid-sentence at the look his father was giving him. The others noticed it too and guessed that maybe Loki wasn't all that comfortable coming to Jothunheim even if this was where he was born.

Astrid was watching the exchange and frowned for a moment. Her musings were interrupted when the Jothun, that had approached them, spoke up and asked "Excuse me….. But…. did you just say Loki?! You are Loki?" He asked incredulously as he pointed at the dark-haired man.

"By the Norns!" The giant shouted before enveloping Loki in a bearhug and nearly squeezing the air out of the man. "The Crown Prince has returned!"

"Ack!" Loki, who had not been expecting this, waved his hands in alarm. He was finally put back down by the sheepish Frost Giant and tried to get his bearings again.

"Deepest apologies Your Highness." The soldier apologized, not realizing that Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Sigyn suggested as she noticed that they were starting to draw a small crowd.

They were quickly escorted inside the palace and Hiccup noted that the holes and the destroyed tower hadn't been fixed yet. When they neared the throne room they could hear shouting from the other side. The doors were opened to reveal Helblindi and Býleistr fighting once more. To the guards in the room it seemed to be a normal occurrence as they let the Princes' fight.

Their escort sighed and then muttered "We dare not to interrupt them. Only Lady Sigyn was brave enough last time."

"This reminds me of how you and Hella used to fight. At least there isn't mud involved this time, or hair pulling." Loki laughed as Jerry sputtered. "How about we cause a bit of mischief?"

Jerry immediately took a step back and the rest followed his lead as Loki conjured two flames in the palms of his hands. The Princes were too busy fighting about one thing or another to even notice and the guards watched in bated breath as Loki lit their behinds on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both shouted and sprang apart as they tried to douse the flames. Loki simply canceled the illusion he had conjured to gain their attention. Jerry tried not to laugh. He really did but at this point upon seeing the two royals run around like headless chickens was way too amusing.

"Hey now! Just who do you think you are?!" Helblindi uttered as he jabbed a finger at Loki and Jerry.

"Your Highnesses may I re-introduce the group from Asgard and accompanying them is Prince Loki and his son." Their escort quickly said which stopped the Princes in their path.

Both Helblindi and Býleistr were staring at Loki with wide eyes for a few seconds and then the hot-headed Helblindi just head to utter "I didn't think our big brother was a runt."

Loki's brow twitched and he immediately countered with "I didn't think you guys would be so tactless."

It seemed to have turned into a stare down which Sigyn managed to diffuse with "We don't have time for this. We came here to retrieve Ragnarøkkr and destroy it." She then turned to the two princes and asked "What were you two even fighting about this time?"

"We were speculating about why she was here visiting father." Býleistr stated. "Helblindi seems to think they are just being a couple."

"Well you're the paranoid one!" Helblindi countered.

"Who is she?" Sigyn asked with a frown.

"Lady Skuld," Býleistr answered within a heartbeat. "She suddenly came here yesterday and asked to speak to Laufey."

"Well they are a couple," Helblindi muttered as he tried to hide his blush.

"I'm going to have to agree with the paranoid one here." Loki stated, gesturing to Býleistr, as all eyes fell on him. "The Norns rarely go anywhere if it does not benefit them. They are from a manipulative race."

"Now now, isn't it bad form to talk about a lady behind their backs?" A feminine voice rang through the throne room as a lady with jet-black hair reaching past her waist approached the large group. They were all surprised as they hadn't even picked up on her footsteps. She was elegantly dressed in a dark blue gown with silver accents, which was a bit too light for the cold weather of Jothunheim but it seemed to not bother her.

"Skuld, why doesn't this surprise me." Loki muttered as his eyes narrowed at the woman. "Aren't you a little too old for Laufey, say by a few eons?"

"I consider Laufey a good friend." Skuld stated casually. "But you are right. I came here for another reason entirely. There is a message I must deliver directly."

"So you're going to manipulate the future again?" Loki asked.

"We Norns do not manipulate." Skuld huffed as if insulted. "We merely observe."

"But wasn't that what led to the downfall of the timeless Tenth Realm." Loki stated and Skuld's dark eyes narrowed on the Prince.

"I know what you are trying to do Prince. But you will not rile me up to reveal any more than what I had set out to utter today." Skuld stated as she held her head high. "I do not know on how you came upon the information of the Tenth Realm but I suggest you forget it."

"Well then Skuld. Just what do you have to say?" Loki asked as he still glared at the woman with suspicion.

Skuld took a deep breath before her tone changed to an unemotional one.

 _Hear me now and face thy fate_

 _The fimbulvetr shall come with blinding haste_

 _Mortals and Gods both shall suffer this_

 _The ground painted red is her final wish_

 _Yggdrasil shall tremble_

 _The stars shall disappear_

 _The children of Chaos_

 _Will soon appear_

 _On the battlefield of Vígríðr_

 _Both armies shall assemble_

 _Gods and Giants will both tremble_

 _Before the power that the Trickster wields_

 _Creation may yet yield!_

 _The undead will follow their Queen that day_

 _With the Wolf of Chaos they shall smite their prey_

 _The serpent will face a challenge during the fray_

 _The fate of the Thunderer here in his maw lay_

 _The Midgardians and Dragons that have joined this cause_

 _Shall help to face 'The Twilight of the Gods'_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

The group stared wordlessly at Skuld once she had finished her prophecy. The lady in question gave a slight bow before leaving the throne room.

"Okay… that was weird." Snotlout muttered. "What did that rhyme even mean?"

"I know some of the words from the sagas on Earth." Hiccup said as eyes fell on him. "Fimbulvetr refers to a great winter, Vígríðr in the sagas is supposed to be a battlefield where the battle of Ragnarok takes place. But mom should know more about this since she's the expert on Norse mythology."

"I know another thing too," Astrid relayed. "The Twilight of the Gods. There is a word for it in the Norse language, Ragnarøkkr. That's the same name as the bow we came to retrieve."

"So the entire prophecy has to do with the end of the Realms?" Dagur muttered incredulously as he stared at the path the Norn had taken just a few minutes ago. "Just who was she to make such bold claims?"

"She's a Norn." Loki shrugged. "They tend to do that."

"What? Sound the bells of war?" Býleistr asked with incredulity. "I still can't believe anything she said as the truth. Why do you accept it so easily?"

"Do you even know why the Norns are called the Fates?" Loki grumbled as he looked at the group. "Their predictions always come true. The bells of war have just been tolled and there isn't anything anyone can do about it."

"There is something I've been meaning to ask." Astrid suddenly spoke up. "Loki, you mentioned a tenth realm. What is it?"

"It is an old story. More like a myth even to the Aesir." Loki stated. "When Yggdrasil was created there were ten realms not nine. The timeless realm Taimheim was ironically lost in time and history."

"Wait… you don't mean…" Sigyn started and then frowned. "That tenth realm is just a fairytale."

"Just like the stories Asgardian mothers tell their children late at night about the Jothuns being the boogeymen? Or the story about Thor and that darn wedding dress." Loki countered. "There is truth even in fairytales."

Sigyn frowned but said no more as Loki continued. "Taimheim was the first Realm created by Ymir. A place where time was irrelevant. A place for her children." Loki stated. "Yes, I am saying that the Norns are direct descendants of Ymir and whatever lover she had. It's not that far of a stretch seeing as they have been alive through generations of Asgardian kings. They also have special gifts that can observe past, present and future."

"But something must have happened for the Realm to be destroyed. Only a handful of Norns are still alive." Sigyn uttered and she wasn't kidding. She only knew of three that were still around.

"Urðr, Verðandi and Skuld." Loki nodded. "They are the most prominent but that doesn't mean they are the only ones. It is entirely possible that their race survived and is in hiding."

"What exactly does it take to wipe an entire realm from history?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"A lot," Jerry answered in his father's stead as he frowned. "It would take the collective armies of more than five realms."

"Or one irate superpowered woman." Loki stated. "There is another version of the tale on Svartálfaheimr that is only spoken of in hushed tones."

"Well…. Don't keep us in suspense." Helblindi grumbled.

"I heard this tale from a friend who was drunk one night so I am not sure how accurate it is." Loki sighed. "But essentially it tells of how the Norns refused to take a side in some great war. They were punished by having their Realm wiped from existence by a great power. The more I look at it the more I think it may hold some truth. It may be that Ymir or even the Realms opposing her decided to wipe out Tiamheim for remaining neutral."

"This is fascinating and all but don't you think that we might be getting a bit off topic?" Dagur mumbled. "We still don't know what the rest of the rhyme means."

"I agree, but before we start speculating we should secure the bow first." Sigyn added. "It does us no good just to talk right now."

The group proceeded through the underground corridors and came upon the large set of doors that would give way to the Springs of Creation. The doors this time were guarded heavily by several Jothun guards as well as the five Valkyries.

"So this is where they put them." Astrid mused as the Valkyries saluted both Sigyn and Loki.

"Community service," Sigyn explained. "I made a deal with the princes that the Valkyries can come home after they help guard the artifact."

"The sooner we get rid of them the better," Helblindi grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know." Jerry whispered to his father who chuckled lowly. "Mist seems to be very friendly with one of the other guards." Loki made a shushing motion and both checked to see if anyone heard their small conversation.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Býleistr asked with a frown. "We couldn't get the door open last time and it has no handles." The Giant turned to Loki "How are you going to open it up?"

"It's an enchanted door. It doesn't need any handles." Loki told the large group as he stepped forward. Magic started gathering around him as he continued walking towards the door. The magic was like an icy wind and Astrid and Hiccup huddled together to stop their shivering. Dagur did the same by dragging a protesting Snotlout close. Even the Valkyries were slightly shivering at the coldness of the magic. The only ones not affected were the Jothuns and Jerry.

"So this is Jothun magic." Býleistr said in wonder as frost started appearing on the armor and walls. Loki's footsteps also left frosty bootprints behind as runic symbols started glowing along the edges of the door. Then with a metallic creak the doors started opening automatically.

There was a bright light emanating from the doorway which made it impossible to see what was on the other side. The Valkyries moved to flank Loki who was about to step through the doorway.

"Don't come any closer," Loki turned his head around slightly to warn the others there. "There is a powerful enchantment on this doorway. Anyone not having Jothun magic will be sliced to ribbons if they come in contact with the light."

Eir, the Valkyrie medic, gulped audibly as Loki continued. "I don't know how long it will take to retrieve that accursed weapon but none of you will be able to accompany me."

"So we should just wait while one of our princes heads into danger alone?" Brynhildr asked with a frown. Hiccup and the others had to hand it to the Valkyries. They may have screwed up but they would still fulfill their role as protectors of the royal family.

"You should just wait." Loki confirmed as he pulled out several throwing knives from Thor-knows-where. "I am not defenseless." After telling them that he turned back around and proceeded through the doorway. After Loki was through the door automatically shut itself leaving the large group in the cold cavern illuminated only by torchlight.

"So…. what now?" Helblindi asked with a raised brow. His brother shrugged and both princes then took the time to turn to Jerry.

"Uhm….." Jerry took a step back as their red gazes landed on him.

"We could always get to know our nephew better," Býleistr suggested as Jerry gulped.

Meanwhile, the Bifrost station on the planes outside of the Jothun city activated. Footsteps could be heard marching out of the portal and into the snowy plain. The ice around the newcomers melted as Sutr was the last Fire Giant out of the Bifrost.

"Men!" The king of Muspelheim addressed. "Today we show the Realms our true colors!" The regiment of Fire Giant soldiers cheered as they started their march towards the Jothun city.

 **AN: (Exhausted author falls asleep under piles of research) Some news for y'all!  
Phantasm Sequel will officially be starting in November**  
 **A.I. Sequel is slated to start in August**  
 **Legally Auburn will be updated this week  
The last chapters for the Star wars: Eclipse story will be out 2nd week of April (I had completely forgotten about this one)**  
 **AND TUNE IN ON APRIL 1ST FOR 2 SURPRISES! XD**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

"Now now…" Jerry gulped and took a step back as Helblindi and Býleistr's gaze was turned on him.

"Why do you protest so much?" Helblindi rolled his eyes before picking up a protesting Jerry by his robes and heading upstairs.

"AAAH!" Jerry exclaimed in shock. Býleistr followed along as if this was normal and the gang looked at each other before heading upstairs as well.

Jerry ended up being unceremoniously deposited onto a snowy couch. The ice crystals puffed upwards as he looked at the two Frost giant princes in confusion.

"So tell us…." Býleistr began. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Jerry managed to sputter.

"They are more homely than I'd imagined." Astrid commented as they watched the interrogation. No one of the group was going to interfere as Jerry turned into a tomato. Hiccup raised a brow as Astrid mumbled "They remind me of my uncle Finn."

The princes however didn't get much time to find out much about Jerry because a guard barreled into the room shouting "Your Highnesses! The city is under attack!"

"WHAT?!" Both Helblindi and Býleistr shouted and turned in unison. There was fury in their eyes as Helblindi asked "Who dares attack us?!"

"It's the Fire Giants from Muspelheim. They're breaching the outer city walls." The soldier informed them. "Sutr himself is leading the invasion force."

Surprisingly it was Býleistr, the normally level-headed brother, who punched a hole in one of the ice columnbs while uttering "The cur dares to break the treaty?!"

The brothers dashed out of the throne room, nearly knocking the soldier out of the way. Hiccup, Astrid and the others all decided to follow after them. Instead of going down towards the main entrance of the palace, the brothers instead went up towards one of the higher laying balconies to observe. The clang of weapons classing and shouts of terror were what filled their ears as they peered at the battle near the outer wall.

"This is bad," Astrid mumbled as she saw civilians flee.

"Don't you have more soldiers?" Sigyn asked with a frown as she saw the Frost Giants getting pushed back.

"No….. we don't," Helblindi growled. "We have some in outlying villages but they would arrive too late."

"I told you to recruit more!" Býleistr uttered angrily.

"That's easy for you to say!" Helblindi shot back while glaring at his brother now. "We have little resources! Most able-bodied men and women stay to work the fields just so they can feed their families!"

"Will you two stop playing the blame game!" Hiccup suddenly shouted. "Just look! Your men need you right now!"

"There are twice as many enemies as we have soldiers." Býleistr muttered as his hands curled into fists. "If we don't think of a plan soon we will be slaughtered."

"The Valkyries might be able to even the odds," Sigyn suggested.

"Wait I got it!" Jerry suddenly said causing everyone to look in his direction. "How long would it take to get all the civilians into the palace?"

"Several of our soldiers have already been directing the people to evacuate towards the palace." Helblindi stated. "But this place won't hold against Sutr's full might."

"What do you have in mind kid?" Býleistr looked agitated as the screaming in the city continued.

"Let the Valkyries assault the Fire Giants from the air. Your soldiers should be able to evacuate the city faster." Jerry stated. "The snow is already a detriment to the Fire Giants. They are conserving their energy. We'll just have to make it snow more."

"You a mage?" Helblindi asked.

"No," Jerry stated as he then looked at Hiccup and the others. "But we don't need a mage at this moment."

Meanwhile, down in the city, amidst the screams and chaos, Sutr was bashing a soldier into the wall. "Come out, come out and play little princes!" He shouted to the sky. "I would love to have your heads on a pike!"

"Damn you!" Another soldier shouted and managed to impale his ice spear into Sutr's side. The Fire Giant king grabbed the spear and tugged it out. The Frost Giant soldier was shocked since it seemed to have been a deep wound and Sutr spun around and hit him in the face with his fist.

"He, you're not even worthy to dirty my sword with," The Fire Giant growled as the soldier fell into the snow.

"Men! Slaughter the-" Sutr was about to utter a command when several ice spears from above pierced his men. Looking up he growled as he saw the white wings of the Pegasi approaching. The five flying horses moved swiftly through the cold climate with their riders atop.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick!" Dagur shouted as he had his arms latched around Brynhildr who was leading the other Valkyries from the air.

"You've been on dragonback. Don't tell me you're sick now!" She muttered.

"Dragonback and flying horseback isn't the same!" Dagur shouted.

"Less talking more porting!" Mist who was flying next to Brynhildr shouted over the cold gusts of air.

"Right! Right!" Dagur, even while slightly squeamish, used the shadow magic he had learned in Asgard's library to good use. Small black portals appeared in front in front of the women and all fived drew a new set of icicle spears out of them.

"You know this is getting harder the further away we get from the palace right?!" Dagur mentioned as they dropped another volley onto the Fire Giants, piercing several. "I don't know how long I can keep this distance up!"

"Shoot them down!" Sutr could be heard shouting even from that high up and the Pegasi reared back as a volley of arrows came at them.

" _Veggr,_ " Brynhildr chanted causing a barrier of wind to form in front of them. The arrows impacted the barrier instead of the Valkyries and fell down.

"Magic is so cool!" Dagur cheered, is motion sickness momentarily forgotten. He readied another volley for the ladies as their backup came charging in.

Jerry could be seen running straight at the Fire Giants through the last of the civilians as they were heading straight for the ice palace.

"What in the?" Sutr frowned in confusion as he saw Jerry heading towards them. The lanky man didn't look like he was going to stop and several Fire Giants scoffed at the sight.

Jerry had been counting on the enemy underestimating him, because let's be real. You would too if you saw an unarmed, twig of a man, run towards an entire garrison of muscled Fire Giants that that were armed to the teeth and were also several heads taller than him. With a smirk Jerry transformed mid-run into the large silvery-scaled sea serpent form that he favored and barreled through the enemy lines with ease.

"By Bor's ghost!" Sutr shouted as a large part of his force was flattened. The sea serpent reared his head and bared his fangs at Sutr.

The Fire Giant king was about to charge at Jerry when an ice spear nearly missed him. "You will not advance further!" Eir, the normally quiet medic of the Valkyries, flew lower and notched an arrow to her bow. There was fire in her eyes as she glared at Sutr. "Your senseless slaughter ends here!"

On the balcony both Helblindi and Býleistr stared open-mouthed at the giant serpent that could be seen from even there. They had been busy shoving ice spears through the small black portal Dagur had affixed there and had to stop to momentarily stare. Sigyn stood on the balcony railing and looked down. "Evacuation is complete. I'll let Hiccup and the others know," She said before shooting a fireball into the sky.

The Valkyries and Jerry saw the signal as well and Jerry quickly transformed back before hopping onto Eir's Pegasus. Eir still had her arrow trained on Sutr but her horse flew up higher once she had secured her passenger. The other Valkyries also stopped their volleys and retreated towards the palace causing Sutr to frown in confusion.

Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout had seen Sigyn's signal and nodded to each other. "It's time for our turn." He said as they faced the snow-covered mountain range that encompassed the Jothun city.

"5000 pounds of flame and muscle coming through!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang ignited his body. Toothless readied his plasma blast and Stormfly her fire before they started blasting the mountain. The blasts impacted on the same spot and a rumble could be heard. The thick packages of snow started breaking up and moving down the mountain at incredible speeds.

Down in the city, several uninjured Fire Giants looked up at the rumbling before shouting "AVALANCHE!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

Loki sighed as the doors to the Springs of Creation shut, leaving him in complete darkness. Green eyes adjusted slowly as he held up his hand to conjure a ball of light. Yet nothing happened. Frustrated he tried again. Again, nothing happened.

"Oh, you can't possibly expect me to walk in the dark now can you?" Loki muttered incredulously under his breath to no one in particular. The entire area was devoid of light, he could be walking himself off a cliff if he went barging about like an oaf. He should know, he's seen it happen to Thor twice, to Tyr once.

Loki muttered a stronger light spell under his breath and frowned when that didn't work either. Then he tried switching magics since Asgardian magic didn't work. Vanir magic and even Jothun magic did not seem to work in this mysterious space either.

"Okay, so I am either in a room with pretty heavy magical seals on them or this door leads to a different dimension…" Loki grumbled. "But the magical seals would nullify the magic on the door as well… guess it's different dimension then." He stated and then realised something. "And now I'm having a conversation with myself….."

The darkness seemed to stretch for miles and Loki frowned. Surely there must be some way to navigate to the Springs. "Another dimension…. Must have different physical laws. Maybe a different type of magic?" Loki mumbled to himself as he concentrated. "Can I just wish there was light?" He mumbled and nearly jumped back as his eyes widened when a small ball of light was finally conjured.

The ball of light grew larger and soon Loki had to take another few steps back because the light was blinding. The next thing Loki knew was that he was falling. The ball of light was still floating innocently in the air as he fell backwards like there hadn't been a solid surface to stand on mere moments ago.

Loki fell and hit the bottom with a resounding splash. The water wasn't cold and icy as one would expect on Jothunheim. Instead it felt quite warm as if it came from a hot spring.

The waters seemed to be very deep and Loki quickly started swimming towards the surface as he needed air. When he reached the surface he took a big gulp of air and then grabbed onto a flat rock outcrop nearby.

"To think that the first person to visit here after eons would be a wet rat," A deep voice chuckled.

"I am not a wet rat!" Loki growled as he shoved several strands of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Well you sure look like one," The voice chuckled again and Loki looked around for the source. The area he was in now seemed to be a large cavern with waterfalls on all sides. Large basaltic pillars decorated the area as moss grew against them from the dampness. The waterfalls emptied into the underground lake he had crashed into and in the middle of said lake stood a giant Ash tree.

The Ash tree was symbolic for many of the races within the Nine Realms and Loki's eyes widened when he spotted the source of the voice. There in the Ash tree was an etched face. The face looked old but wise. As if the man had seen countless events through time.

"I see you finally spotted me. Good, good." The voice said but the face on the tree didn't move. Loki swam further across the lake until he came to the small island where the tree sat.

"You're a tree." Loki muttered. "A talking tree,"

"Well of course I am. What did you think I would be? A talking duck?" The tree answered back with a huff. "But seriously, do I still look good? Do I still have all my leaves? It's been ages and I can't actually look up you know."

"But….." Loki was actually stumped this time since he hadn't encountered something like this before. Not even the strangest of magics he knew could explain this scenario. "Eh… you're blooming…" He said with a raised brow.

"Oh now you are just being a flatterer." The tree laughed. "Quite the silver tongue."

"So I've been told." Loki mumbled. "I'm here for…."

"Ragnarøkkr," The tree stated as if it was obvious and maybe it was. "That's what everyone is supposed to come here for. At least entertain me a bit. I'm all bark and no bite."

Loki's eye twitched at the obvious tree pun and he pursed his lips. "You're awfully chatty for a tree." He remarked.

"Well what do you expect." The tree said and Loki thought he would have shrugged too if he could. "The only other person who came here was Ymir, and I tell you. Something just isn't right in her head. First she kidnaps me from my house, then she forces me to make her that damn bow and then she imprisons me in Yggdrasil while she and her lover do unspeakable things right here on the ground!"

"I did not need to know that part!" Loki groaned.

"And I did not need to see it!" The tree shot back and then Loki realized something.

"Did you just say Yggdrasil? This tree is Yggdrasil?!" He asked as he took a step back and looked up.

"Impressive aren't I," The tree preened.

"Honestly I would have imagined you bigger," Loki said.

"And honestly I would have imagined you falling a lot more graceful into Mimir's well." The tree shot back. "Dear Norns it is good to vent!"

"Okay….. Let's go back to the whole Yggdrasil thing," Loki said as he smirked. The sass had started growing on him.

"This is the representation of the Yggdrasil system." The tree stated. "Safest place in all the Nine Realms. Wonderful travel system too if I do say so myself. I can't believe I thought this up after twenty mugs of mead. Do you know what a pain in the neck it was to travel between realms when they were first created?"

"YOU?!" Loki exclaimed. "Are you telling me that you actually created Yggdrasil? Just who are you?!"

"Mótsognir of course." The tree proclaimed proudly. "Lord of all the Dwarves. And finest craftsman in the realms!"

"Well….. About the bow….." Loki pressed before the tree could start boasting again. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"In the well of course," Mótsognir said and if the face on the tree could move it would probably be rolling its eyes. "But I wouldn't recommend going down there."

"Why not?" Loki asked.

"Mimir's well is the Well of Knowledge, or in this case lake I guess. The deeper you go the more knowledge crams into your head. I doubt anyone can make it even twenty meters." The tree stated. "I said it before. Safest place in the realms for that darn bow."

"But Ymir can get it right?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"Of course she can but she's long gone. Loooooong gone!"

"She's back," Loki deadpanned as he stared at the tree.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Mótsognir shouted.

"Now how about we get that bow?"

"I told you before, you won't be able to withstand the waters." The tree huffed. "What are you going to do? Evaporate it all?"

"Yes," Loki bluntly told the tree as he rolled up his sleeves. He needed to get dry anyways.

 **AN: Hey all. a new chapter is finally here. I had to take some R &R to recharge my writing batteries! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

"You're crazy, insane, totally cookoo," Mótsognir muttered. "Mimir's well is this entire lake. How are you going to evaporate it all? Besides no magic but Creation magic works here."

"I've been wondering about that," Loki stated. "The laws here seem to cater to the subconscious wishes of the inhabitants." He said as he remembered conjuring the ball of light. His dip in the Lake of Knowledge had let him to a theory. All he needed to do was piece what information he had gained together.

Loki paced for a while before he conjured up a fireball in the palm of his hand. He tried to make it bigger but it didn't really work. Then he tried duplicating the fireball. A smirk appeared on Loki's face when that did work.

"Hey now… WAIT!" The tree shouted as the area became filled with small fireballs. "Watch the leaves!"

Loki smiled as he looked at what he had summoned. Creation magic seemed to work with a different set of rules but it was exhilarating. The fireballs burnt brightly as Loki let them impact the surface of the lake causing some of the water to evaporate. He did this a couple of times and the tree sighed "You know this isn't going to work,"

"But it already has," Loki laughed as a whirlpool started forming not far from the island they were on.

"What is happening?!" Mótsognir bristled since he couldn't actually see.

"We are about to have another guest," Loki stated as he watched tendrils of water shoot up and form the body of an old man in elegant robes.

"Who dares to harm the knowledge in my lake!" The watery figure boomed.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard and Mótsognir, Lord of the Dwarves!" Loki announced.

"HEY, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH YOU!" The tree shouted.

Loki ignored the tree and then said "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Mimir," He gave a short bow that held no disrespect.

"You seem to know who I am boy," The watery figure stated as he looked down critically at Loki.

"Of course. You are still famous on Asgard to have been the only one to con the Allfather." Loki laughed. "Although that tale is only spoken of in hushed circles it is still very much alive."

"He had it coming." Mimir grumbled. "He was way too arrogant in his youth."

"Okay, I am slightly lost here!" Mótsognir mumbled. "Just what did this guy do?"

"You wouldn't mind if I tell the tale, right?" Loki asked.

Mimir cocked his head to the side as if in thought before he answered with "I am curious to what they are saying after all these years."

"The story goes that Mimir here came from beyond the Nine Realms," Loki started and when the watery individual didn't correct him he took it as being the truth. "Lauded as the possessor of all knowledge he garnered many individuals seeking his help. One of them was the Allfather before he took the throne."

"The story goes that Odin was trying to court Frigg but she kept giving him the cold shoulder when the other ladies of the court would fall at his feet for even a tenth of the attention he bestowed on her." Loki said as the tree hummed. "One day Odin approached Mimir with the question 'How do I win Lady Frigg's heart?' but Mimir merely scoffed at him and did not answer. Odin returned every day for a year until Mimir gave in."

"So where is the con?" The tree asked as Mimir was listening silently at the recounting.

"One day Mimir told Odin, 'Give me the All-Seeing eye and I shall give you the means to court the lady'. Odin's eyes widened because the All-Seeing eye was a national treasure bestowed upon him by his father for his heroics during a particularly difficult battle. It was a pendant that could gaze into the future for five seconds and Odin always carried it with him."

"Five seconds doesn't seem like a lot….." The tree mumbled.

"Five seconds could mean life or death on the battlefield." Loki stated. "That pendant saved Odin's life more than once."

"Odin yanked the pendant off without hesitation and offered it to Mimir," Loki then told the tree. "In return Mimir gave Odin a book before disappearing before his eyes. When Odin looked down at the title of the book he raged for it said 'Courting rituals for the addlebrained'.

Mótsognir snorted, as best as a tree could.

"He was rather arrogant, _demanding_ that I help him." Mimir stated. "Whatever happened to him and the lady in question?"

"Frigg was getting worried about Odin and decided to follow him on that fateful day. But you already knew that didn't you?" Loki asked rhetorically. "Otherwise you wouldn't have played him." Mimir said nothing as Loki gazed at him. "She saw Odin give up a precious national treasure just for the chance to court her. A treasure that he valued greatly. It was then that she decided to give him a chance."

"Conman and matchmaker. Who would have guessed." The tree exclaimed. "But wait! You've been living in this lake all this time and didn't even pop up here to talk with me?!"

"Why would I want to talk with a noisy tree," Mimir grumbled. "Your singing at night kept me up! And it was the same damn song for eons!"

"Well excuse me for knowing only one song!" Mótsognir huffed.

"We are getting off topic here!" Loki intervened. Mimir seemed to be glaring at the tree and if the tree had a face that actually moved it might have been doing the same. "Look, there is a situation that needs to be handled."

When Loki came back out from the doors to the Springs of Creation he frowned as he saw none of the guards there. Surely they wouldn't have just left the place unguarded. An elegant ice-like crystal bow was in Loki's right hand and he looked down at it. The doors closed behind him and he decided to not wait around. The staircase was illuminated by torches and he made his way up into the main part of the palace.

Loki stopped and stared in shock once he had reached the main floor. The grand foyer and most of the throne room was filled with huddling Jothun. Children were being held close by mothers and fathers. Huddled families cringed as the ceiling rumbled. Even from where he stood cries of 'AVALANCHE' reached his ears. It was utter chaos.

'Just what had happened since he had been gone?' Loki thought as his eyes widened when he saw the old ornate ice crystal chandelier tremble and fall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

The castle trembled and the hook holding the ice crystal chandelier failed to hold its charge. The chandelier fell down and the crowd below it screamed and shut their eyes waiting for the inevitable impact, yet the impact never came. When those who would have been crushed under the chandelier looked up they saw it floating, coated in green magical energy, mere inches from their shocked faces.

"Move!" Loki ordered as he had extended his left hand to stop the chandelier. His magic couldn't hold it for long and once the people had scrambled out of the way he let it fall again. The ice shattered on impact and the once elegant chandelier lay crumbled in a heap. The castle was still trembling and Loki then turned to the staircase and made his way up. He paid no mind to what was occurring around him as he dashed to one of the balconies when he caught sight of Helblini and Býleistr.

"What happened he-OH MY GOD!" Loki exclaimed mid-sentence when he saw the wall of snow Sigyn was deflecting from the palace with her wind magic. The other Valkyries were in the air and were trying to contain the avalanche's path with their magic as well.

"What happened here?!" Loki asked when he got over his shock as he looked at his….. _Brothers?_ He really didn't know what to call them. The only brother he knew was Thor and that was an experience of itself.

"The Fire Giants attacked," Býleistr muttered. "They broke the treaty we had with them."

"What?!" Loki's eyes widened. Everyone in the Nine Realms knew about that non-aggression treaty. It was possibly one of Laufey's greatest, and least questionable, accomplishments. If the treaty hadn't happened then neither the Frost and Fire Giants would exist today. "Do you think this is Ymir's doing?" Loki then asked. The tale of Ymir had been twisted over the centuries but one thing remained the same. She and Sutr had been lovers. If there was one person Sutr would do anything for, it would be Ymir.

"It's unclear," Helblindi answered. "But I will spear the cur myself for invading our Realm!"

"Spear later, help now!" Sigyn shouted. "My wind barrier can't hold this amount of snow."

"We might have miscalculated the amount of snow on those mountains," Loki looked up to see the dragon riders land.

"Hey, at least we buried the Fire Giants," Snotlout said to Hiccup's previous statement.

"We're going to end up buried too if we don't contain the snow." Astrid muttered.

"So, facing the Fire Giants meant we'd be screwed. Facing down an avalanche and we're still screwed. Just great." Snotlout whined. "For once can we have a plan that is straightforward and not put us in an early grave?"

"Jerry!" Eir shouted and Loki's head whipped back around just in time to see Jerry jumping off of the pegasus. He knew immediately what Jerry was about to do and shouted "YOU IDIOT BOY! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Hiccup and the others were surprised by both Loki's outburst and Jerry's actions. Jerry changed mid-jump into his serpent form to block the rest of the cascading snow while Loki's grip on the balcony railing tightened so much that it cracked. "I'm going to give him the spanking of a lifetime!" Loki all but growled once the avalanche finally slowed and the Midgard serpent was three quarters buried in snow. Loki dropped the bow on the balcony and leapt over the railing while shouting "You idiot!"

"Okay, what just happened?" Dagur asked from atop the pegasus where he was still clinging to Brynhildr.

The gang and the dragons all watched Loki use his magic to skid down the side of the palace that was the closest to Jerry, who had returned back to his human form and was currently laying face down in the snow.

"Guys, I think Jerry doesn't look so good." Hiccup observed as he climbed on Toothless, who had picked the discarded bow up in his maw. The others followed as well and when they got down there they could see Loki hovering over an unconscious Jerry while muttering things like "You know what the cold does to you," "Should have stayed in humanoid form," "Has Asgard dimmed your brain cells?!"

Eir dismounted after landing and rushed to help as well. The magic Loki was using on his son was helping but she still shouted "We need more warmth here!"

"We should help," Hiccup said. "Loki mentioned that nothing is hotter than dragon fire."

Hookfang gave a roar and lit himself on fire before moving steadily closer. Toothless dropped the bow in Hiccup's hands and then proceeded to use their fires to help warm up Jerry.

"We'll go see if we can find any blankets," The Valkyries added as Sigyn used her fire magic to help as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup kneeled next to Loki in the snow.

"He'll be fine once we get him warmed up." Loki muttered as he looked less than pleased. "Honestly what was this boy thinking?"

"What exactly happened?" Hiccup asked as the Valkyries arrived with some blankets.

"Jerry takes after his mother more. She's a reptilian-like shapeshifter and reptiles, excluding dragons, actually hate the cold. If he stays in his humanoid form it doesn't really affect him either." Loki said as he hugged his son close. "Hella takes more after me so she isn't affected."

"Oh….. right," Hiccup now remembered. Reptiles, because they are cold-blooded, normally seek out warm places when it gets too cold or they hibernate.

"We will need to get him back to Asgard. The cold here isn't helping right now." Loki said as he was about to pick Jerry up.

"WHO DARES TO DO THIS TO THE MIGHTY SUTR?!" Sutr roared as he and several members of his army managed to dig their way out of the snow.

"When will these guys just give up?!" Snotlout whined.

Loki glared and Sutr and materialized some daggers. "Hiccup, Astrid, you guys get Jerry and the bow back to Asgard." Loki ordered. "I'll follow behind shortly after I give Sutr a piece of my mind."

"Can you even handle them on your own?!" Dagur asked as his red brows rose.

"Thor would be forever mocking me if I couldn't," Loki muttered. "I'm about to show them what a pissed off trickster can do," That statement caused even the dragons to back up a step.

"Okay," Hiccup said and then turned to Snotlout "Snot we'll put Jerry with you since Hookfang is the hottest. Astrid and I can follow to make sure none of the Fire Giants attack us."

"I'll stay here," Sigyn said "and return with the prince once this matter is settled."

"Are you going to help Loki in battle?" Astrid asked but Sigyn merely shook her head.

"I won't need to. Prince Loki is more than capable of beating Sutr." Sigyn stated. "I've only seen him fight once after his children's' lives were put in danger and it was a massacre. He held back a lot of his actual powers when going on expeditions with Prince Thor." Astrid lifted a curious brow as to the reason Loki would actively hide his powers but switched back to the current situation. The Valkyries were helping and Hookfang was ready to go. Even Stormfly, who always was so flirty, seemed serious as the bird-like dragon glared at the Fire Giants.

"Hiccup," Loki said as he was walking closer to the smirking Sutr. "Don't let anyone, not even the Allfather touch the bow."

"What, why?" Hiccup asked perplexed.

"Just tell him that if he wants to defeat Ymir then he won't touch the bow." Loki uttered before turning back to his opponent.

"You ready little man?" Sutr laughed.

"It would be best not to underestimate me," Loki uttered just as the dragon riders took off.

 **AN: Alright, let me just say that this chapter went way off tangent lol. I had to rewrite this story's ending because of it. (an ending we aren't so far off from) My lazy self then decided it would be a good idea to procrastinate. But here we are, new chapter up, and with an ending that I'll probably be winging (this is all thanks to too much caffeine and nights writing my thesis)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

The journey to the Bifrost station went fairly quick but getting the Bifrost to work took a few minutes since the Fire Giants who invaded left three soldiers there to guard it. Astrid brandished her axe and with a warcry she lept upon one of the unsuspecting Fire Giants.

She had no mercy for invaders and showed none either when she cut the Giant down. Hiccup already knew how good Astrid was in battle and how feared she was in the past that he only motioned for Toothless to take down the second Fire Giant and leave the third for Astrid and Stormfly to finish while he got the Bifrost working. Luckily Heimdall had been very receptive to his questions, possibly because no one other than the watcher took an actual interest in the workings of the Bifrost. The Asgardians and the other races used it but only a limited few knew how to operate it.

Snotlout, who was still carrying a comatose Jerry hovered above the battle for once. A smart move Hiccup thought. He had suspected that Snotlout would have dived into the fray but the man surprised him.

"The enemy has been taken care of," Astrid said as she motioned for Hookfang and Snotlout to land. There was blood on her blade and some spatter on her cheek which caused Snotlout to gulp while the Monstrous Nightmare merely rolled his eyes.

The Bifrost was soon working and the group set out to return to Asgard. They hadn't been back in a while and were hoping to see all their friends safe. That unfortunately wasn't going to happen. When the portal closed and they were back in the Asgard Bifrost station, the first thing Hiccup saw was Heimdall against the wall unconscious. He quickly made his way over and checked for a pulse, and was happy when he found one.

There were dead bodies of Fire Giants littered around the station and Astrid finished off one who twitched. "This was an attack on two fronts," She muttered while she helped get Heimdall on Toothless. "Asgard wouldn't have sent reinforcements to Sigyn if they were under attack as well."

The bridge leading from the Bifrost station to the city was also littered with bodies, both Fire Giant and Asgardian. Astrid checked to see if there were any survivors but none appeared to be breathing.

Once they got to the city they headed straight for the Healer's section within the palace. Some of the city had suffered from fires and the bodies of the invaders littered the streets. The force that attacked Asgard also seemed to be four times larger than the one from Jotunheim.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout made it to the Healers' wing in record time and they handed Heimdall and Jerry over for treatment.

"Hiccup you're here!" Freya ran towards the three and enveloped Hiccup against her bosom while Astrid let out a squawk of surprise at the sudden hug her boyfriend received. Hiccup couldn't really breathe and when Freya let him go he coughed before catching his breath.

"I am so sorry," The woman said as she gripped Hiccup's shoulders. She looked worn out and sad. "Hiccup….. Your parents,"

Hiccup sucked in a breath as he heard the sentence "They….. They…..aren't gone right. Please, say they aren't!"

"They are stabilized… for the moment," Freya sadly told him. "But we don't know how long Odin can hold them in stasis."

"What… what happened?!" Hiccup managed to get out even though he felt as if his voice wouldn't work.

"You better come with me," Freya said and proceeded to lead the three to one of the rooms further away from all the chaos. Hiccup saw Odin, Frigga and all his friends there. Meixiu looked as if she had bags under her eyes and she was leaning against Eret who just sat there. The twins were worse for wear. It seemed the two had fought to help the soldiers repel the invasion. Tuffnut had several bandages around his arms while Ruffnut's arm was in a sling.

"Guys?" Hiccup called out and all eyes turned to him. Heather ho had been sitting with Frigg rushed over and hugged him as well. "Hiccup, I'm so… so sorry," She choked out.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at those in the waiting room. Toothless had returned to the tattoo and was trying to sooth Hiccup. Frigg stood up and bowed to Hiccup before apologizing.

"It's all my fault. Hiccup, it's all my fault," The Queen exclaimed as her eyes became wet. "We were testing weapons when the attack happened and Stoick jumped in front of Valka to save her from a thrown spear." Frigg uttered. "But the spear pierced them both. If you need anyone to blame, then it's me. Your parents wouldn't even have been there if I hadn't asked to test the old weapons!"

"Are they alive?" Hiccup could hear himself asking. His mind was in disarray as he tried to process the information.

Frigg nodded "Mine and Odin's magic managed to stabilize them. They're in the room right now and Gobber is with them."

"That's…. Good, right?" He asked a bit uncertain.

"Neither Odin nor I can keep the spell up that is keeping them alive Hiccup." Frigg uttered. "It will fail in two hours and then…"

"My parents die?" Hiccup asked so heartbroken.

"I am truly sorry," Frigg said as she hugged Hiccup as well. "The healers can't do more for them."

"They can't, but I can," Astrid finally spoke up as several sets of eyes turned towards her.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he looked at her in hope.

"There are two dragons willing to bond with your parents Hiccup," She stated while peeling off the fingerless glove that hid the Dragon ring. The ring shone as if in confirmation.

"It will save them?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Astrid uttered and bit her lip. "The dragons will need to bond with your parents before two hour window is up." She stated. "Any later than that and the dragons won't be able to heal the wounds and both parties will die."

Hiccup sucked in a breath as did everyone else in the room. "But… none of us woke up before two hours," He said dejectedly.

"It doesn't make it impossible." Astrid stated. "These dragons are willing to try at the cost of their own lives,"

Hiccup looked conflicted. On one hand, his parents would die in two hours if they didn't get any help. On the other, if they did get help from the dragons then those dragons would die too if it was past the two hour mark. The decision was complicated. Lose two people if nothing was done or risk losing four individuals if something was done. Hiccup sat down with his head in his hands as he tried to think. He didn't have much time to make a decision either. The clock was ticking.

"Hiccup," Astrid laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to put more lives in danger but…. Let the dragons do this."

Hiccup looked up and asked, "Can you at least tell me their names?"

Astrid nodded and said "Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

Hiccup was a nervous wreck. No, he was worse than a nervous wreck. Astrid had used the ring on both Stoick and Valka and now all he could do was wait. It was all anyone could do. There was a clock on the wall. Always ticking, ticking, ticking. At some point Hiccup got so annoyed by the ticking sound that Toothless plasma-blasted the clock.

Meixiu jumped at the sudden destruction and even the twins looked shocked. Normally they would be cheering on chaos and destruction but even they knew now was not the time. Astrid sat next to Hiccup and held his hand on her lap. She stroked slow circles on his palm to try and calm him down. Stormfly was seated next to her and the bird-like dragon let out cooing sounds.

Hiccup was silent for the most part and he kept his head down. He didn't want to show how nervous he was but his girlfriend and his friends knew. The entire waiting room was silent as minutes past. Then Hiccup stood up suddenly. "Can you… can you guys give me a moment with them?" He managed to ask.

The Healer who was overseeing their vitals of course stepped aside, allowing Hiccup entrance into the room. Toothless, with his gummy maw, picked up the bow that Hiccup had left on the chair. Everyone saw it but no one said anything about it right now.

Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder before he entered the room. "Lad, I….."

"I know Gobber. I know." Hiccup mumbled as he gave Gobber's hand a squeeze. Without another word he went into the room and the door closed behind him.

"I'm worried Gobber," Astrid near whispered as she placed Stormfly on her lap and began stroking her as a means of distraction. "Two hours….. It might not be enough time,"

"Don't think like that lass," Gobber soothed. "They'll pull through. They just have to. They are some of the most stubborn people I know."

Astrid nodded but she still felt uneasy. With the clock destroyed they had almost no way to tell the time. Only Frigg or Odin could warn them if their stasis spell started failing. It was eerily quiet in the waiting room. Ten minutes later they heard a shout of surprise out of the room Hiccup had entered.

Gobber quickly opened the door and everyone's eyes widened. Hiccup stood motionless near the beds, having probably jumped out of the seat that Gobber had previously occupied. There on Valka's bed, next to her head, sat a tiny owl-like dragon. It gave a purr before nuzzling Valka's still sleeping form.

"Mom!" Hiccup exclaimed as tears of joy prickled his eyes. He stared at her still sleeping form and then turned towards father. But Stoick's bed was empty. There was no little dragon there and as he looked at Frigg and Odin's expressions who were standing behind Gobber and the rest, he just knew. The stasis spell was fading.

"No no no no!" Hiccup shouted as he grabbed his father's hand. "Dad, please no….."

Everyone was silent for a moment. The twins looked sad, Fishlegs bunched up his shirt, Heather hugged Windshear close, Eret and Meixiu had their heads down, Snotlout was gripping the doorway and Astrid was biting her lip. "No…." Hiccup murmured as he looked back down at Stoick. "Please dad….. Please….." Hiccup now begged. "Please!"

Then suddenly a light enveloped Stoick as well and before Hiccup and the others even had time to even blink back their tears, they were greeted with a happy yip from a small green armored dragon that lay on Stoick's rotund belly.

Hiccup sank back into the chair that was in the room and clutched his chest. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't know how to react. Astrid walked towards Hiccup slowly and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder before enveloping him in a hug.

The day had been tiring to say the least and Astrid had guided Hiccup to his room after he double checked with the healers that his parents would be fine. That night she stayed and the two just laid there cuddling on the bed. Hiccup's head was cradled against her chest and as Astrid carded her hands through his auburn locks she hummed a lullaby from the past that she had almost forgotten.

The coming morning both seemed well rested, the stress of yesterday fading away as sunlight streamed through the large windows. But this morning would bring its own set of difficulties. Ruffnut had barged in that morning, called them a couple of lovebirds while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, to which both Hiccup and Astrid blushed. She told them that Gobber told them that Stoick and Valka were still asleep, sedated really, but their vitals were stable. This got a relieved breath from Hiccup he didn't even knew he was holding.

Ruffnut also told them that Heather and Fishlegs had gone to check on Jerry and Heimdall. Both men seemed to be doing better and that last night Dagur, Sigyn and the Valkyries had returned through the Bifrost with a rather beat up Loki. Though Loki swears that the other guy got out with worse injuries.

Hiccup looked at the bow that could end worlds. The same bow that was just innocently sitting on his wardrobe. Then something else clicked.

"Why are you all awake so early?" Hiccup had asked with a frown as he looked at Ruffnut and then saw his own tousled hair reflection in a side mirror.

Ruffnut just laughed at Hiccup's question and then pointed out that it was already past noon. Everyone had let Hiccup sleep in 'cause it looked like he needed it.

Hiccup blinked for a moment and then looked at Astrid who also shrugged. Ruffnut exited the rooms but not before telling the duo that they should kiss quickly and get ready. Odin had called a War Council.

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed heavily while their dragons, now in their smaller forms, hollered in laughter. Toothless found it so funny that in his laughing fit he ended up slipping off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. The little Nightfury groaned as his tail slapped him in the face as well while he was on the floor which caused Hiccup and Astrid to now laugh.

The pair got ready for the War Council after their laughing fit. Toothless sat on Hiccup's head once he was dressed and had the bow in hand, while Stormfly returned to Astrid's tattoo for her grooming session. When they got to the assigned room they saw that most were already there. Loki was seated on a plush chair with his left arm in a sling and Meixiu was conversing with Freya. Eret was seated near Tyr and Snotlout and Hiccup even noticed that Jerry and Heimdal were there, though Heimdall still had a pained look on his face for a moment before hiding it expertly. Sif and Frey came in after them and a few minutes later when everyone was present Odin called the meeting to order.

That afternoon, the corridors to the council room seemed quiet until the heavy wooden doors slammed open due to Loki's magic. The Trickster in question stormed out and headed for the gardens. He needed space to breathe and cool off. With a sigh he unceremoniously flopped onto one of the wooden benches near an extravagant golden fountain.

Loki was looking up at the sky when someone gingerly remarked, "Well you seem to be in good health,"

Loki's head snapped to the left and he looked at the water in the fountain that had taken the shape of Ymir. "What are you….."

"Relax, if I wanted you dead Jothun you would be," The woman drawled. "What I want is for you to show your loyalty."

"Loyalty?!" Loki spat as his eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"Yes….." Ymir looked at Loki with cold calculating eyes. "The Jothun race was made to personally serve me," she stated. "They were all made to be my elite but now they've grown soft and have even started to…..care," She uttered in disgust. "If you want to save your race then prove your loyalty to your creator."

Loki scoffed. He might be Jothun but he held no love for them. When Ymir's speech didn't move him she then stated "...or you could make reparations."

"The hell are you going on about?!" Loki nearly shouted but he kept his cool and his breathing under control, just barely.

"You severed my lover's arm," She stated nonchalantly. "It's only fair that I punish you for it. Say, if I were to take your brother's right arm. Or his legs. _Or his head_."

"You touch one hair on Thor's head!" Loki threatened but Ymir seemed unfazed.

"Or you'll what?" Ymir lifted a watery brow.

"Why don't I make you a deal," She then smirked. "You return the bow to me and your brother lives."

"Loki?" Astrid's worried voice came closer and Loki turned to see her staring wide-eyed at the watery form of Ymir. "Loki, what is this?!" She shouted.

"My bow and your proof of loyalty, in exchange for your brother," Ymir stated in a haughty tone as she glanced at Astrid as if she had no more worth than an earthworm.

Astrid took a step back as her eyes were still wide to what she had walked into. "Loki….." She said as she saw him conjure up a gleaming gold dagger.

"Astrid?" Hiccup walked out of the Council room not long after Astrid. After Loki's outburst she had been worried and had followed after him. When Hiccup got to the garden however, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing for a few seconds. There Astrid lay in a pool of blood, blood on Loki's dagger and a smirking Ymir behind him. Hiccup let the bow he had held onto since Jothunheim clatter to the stone floor and he rushed towards Astrid.

Hiccup cradled her prone form in his hand and then looked up at Loki with tears in his eyes. "Why…" was all he could utter before Loki struck again.

On Niflheim, before a pool of water, Ymir's smug smirk could be seen. Soon… soon her precious bow would be in her hands again as well as a Jothun mage who still had some usefulness. She could hear the horns of war sounding in the distance already. The End was nigh.

 **AN: PLEASE DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT HOW THIS ALL ENDS!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

Loki breathed a heavy sigh as he clutched Ragnarøkkr in his right hand. His left was still hurting and he was spattered with blood from his previous encounter. He stepped out of the Bifrost station onto Niflheim. There was nothing but cold frozen tundras around him and Loki idly wondered if this Realm was ever inhabited at all. With a crunch of snow under his boots he started walking in the direction of the Ice palace.

The cold winds nipped at Loki's body as he shivered while making his way. As a Jothun he should not be affected by the cold this much, but he was. The winds felt of scorn, hate and resentment and each chipped away at the warmth of his body. By the time Loki reached the palace he was trembling. The winds of Niflheim were never this biting, never this cruel. He had visited Hella here countless times and this never occurred. The only thing he could think of was that the Realm responded more to Ymir than they originally thought.

Ymir was lounging on the throne when Loki finally banged open the icy doors leading to the audience hall. His eyes were glaring at the woman who barely paid him any attention and her lover, Sutr, who was attending to her while glowering at Loki.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns," Ymir joked. Loki glared at her as he approached the throne. Sutr left his place next to Ymir and walked down to stand in front of Loki. The Trickster supposed he might be trying to be intimidating but it had less of an effect now that the Fire Giant was one armed.

"The bow," Sutr growled as he held out his left hand expectantly.

Loki glared at the Giant and stated "I promised to hand Ymir the bow, not you. So why don't you go back to being her lapdog and leave the talk to the grownups."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sutr roared and clenched his hand in his fist while rearing back to strike Loki in the face.

"SUTR!" Ymir stopped him just as he was about to let loose. "We will be civilized." Ymir told her lover. "Besides, as soon as I gather the power for the spell, I will regrow your arm."

Sutr's face scrunched up. He wasn't very happy but he stepped aside anyway. Loki stepped closer to Ymir and held the bow out for her to take. She eagerly grasped it and then turned it around in her hand to inspect.

Ymir's hand glowed as she poured some Creation magic into it. Loki watched the bow react with a worried glance. When she stopped pouring magic into it she seemed satisfied. "Come," Ymir ordered as she stood up from her throne. Both Loki and Sutr had no other choice but to follow behind her.

The woman led both Sutr and Loki to a high balcony that overlooked the whole tundra. In the distance Loki sensed ripples in space and time. Sutr seemed to sense it too and the Fire Giant spoke up first "You didn't close the Bifrost,"

"I did not," Ymir confirmed as portals started opening on the horizon.

"But they will come!" Sutr argued.

"LET THEM COME!" Ymir roared. "Let them all come! All they will face is death! The Great Frost has already started!"

"The Great Frost?!" Loki's eyes widened as he remembered Skuld's prophecy. "The fimbulvetr," He near whispered. To the Asgardians it meant the Great Winter. A winter so terrible that it would freeze a person to its core.

"I will return the Realms to their Primordial state," Ymir announced. "Let the armies of the Realms oppose their Creator!" She shouted. "Now that I have Ragnarøkkr no one stands as my equal!"

"Do not forget our deal," Loki took a step forward but halted as Ymir pinned him with just a glance. Her power was now more apparent than ever as her icy magic decided to come out and play.

"I am a woman of my word," Ymir stated. "I once offered you a place at my side but you declined." She held her hands clasped behind her back as her red eyes observed Loki. "I was not lying when I offered that. Then I realized something,"

"What?" Loki asked as he stood warily before her. Ymir seemed to brim with magic and in Loki's eyes that made her dangerous.

"The Jothuns that I created are no more," Ymir stated. "Their descendants do nothing more than cower in the face of the other races. THEY WERE MADE IN MY IMAGE AND THIS IS WHAT EONS HAVE REDUCED THEM TO!" Ymir growled as her magic spiked. "MY ELITE TROOPS HAVE TURNED INTO NOTHING BUT TRASH NOW!"

Loki took a step back as Ymir breathed heavily as she was trying to get her rage under control. She then turned to look at Loki with a creepy smile "I've decided. The Jothuns will face the same end as all the others. When the world is reset, then I will create a new race that will serve only me or die,"

"You're crazy," Loki whispered.

"Don't worry little Jothun mage," Ymir smiled. "I said I am a woman of my word and I meant it," She then walked closer to Loki and put her hand on his shoulder in an almost intimate gesture. She leaned forward until she was close to his ear. With her overwhelming magical power crackling in the area Loki was paralyzed. "Your brother will be spared, as per our agreement," She said in a sweet voice that felt so contrasted with her vindictive image. "You on the other hand little Jothun," Ymir whispered as she drove a large icicle spear into Loki's abdomen. Loki's breath hitched as he felt the stab and his warm blood flowing out. He coughed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe "I promised no such thing," She whispered as she threw Loki off the ledge of the balcony.

As Loki was falling he remembered the first verse of Skuld's prophecy. She had looked at him, especially when she recited it:

 _Hear me now and face thy fate_

 _The fimbulvetr shall come with blinding haste_

 _Mortals and Gods both shall suffer this_

 _The ground painted red is her final wish_

As Loki fell, multiple Bifrost portals were opening. He guessed that the Realms' armies would have to face the same harsh winter he walked through to get to the palace. Loki closed his eyes, his fate was already sealed as his body would paint the ice red and start the war of the Realms.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

Ymir laughed as she looked up to the starry sky. Her power was now at its peak and Niflheim trembled with the force she exerted. Throughout the Realms, several people were watching the oncoming battle. On Jothunheim, Mimir had conjured a floating pool of water so he and the sassy tree could watch, while the Norns stood around a magical mirror that allowed them to see the events.

The three leaders of the Norns, Skuld, Wyrd and Verdandi stood in the front while their remaining sisters stood behind them. Each of the three sisters had one magical gift but only one looked unconcerned as the audience gasped. Skuld watched the scenes play out without emotion. When she looked back at her sisters she could see their worried faces. "Fear not," She told the two. "Everything is as it should be."

"Fear not, dear sister says," Verdandi muttered sarcastically as her powers were used to make the magical mirror. "I only have the power to view the present, completely helpless as it unfolds."

"And I see only the past," Wyrd added. "We are worried for a reason."

"But I see the future dear sisters," Skuld stated. "And as I said, everything is as it should be."

All eyes returned to watch the oncoming battle and many shuddered as Ymir's magic started reaching beyond Niflheim. The Mother of All, the Creator, now had the power to end them if she wished. To let the armies of the Realms onto her soil was her just playing with her food. The Norns knew this, other beings watching knew this too.

When storm clouds assembled above the icy palace, blocking out the twinkling stars with vicious malice, a collective shudder ran through those watching in the different Realms. Lightning crackled in the air and the beings of the Realms trembled in despair.

Skuld continued to watch impassively as stormy clouds advanced upon the land. Her second verse of prophecy was becoming reality. She could still remember those words spoken not so long ago:

 _Yggdrasil shall tremble_

 _The stars shall disappear_

 _The children of Chaos_

 _Will soon appear_

And lo and behold, when the Bifrost portals stabilized the Generals of each army stepped out first. Odin upon Sleipnir with Gungnir in hand, Frigg upon her pegasus a golden sword ready to slice through any opponent, and Jörmungandr decked out in silvery Orichalcum armor next to his grandparents. Behind them the armies of Asgard were marching in formation. Thousands upon thousands of warriors, ready to fight and defend their loved ones. The Valkyries had mobilized their entire force in full and they too were in a V-formations, flying above the ground troops. Brynhildr, who was in command of the aerial troops called for them to hold steady.

From another portal the Vanir soldiers arrived, each decked out in silvery protective armor. The three princes that had been feuding over the throne stood collectively at the front as they joined Asgard's army. Though several bruises and some black eyes could still be seen.

From the third portal Hella appeared in full black armor as dark as the night, a sword with blue flames drawn. She sat upon Fenrir who was itching for blood and urged her legions of Undead forward to the oncoming battle. This was the first time that brother and sister were together on one battlefield in centuries. The children of Loki, often called the God of Chaos, stood ready to face their adversary head-on.

"Jerry," Hella greeted.

"Hella," Jerry acknowledged with a nod "Fenrir," The wolf gave a yip at the greeting.

"Is father really a traitor to the gods?" Hella asked. She of course was referring to Loki handing the weapon over to Ymir.

"Father is father. You know how he is," Jerry answered cryptically but Hella understood it as she gave a nod.

There was a whooshing sound and Hella looked back, a fourth portal had appeared not far from them. Odin too looked interested at who it might be. From that portal regiments of Frost Giants emerged led by none other than the two princes.

"I thought you weren't coming," Jerry mumbled.

"The fate of the Universe is at stake," Býleistr stated as he rode upon an icy rhino-like creature. "Too long have we Jothuns cowered."

"Too long have we hidden," the hotheaded Helblindi uttered at his brother's side. "If Loki was the only Jothun who faced Ymir head on then we would never forgive ourselves."

"But at the War Council you said….." Jerry mumbled.

"Forget what I said," Helblindi uttered. "Your brother was right. Those who cower are not fit to be kings."

The collective armies of Frost Giants, Asgardians, Vanir and Dwarves marched across the icy tundra towards the palace.

"This place….. Is full of regret," Hella whispered as they neared the assembled Fire Giant armies. "This tundra has seen many battles, I can feel it," Hella whispered. "Vígríðr, the plain where the battle surges."

"Sister, what did you just call this place?" Jerry's head snapped up.

"Vígríðr, why?" Hella asked with a frown. Jerry was taken back to Skuld's prophecy as part of the third verse rang in his head.

 _On the battlefield of Vígríðr_

 _Both armies shall assemble_

A Norn's prophecy should never be ignored. They were fulfilling it right now in fact. Jerry kept his head high and took a deep breath. Before them stood the enemy. Fire Giants armed to the teeth. The giants, burning hot even in this harsh cold weather, parted to reveal their King Sutr and his chosen lover from eons ago. Sutr gripped his flaming sword in the hand he had left while Ymir was decked out in icy armor. Her red eyes were eerie as the rest of her was white and blue. For those that did not know her personality she looked like a righteous Queen who would lead her army to save the world. This however was not the case. Her red eyes held malice for those that had locked her away. The clicking of her heels on the ice was just a little too harsh to sell the innocent betrayed Queen look. Ymir stood hauntingly in front of the army of Fire Giants and brandished the mythical bow.

The opposing army, even if they were filled with hardened warriors, felt Ymir's power wash over them. Her having that weapon was everything right now. Ragnarøkkr could end the Realms with just a flick and their assembled force would stand no chance.

 _Gods and Giants will both tremble_

This verse came to Jerry's mind as his eyes turned to slits. Nothing was truer now. Even with all their might they could not oppose such a legendary weapon.

"WELCOME DEAR SPECTATORS, TO THE END OF THE REALMS!" Ymir's voice boomed across the battlefield, getting the attention of both sides. "So glad of you to come to personally see the end,"

"Shut it you witch!" Odin proclaimed. "Our armies shall vanquish you as they did in the past!"

Ymir just giggled at the Allfather's words and retorted with "I shall give you some props old man. You sure know how to grandstand, but things are different now." She smirked as she stroked the delicate-looking bow. "In the last battle this had not been completed yet. Now I shall finally rid myself of you pesky traitors!" Ymir roared and drew the bow back, creating an arrow out of pure magical energy that pointed right at Odin's heart.

The Allfather stood fast and gripped Gungnir tightly. He was not going to falter against Ymir.

The arrow was notched and Ymir took aim. Odin was in her sights. She poured her Creation magic into the bow and then released the arrow. Only the magical arrow did not travel far. It hit the ground halfway between the two opposing armies. To say that it was a surprise to everyone was an understatement.

Ymir's red eyes widened comically as the arrow faltered halfway to its destination and the bow in her hand began to disintegrate. "What is happening?!" She roared as the beautiful icy bow turned into a dull normal wooden bow before her eyes. She couldn't understand what was going on. On Jothunheim Mimir who was watching the events let out a resounding "YES!" while jumping up and down in glee.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Ymir roared once again and then a chuckle could be heard, amplified by magic. All the soldiers of both armies looked to the skies as two pegasi, descending from above the stormy clouds, appeared.

"HOW?!" Ymir actually screeched when she saw Loki on one of the flying horses. He was on the horse that Eir, the Valkyrie medic flew while Sigyn was on the second horse.

"Did you really think I would have ever handed you the actual bow?" Loki asked even though he clutched the wounds Ymir had given him. Eir turned her head and gave her prince a pointed look as to not aggravate his injuries.

"What?!" Ymir growled but Loki just smirked and said "The actual Ragnarøkkr is still safely in Mimir's well. You've been duped. So sorry!" Loki shouted and Ymir saw red. The events up to now got a chuckle out of Hella. "Indeed, father will always be father," She said under her breath.

"A Trickster till the end," Jerry added and then he realized what the last sentence meant:

 _Before the power that the Trickster wields_

 _Creation may yet yield!_

"Ymir does not have Realm ending powers!" Jerry announced. "We still have a chance to win this!" The collective armies roared, raising their weapons. Odin gave the order and they surged forward like an avenging army.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41**

Mimir and Mótsognir watched as the opposing forces surged forward. Blades and spears clashed and people fell. Ymir could be seen clearly in the fray, her armor and her long white hair stood out like a beacon amongst the burning bodies of the Fire Giant army.

Even though the bow was a fake her magical power could not be underestimated. She was still a formidable opponent and right now she had her sights set on the duplicitous Loki. It didn't help that Loki was taunting her relentlessly.

"Do you think the kid will succeed?" The old Dwarf asked as the leaves of the tree he was stuck in slightly rustled.

"He will have to. This was his hairbrained scheme from the start." Mimir muttered.

"Well, you agreed to it!" Mótsognir uttered.

"I'd have agreed to anything that would end Ymir." The water entity stated with finality. "She has caused so much death and destruction in the past….."

"Do you have some personal grudge against her?" The tree now asked. "You aren't originally from the Nine Realms."

"The worlds outside of the Nine Realms also suffered greatly from Ymir's attention,... When she chose to give it." Mimir stated cryptically. The water entity could feel the gaze that was upon him and then glanced back at the tree. "I've always had a soft spot for Jothuns. I still consider them my kin. Even after everything that happened."

"What?" Mótsognir asked with confusion as the battle was still raging. "Your kin?!"

"My people were a peaceful race, gathering knowledge to help the Universe. Then Ymir came." Mimir muttered as his watery fists clenched. "She gave us an option, serve her or die." The water entity now looked downcast as he spoke next "We held little fight in us so we gave her the knowledge we had and yet she asked for more. In the end she took our bodies and froze them,"

"You mean!" Mótsognir was astonished. If he still had eyes he would have blinked and gaped at the man.

"She froze the hearts of my people and made them her loyal soldiers." Mimir finally said. "It is only in the last few centuries that I've seen some individuality in them."

"That's why you stay on Jothunheim?" Mótsognir asked. "You're hoping for your kin to return?"

"An old man can hope," Mimir said as he turned back towards the water to watch the battle. The armies were still clashing and it looked like the opposition might actually stand a chance against Ymir.

Hella, on top of Fenrir, was ripping through the Fire Giants like they were made of paper. The Giant wolf's fangs sank into a Fire Giant's neck while Hella stabbed them with her sword, making short work of them.

Back on Niflheim Ymir's eyes glowed with deadly magic as she blasted Aesier, Dwarf and Jothun soldiers away from her with ease. "Come down here little mage," She hissed as she looked up to where Loki was still on the Pegasus. "I shall kill you properly now,"

"Eh….. How about… no," Loki raised a brow in a mocking gesture but Sigyn was a lot warier.

"You will not lay a hand on _MY_ Prince or I will gut you like a Vantir beast!" Sigyn threatened.

"Your prince?!" Loki's brows shot up as Eir, who he was still holding onto whispered "She has had a crush on you for a few centuries,"

"Eir!" Sigyn was more scandalized by the medic's admission then she realized. A blush coated her cheeks and not even the excuse that it was the cold weather could hide it.

"Ooooh, love on the battlefield," Helblindi hollered as he smashed a Fire Giant into the snow before skewering his weapon through another. Loki groaned again as he was assessing the situation. They were behind schedule.

"More fighting, less talking!" Sigyn ordered as she shot of several fire spells as Ymir. "Your battle is with me you witch! If you want to get at Loki it will be over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged you hag!" Ymir uttered back before launching herself at Sigyn. The clash of the two women released a magical shockwave that sent several soldiers on both sides tumbling backwards.

"The only hag here is you!" Sigyn shouted, yanking a fistful of Ymir's white locks harshly before sending her flying with wind magic.

"We got to help her," Loki told Eir but the medic shot the Prince a look that could cower even Odin.

"Your wounds are anything but healed! You are going nowhere!" Eir proclaimed and put her foot down figuratively since they were still in the air, hovering over the battlefield.

"Ymir is toying with her!" Loki hissed. "If Sigyn drags this out,"

"We have no choice right now and you know it," Eir stated. "Sigyn can handle herself. She is the former Captain of the Valkyries."

On the ground, the two women were duking it out both physically and magically yet again. Sigyn didn't want to admit it but she was losing ground by the second. "Seems you aren't as powerful as you claimed," Ymir, who looked like she hadn't even developed a sweat, boasted. "This isn't one of my afterimages, girl. I'm the real deal!" With that she shot an energy ball at Sigyn that the woman barely managed to dodge. The energy ball impacted somewhere behind her, skewering soldiers from both sides with icy lances.

"Don't count me out yet!" Sigyn proclaimed as she used the gravity magic embedded in her warhammer to send the weapon flying at Ymir's back. The hammer had ended up being deflected once before, before landing in the snow with a heavy 'thunk'. This time it caught Ymir by surprise and sent her to the ground. Sigyn caught the hammer and then smirked.

"Honey Bunches!" Sutr shouted as he tried to reach his lover. However, the Fire Giant King was stopped by Hella and Fenrir.

"Move!" Sutr commanded as he brandished his flaming sword. Hella did not even look impressed as she held her own flaming longsword, ready to attack.

"Do not make me move you!" Sutr growled as his eyes turned flaming red after seeing his lover getting knocked down.

"You and what army!" Hella shot back.

"You're kidding me right?!" This threw Sutr for a loop as he blinked at the young Queen of Helheim. He had several Fire Giant soldiers standing behind him as guards and even they had to guffaw a bit through this already bloody battle.

Hella looked unintimidated as she uttered "I will show you an army!" With that she raised her flaming sword which cast her shadow wide behind her. It was no ordinary shadow either as it started bubbling. Soon skeletons emerged from it that stood as Hella's honor guard. Fenrir growled and the wolf's fur was raised and his bloodied maw bared at the one-armed king.

"Good boy," Hella praised the wolf as they faced off against Sutr. "We must not let him and Ymir consolidate their forces again,"

Sutr let out a strangled shout of rage as he rushed towards the woman that was half his size but still stood her ground. Blades of fire clashed and fangs pierced skin. Another verse of the prophecy came to mind when Loki observed all this from above:

 _The undead will follow their Queen that day_

 _With the Wolf of Chaos they shall smite their prey_

Battles were happening over the entire plane and Loki had a hard time keeping track of them all. The one that did catch his intention was the female cry of pain. He turned to the left just in time to see Frigg falling, her pegasus hit by a flame lance.

"Mother!" Loki shouted as he hopped off of the saddle he was on, landing in a roll onto the ground below. It was quite a drop but right now he didn't care. Eir called after him but Loki barely heard her as he rushed to his mother's side, slicing the necks of Giants as he went.

Frigg's pegasus was downed and the Queen lay unconscious in the snow. A Fire Giant stood above her and smirked as he held his weapon loftly, ready to thrust it into her heart. Loki saw red as he pounced, his wound in his abdomen reopening as he stabbed the Fire Giant in the neck, twisting his blade before retracting it. The Giant fell down and was losing blood fast. Loki was ignoring the pain as he rushed to his unconscious mother's side. He checked her over and his hand came back, wet with blood from the back of her head. Loki cursed but he failed to notice the Giant he had stabbed hadn't died yet. The soldier gave a final roar as bloodied fingers gripped the flaming spear, it's intent to skewer both the Prince and Queen before his death.

Loki turned, trying to shield Frigg when an arrow pierced the wounded Fire Giant's head in a swift attack. The Trickster's head turned quickly to the other side to see who fired the arrow and saw Eir with a bow in her hand. The medic who normally stayed in the back seemed to have deadly aim as she swiftly took down two more Fire Giants that were charging towards Loki and Frigg.

"You need to help her!" Loki told the field doctor as Eir dismounted.

"Both of you need help," Eir hissed as she looked at the blood that could be seen seeping, even through Loki's dark green clothes. Eir muttered something unintelligible as she tried to prioritize the injuries. She then let out a sharp whistle. One of the nearby Valkyries stopped their aerial assault and swooped down to where Eir was.

"Hrist, I need you to take the Queen and Prince back to Asgard." Eir ordered.

"Take my mother but I'm not leaving," Loki muttered. The medic shot him a look that could kill. "I have to see this plan through, too much is riding on it."

"Oh Norns save me from stubborn Princes." Eir grumbled as Hrist took hold of the unconscious Queen. She then turned back to Loki, not before shooting down another Fire Giant that got too close for comfort. "I can patch you up again but if you lose any more blood….."

"Who says any of you are leaving," A menacing voice hissed and Loki, still clutching his wounds, turned to see Ymir approaching them, an unconscious and bloody Sigyn being dragged behind her. Ymir wasn't without injuries as her armor was cracked and she was definitely bleeding in several places. Her magic however, kept her in fighting condition and it seemed to have finally overwhelmed Sigyn in their battle.

"Hrist go!" Eir ordered and the Valkyrie flew into the air swiftly, taking the Queen with her.

"No one is leaving!" Ymir decreed with finality as her magic shot out at the pegasus. It was about to suffocate the horse and its riders when a flaming ball of dragon knocked Ymir off of her feet.

"Ten pounds of flaming muscle coming through!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang barreled through enemy lines.

"Snotlout oi oi oi!" The short man shouted as he saw who he and his dragon had run over. His glee was short lived when Ymir's magic tangled around Snotlout and Hookfang, downing them.

"Leave Snot alone!" A female yell came from above followed by successive 'bangs'. Ymir looked up, unphased at what hit her to see Fishlegs and Heather on Meatlug.

"Can't you hit her again?!" Fishlegs' voice was high pitched as they hovered.

"I just emptied an entire magazine of bullets into her!" Heather was freaked out. "It did nothing!"

"Foolish Midgardians," Ymir laughed as she glanced at them. "Hardly worth my time,"

"Is this worth your time?!" Someone else yelled before the distinct whistle of a Nightfury pierced the air and a plasma blast landed on Ymir. However, even that did little damage. One had to admire Sigyn at that point for even scratching her.

"You have got to be kidding me! She really is near impervious when having magic." Toothless growled as he and his rider hovered in mid air as well.

"You were dead!" Ymir's eyes widened before looking back at Loki. "I saw them die!"

"Did you?" Loki asked even as he was bleeding heavily. He then turned to Hiccup and said "You're late!"

"We had complications!" Hiccup shot back as Toothless kept a plasmablast charged in case needed.

"What complications?!" Loki now asked and even in the heat of this battle his curiosity took over.

"That kind!" Hiccup pointed and everyone looked to see Astrid on Stormfly and the twins on Barf and Belch flying towards them. In between was Thor, still trapped in the ice crystal Ymir put him in.

"Are you all seriously ignoring me!" Ymir shrieked and let her magic run wild. This time the entire battlefield was impacted and everyone was blown back by the sheer force of it. Stormfly and barf and Belch couldn't keep steady and ended up crashing in the snow. The crystal containing Thor, which they had roped between them fell not so far away. Loki immediately understood that the Riders couldn't break the ice. A cold sweat now washed over him. If they couldn't break it then they were doomed. Loki glanced around, everyone was dazed and nearby the crystal he saw Jerry helping Odin, who was bleeding as well, up. And then it hit him. The last part of the verse suddenly made sense:

 _The serpent will face a challenge during the fray_

 _The fate of the Thunderer here in his maw lay_

"Jerry!" Loki called out while pointing at the crystal. "Bite it hard!" He shouted at his son.

Jerry's eyes widened and then turned to slits. There was no time for second-guessing. The young man transformed into his silvery sea serpent form and proceeded to sink his venom-laced fangs into the crystal that held his uncle.

The venom acted like acid and the crystals started cracking more and more. Ymir's eyes were wide as she lashed out with her magic while yelling "NO!"

The crystal finally broke and thunder crackled heavily over the entire battlefield.

 **AN: Soooo it's almost time for some twists. The end for this story is near. Only a few chapters left.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42**

 _It all started at the War Council meeting 1 day ago._

 _When Hiccup and Astrid entered the assigned room they saw that most people were already there. Loki was seated on a plush chair with his left arm in a sling and Meixiu was conversing with Freya. Eret was seated near Tyr and Snotlout. Hiccup even noticed that Jerry and Heimdal were there, though Heimdall still had a pained look on his face for a moment before hiding it expertly. Sif and Frey came in after them and a few minutes later when everyone was present Odin called the meeting to order._

" _Thank you all for being here," Odin said as the two ravens perched on his chair also gave caws. "All we need now is to alert those off Realm that we are in need of their assistance. Heimdal if you please."_

 _Heimdal gave a nod and took the horn from his belt before blowing into it. It made no sound which Hiccup found odd at first. His friends were having similar thoughts and then he remembered a story on Earth. An ominous horn would ring out across the Realms; this would be Heimdall, blowing the Gjallarhorn to announce the arrival of the moment the gods have feared. Hiccup supposed even if they couldn't hear it, it didn't mean others couldn't. Soon the council table lit up and smaller holographic images of people appeared. Loki gave a nod to his daughter Hela who was seen sitting on an obsidian throne in the hologram._

" _Why have you called us here Odin?!" A burly black-haired dwarf asked while looking annoyed._

" _The time is nigh Fafnir," Odin proclaimed. "Soon we will have to do battle for the Realms again."_

" _And for that matter, why are we here?" the holograms Helblindi of Býleistr now asked with a frown. "We have never been included in these meetings before."_

" _Isn't it obvious?" Hela spoke up as eyes turned to her. Young as she was, no one ignored the Queen of Helheim. "We need everyone's cooperation otherwise there will be no Realms left."_

" _Do we really need them here?" Gangr, the youngest Prince of Vanaheim asked with a sneer as he looked at the Jothuns "Wretched creatures they are,". His older brothers held equal dispositions as well yet they cowered when Hela shot them a glare. She could always return to Vanaheim to give them a piece of her mind._

" _Odin our forces are ready to do battle but this is getting us nowhere," Snotra, regarded as the haughty Goddess of Wisdom and leader of the ljósálfar, shot a glare at Syn, Queen of the dökkálfar, and sighed. "There is no way that we Light Elves will accept working together with Dark Elves."_

" _On that, we can agree!" Syn shot back. "Why should we work together with the ones that cast us from our homeland just because we looked different?!"_

" _My Lady Syn, please calm yourself," Fafnir uttered._

" _The dökkálfar, taking any scraps that the Dwarves offer them. So pathetic." Snotra uttered._

" _Hold your tongue you hag!" Fafnir now looked angry and this entire meeting was spiraling out of control._

" _THAT IS ENOUGH!" Frigg shouted while slamming her hands on the table, startling everyone in the room, including the holograms. "If you lot want to act like children then I have the right mind to put all of you in a time out!" She addressed the Dwarven king and Elven Queens. "Right now, if we do nothing about Ymir there will be nothing left to squabble over!"_

" _My mother is right," Loki spoke up after observing the delegates. "I already have set a plan in motion that will be Ymir's downfall. What we need is your cooperation."_

" _A Jothun runt calling the shots? Who would listen to a mongrel?" Gangr ran his mouth again and this time Hela stood up, shouting "That is my father you're speaking to. Do not make me come all the way back to Vanaheim!" The brothers actually flinched as they remembered the beating she gave them previously. Helblindi gave Hela an assessing look before nodding along with her._

" _What plans do you have in motion Prince Loki?" Syn now asked as she regarded him. "Normally you would not need the use of our armies."_

" _This is anything but a normal situation. There is only one being that can defeat Ymir." Loki stated._

" _Thor," Odin caught onto what Loki was hinting at._

" _Indeed," Loki now stood as he faced the leaders of different Realms. "Creation magic must defeat Creation magic and as long as Ymir keeps feeding off of the prison Thor is in she will be near indestructible,"_

" _So you want us to fight as a, what? a distraction?" Býleistr asked. "I don't know if the Jothuns will even agree on that."_

" _I don't consider the Jothuns cowards. Prudent maybe, but who wouldn't be when they've lost so much." Loki then looked at both Býleistr and Helblindi and said "I understand it, yet I can't agree with it completely. There is a time to be prudent and a time for action. Cowards are not fit to be Kings."_

" _So you wish to rescue Thor," Snotra stated. "Yet Ymir has blocked the Bifrost passage to Niflheim. How will any of us get there?"_

" _She'll open the passageway. That I'm sure of," Loki stated. "Afterall she wants this…." He then brandished the elegant bow for all to see. "I say we give it to her," This statement however, caused an uproar from the delegates._

" _Son, you can't be serious!" Odin now shouted. "You want to hand the most destructive weapon this Universe has ever seen over to the hands that can use them?!"_

" _Do you have any other plans to get her to open the Bifrost?" Loki asked._

" _What about taking the ships?" Fafnir suggested. "With the Bifrost we've had no use for them but we do have them."_

" _It would take more than a week to reach Niflheim per ship. Not to mention we have to procure enough supplies for the soldiers." Syn argued. "Who knows how Ymir will retaliate in the meantime,"_

" _Going by ship won't be possible," Hela stated. "Niflheim was under my domain and has the same protections as Helheim. It is likely that Ymir has gained access to the Orbital security array."_

" _So the Bifrost really is our only option," Tyr spoke up and then turned to Loki "However, I doubt anyone in this room can condone you handing Ymir Ragnarøkkr."_

" _Who said I'm handing it over to Ymir?" Loki quirked a brow at Tyr. "I said I was going to give her THIS bow."_

 _Hiccup facepalmed when he put together what Loki was implying. "You made a fake Ragnarøkkr," He mumbled. "Maybe next time you should start by telling everyone that part first."_

" _Now where would the fun be in that?" Loki smirked and the twins might have actually swooned. "Also Mimir made it along with Mótsognir."_

 _Fafnir choked upon hearing that name. His head snapped so fast in Loki's direction and he asked in a shaky voice "You mean Mótsognir the legendary Dwarven craftsmen and first king!"_

" _Your great-great-grandfather I believe," Loki stated._

" _Loki you can't possibly trust Mimir! He's a conman!" Odin blustered upon hearing the name._

" _He got Frigg to notice you didn't he," Loki smirked and Odin had no comeback for that. "The bow will be a good enough fake until she actually plans to use it. At that time the armies should already be assembled and a small team should have made its way into the palace to rescue Thor."_

" _This is one hairbrained scheme," Sigyn stated as she crossed her arms. "How can we be sure Ymir doesn't realize the truth until it's too late?"_

" _She couldn't see through my illusion magic back on Midgard. I'm willing to bet that she hasn't encountered that particular magic before. It was something that was created a long time after her sealing."_

" _Still…." Sigyn mumbled looking a bit unsure._

" _You know what, why don't we test it?" Astrid spoke up as eyes turned to her now. "The crazy ice hag probably won't believe you if you just show up with the bow. You'd have to double cross us and make it look like her idea."_

" _That is correct," Loki stated. "What do you have in mind?"_

" _Well… you need someone to go rescue Thor…." Astrid smirked. "So why don't you show her the illusion of you killing one or two people. She won't go looking for a dead man."_

" _Astrid can be scary when she's plotting," Eret whispered to Meixiu._

" _She's scary when she's plotting and Loki is agreeing with her," Fishlegs added in a whisper as well._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43**

" _So do we have everything?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the group that was assembled. Everything had been planned in the Council meeting and they had quickly assembled at the Bifrost once Loki's plan took effect. Ymir seemed to have desperately wanted the bow and had contacted Loki far earlier than expected when he started the show by storming out of the War Council meeting. Everyone thought it would have taken a couple of days for Ymir to act._

" _We're just waiting on the star of the show," Astrid stated as she sat on top of Stormfly. Hiccup was on Toothless while Snotlout rode on Hookfang and Heather rode with Fishlegs._

" _You sure this is a good idea sis?" Dagur asked as this time he was staying behind with Eret and Meixiu to help the injured. Windshear was happily perched on his head and chirped at Heather in encouragement._

" _We'll have to blow up a wall to get into the palace and I still had some explosives left." Heather told her brother as she gestured to the bag she had brought with her from Earth. "Do you really think I would purposely leave the twins alone with explosives?"_

" _HEY!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted in unison from their seat on their dragon._

" _Also count Barf and Belch among those numbers," Toothless chuckled. "There is no dragon that wants to see that pair get close to anything flammable,"_

" _Hey now!" Barf and Belch now reacted as the others laughed._

" _Oh here is the star of our show now," Stormfly chirped as the bird-like dragon turned slightly to get a good look at Loki. She sniffed at the Trickster and remarked "Real blood?"_

 _The group looked at Loki's clothes to see that he had added actual blood spatter on it._

" _Sometimes you just have to go the extra mile to make something convincing," Loki stated and then added almost as an afterthought "Though blood is really hard to get out of this type of clothing."_

" _You should try dragon slobber," Hiccup whispered so no one could hear him. Well, at least he thought no one heard him until Toothless's tail hit him in the face._

" _Gah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he glared at the chuckling dragon. "Really bud?!"_

" _Okay, let's go over the plan quickly," Sigyn, who sat atop a Pegasus, said. "The Bifrost portal to Niflheim has been closed by magic. Ymir should lift it when Loki enters the coordinates. We will be right behind him under an invisibility spell. When the gateway is opened momentarily Heimdall will acquire the magical signature so that he can open it again to let the Asgardian army through."_

" _Normally the Bifrost can only be opened from one point in space to another but we will be attempting to connect several worlds to Niflheim to let the armies through." Heimdall stated as he stood ready at the console. "The process will literally tear a rip in space and time and can only be maintained up to ten minutes."_

" _Is that enough time to get everyone through?" Hiccup asked with a frown and looked back to where the Asgardian army had gathered. There were at least several thousand and he wondered if ten minutes would be enough."_

" _Any more time attempting this and we might end up breaking the Bifrost permanently." Heimdall stated. "It wasn't designed to connect to multiple departure points in an instance. I'm already disabeling several warning systems and safeguards to do this."_

" _Did he say safeguards?" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs who also looked nervous._

" _Okay stand close." Loki told the Riders before Fishlegs had a chance to voice a question. "I'll be applying the invisibility spell."_

 _The Riders along with Sigyn and Eir had the spell placed on them and then they were off. Near the back of the assembled army Brynhildr heard the telltale sound of the Bifrost activating. "You're worried about them,"_

 _The Captain turned to see Mist standing there next to her Pegasus. The female warrior was observing her Captain with a knowing look._

" _I'm not….." Brynhildr replied but it did nothing to dissuade the other. "Sigyn is with them. Valkyrie she may not be anymore but she is still one of the most powerful female warriors."_

" _But you are worried that that power may not be enough," Mist stated and Brynhildr had to look away._

" _I have no time to worry anymore. The eve of battle is upon us." The Captain replied back with a sigh and then looked Mist in the eye. "Have any of the others noticed?" She was of course referring to the expression she made a few minutes ago._

" _No," Mist said._

" _Then keep what you saw between us. It will not do for morale to fall simply because they saw their commander hesitant." She ordered as a serious expression crossed her face. Mist gave a short nod as Brynhildr turned to address her troops._

 _Meanwhile, the Riders landed at the Bifrost station on Niflheim. "It actually worked?!" Snotlout exclaimed._

" _Why are you so surprised?" Astrid asked with a frown._

" _I'm just admiring how dumb this Ymir actually is to open the gateway that is keeping her enemies out." Snotlout stated. "Even I'm not that dense… I think."_

" _I don't think that's it," Hiccup muttered as Snotlout gave him a look that clearly spelled 'what do you mean?'._

" _From what we've seen, Ymir seems more like the cocksure type. It's more along the line of her thinking that even if she opens the gateway that nothing would be able to beat her." Hiccup stated._

" _Well, I think we can prove her wrong," Astrid stated as she pulled her feather cloak closer to herself to conserve heat._

" _Indeed," Loki smirked. "The snowfall should give you Riders enough cover to get to the palace."_

" _Eir and I will be stationed at the base of the palace as lookouts and if anything goes pear-shaped with Loki's side we'll be able to act quickly." Sigyn stated._

" _Wait, why is Loki walking and not just going with us?" Tuffnut scratched his chin. "I mean, I doubt it will be comfortable wading through all this snow."_

" _Use your head you buttelf!" Ruffnut said as she slapped her brother on the head. "If he shows up so quickly after exiting the Bifrost then it would be suspicious! We're going for the whole I-had-to-flee-Asgard-without-a-mount-story!"_

" _Oooooh, right!" Tuffnut said and then turned to his sister "Wait don't call me a buttelf you lardbrain!"_

" _Who you calling a lardbrain!" Ruffnut shouted and was about to punch Tuff in the face when Hiccup shouted "If you guys keep fighting you'll never get to use the explosives!" The twins stopped, blinked for a moment, looked at Hiccup, and then nodded before actually behaving themselves._

 _The Riders set off shortly after with Sigyn and Eir following close. Their Pegasi were a bit put out that they could not fly as fast as the dragons._

" _That's a lot of Fire Giants," Fishlegs commented as they passed by a stationed regiment unseen._

" _There are more up there," Sigyn noted as she pointed towards a balcony to the side._

" _I got this," Eir said while notching her bow. She shot off two arrows within seconds, hitting the two guards fatally before they could be spotted. Sigyn then used her wind magic to soundlessly lower the dead Fire Giants to the ground so that their fall did not attract attention. The group landed under the balcony and Heather started taking out the leftover explosives she had from the time in Drago's lair._

" _Uhm," Ruffnut said as she took in the thickness of the ice walls the palace had. "This explosion is going to cause some noise."_

" _The guards won't be a problem," Sigyn stated as she looked at the Riders. "Don't worry, so long as we are standing guard here then no one will follow you."_

" _Sigyn battling hordes of a hundred men was no exaggeration." Eir mumbled. "And I can handle my own as well. Don't worry."_

" _Righty-o," Ruff said. "Let's get started bro!"_

 _The twins high-fived one moment, happy that they get to play with explosives, and a few minutes later they were yelling "Fire in the hole!"_

 _The others covered their eyes as debris flew and when they opened their eyes again, they were greeted with a neat triangular hole. "How do they even do that?" Astrid asked in confusion._

" _It's an art form," Ruffnut boasted._

 _The Riders headed down, following the instructions Hela had provided so that they could enter the lower chambers of the palace where Thor was being kept._

 _There was a clucking sound as they were venturing deeper and Hiccup turned towards the twins. He then saw Chicken poke her head out of the saddlebag. "Tuff please for the love of God. Tell me you didn't bring a chicken to a war!"_

 **AN: I'm sure all of you have noticed that we are nearing the end of this story. (sniffs). Yes, I'll be sad to see it end as well. Only a few more chapters to go which I will attempt to finish this week because if I don't I will be behind schedule on A.I.2 (which I doubt any of you guys want). As for Legally Auburn, both Harry and I haven't had much time to collaborate on it much due to scheduling difficulties (and I know she is working on something fun for all of you), Universitity , work and a whole lot of adulting have been getting inbetween. But I never leave a story unfinished. Of that I can assure you!**

 **p.s. (to readers) I hate adulting**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44**

 _The group stopped momentarily to look between the curious chicken and Hiccup. "So can I eat her now?" Toothless asked which caused Chicken to let out a high-pitched cluck before ducking back down into the saddlebag._

" _Don't you dare touch my baby!" Tuffnut shouted at the Nightfury. "She's the only woman in my life!"_

" _HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME YOU DOOF?!" Ruffnut was glaring daggers at her brother and then knocked him off the dragon when he said "I don't actually count you as a woman."_

" _Barf, Belch, let's go," Ruffnut said and the dragon started walking again._

" _Hey, wait for me!" Tuffnut got up from the icy ground and tried to futilely climb back on the Zippleback._

 _The gang continued walking through the lower levels of the Palace afterwards. They were following the map that Hela had sketched, going down icy stairs and past long-forgotten chambers. When they reached the X marked on the map they ended up staring at a dead end._

" _Oookay, so what now?" Snotlout asked with a frown._

" _Yeah, where is that big lug of Thundery muscle?" Ruffnut asked and all eyes turned to her. "Whaaat?! Oh please, like none of you were thinking it!"_

" _Doesn't mean you have to voice it!" Tuffnut whispered and then rolled his eyes. "What did mom do to ever get me saddled with you?!"_

" _She got laid doofus!" Ruffnut responded._

" _OH MY THOR!" Tuffnut shrieked._

" _Guys!" Hiccup called out to stop the twins from squabbling again. "We didn't go the wrong way. We need what's behind the wall."_

" _Oh," Snotlout said and then added "Any more explosives?"_

" _I'm all out," Heather told them. "All I have is…." She rummaged through her backpack and then said "One grenade, a gun, brass knuckles and chewing gum." When she looked up she saw everyone staring at her. "What? I like to be prepared!"_

" _Hiccup the ice walls here seem much thinner than the outer walls. Maybe the dragons can melt it," Fishlegs pondered._

" _It's worth a shot. What do you say bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless._

" _I say we let this wall have it!" Toothless proclaimed as he then proceeded to shoot three consecutive plasma blasts towards the ice. Hiccup and the others had to cover their eyes as debris flew and when they looked again they could see a hole now in the wall, leading towards another catacomb._

" _My hunk of a dragon!" Stormfly cooed causing Toothless to shy away._

" _This should be the passageway behind the throne." Hiccup said as he quickly poked his head through the freshly made hole. "Hela didn't have a map for this part so we are on our own here."_

" _I'm sure nothing can go wro-mffff!" Tuffnut was interrupted by his sister's hand on his mouth._

" _Are you trying to jinx us?!" Ruffnut hissed as she glared at her brother._

" _Mfff-muh-hhuummfff…." Tuffnut said but because Ruff's hand was still on his mouth no one could understand him._

" _We are going to be behind schedule if we don't get a move on," Astrid stated and urged the twins and their dragon through the hole. Once everyone was inside the new area they came upon a set of stairs._

 _The stairs went down further than even the catacombs and when the Riders reached the end they came upon a dome-like room that housed a giant icy crystal. Within the crystal the outline of Thor could be clearly seen._

" _Okay, we're here, Now what?" Snotlout asked as he looked around the otherwise empty room._

" _We free Thor," Astrid stated while brandishing her axe._

" _Astrid you think that's such a good idea?" Hiccup asked as his girlfriend walked towards the crystal._

" _This axe doesn't get dull." Astrid tells Hiccup. "It's worth a try to break the ice with this." She took a stance much like a golf player would and swung her axe backwards. The group watched in bated breath as Astrid used all her might to swing the axe._

 _It impacted the ice with full force and Astrid looked to see if anything changed. But not even a scratch could be seen on the ice. She swung again, and again, and again but the axe didn't seem to be able to crack the ice._

" _What is with this ice?!" Astrid growled as not even a dent was made._

" _Maybe it's like the ice Johann used." Hiccup guessed. "It took both us and the dragons to break it."_

" _It's worth a try," Toothless added as both he and Stormfly added their powers to Hiccup and Astrid just like in their last battle on Earth. The two Riders were covered in dragon scales and outstretched their arms to form two fireballs in front of them._

" _That is so cool!" The twins exclaimed and then looked at Barf and Belch. "You know, we should totally try that!"_

 _The fireballs flew towards the ice crystal and Fishlegs covered his eyes since if this worked then Thor would be a crispy Asgardian. When the fire impacted there was a clanging sound and a release of steam and no one could see anything for nearly a minute. When they finally could see clearly once more they noted that the crystal had fallen from the pedestal and now lay on the floor with one side that looked partially melted._

" _Are you kidding me?!" Toothless muttered angrily as the dragons separated again. "That fireball would have put a bigger dent in a mountain than this damn crystal!"_

" _Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Fishlegs interrupted "But we are running out of time. We came here with the theory that it was possible to break Thor out. If we can't then the armies are going to have to retreat."_

" _There has to be some way," Hiccup mused. "Ymir is drawing most of her power from here. If it's destroyed and Thor freed we stand a chance,"_

" _Hiccup does it need to be destroyed?" Fishlegs asked._

" _What do you mean Fish?" Hiccup frowned._

" _Just that Ymir kept this crystal awfully close to draw power. If we take it through the Bifrost….."_

" _It would possibly cut Ymir's connection!" Astrid exclaimed as she got what Fishlegs was getting at._

" _Right, we cut off or weaken Ymir's power that way and we can find a way to break the ice on Asgard." Fishlegs relayed his idea._

" _Honestly it's worth a shot," Hiccup thought aloud. "So far we haven't made much of a dent in this crystal. Fire isn't melting it, maybe Asgard has some type of acid…"_

" _Uhm, just a bit of a problem…" Snotlout spoke up. "How we get tall, muscular and stuck in ice to the Bifrost?"_

" _Well we have rope!" The twins spoke up and showed the gang thick rope they got out of their saddlebags. Chicken hopped out as well with a few clucks. "We could carry the crystal between dragons," The twins proposed._

" _Are any of you guys forgetting that it will be a warzone outside?!" Snotlout argued._

" _So Astrid and the twins will carry the crystal between them while we provide cover." Hiccup suggested just as Heather got out her gun._

" _I don't know if this will help but I can try and cover you guys as well," Heather stated as she turned off the safety._

" _Then let's get to work," Hiccup grabbed one end of the rope. He turned back towards the crystal to see Chicken pecking at it in curiosity._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45**

 _Back to the Present_

Hiccup and Toothless as well as all the others on the battlefield were blinded by the light the lightning produced as it shot into the air and crackled into the clouds. They shielded their eyes and when the light finally subsided they could breathe easily for Thor stood at the epicenter of the blast, broken ice crystal shards around him end free from Ymir's hold.

"You witch!" Thor bellowed "Ready your head to meet my hammer!"

"You tell her hubby!" Sif called from somewhere on the field as she cheered her husband on.

Ymir cocked her head to the right as if she was regarding Thor as a minor nuisance. She threw the unconscious Sigyn to the side and then stalked closer to the Thunderer. "Batteries should be seen not heard," Ymir stated impassively, which caused Thor to bristle.

Jerry, who had reverted back to his humanoid form, clutched his injured arm that he received from the backlash of thunder. It would heal in a few hours but he instinctively stepped back as he knew that look on his uncle's face.

Thor lifted his hand, his signature move for calling his hammer to him. It looked like time stopped on the battlefield as everyone watched. The eerie silence was interrupted by the destruction of one of the Ice Palace walls as Mjolnir came flying out from wherever Ymir had left it when she had possessed Thor's body.

"Feel the fury of my hammer!" Thor called out and eagerly awaited for the familiar grip of his weapon, though that never came. Thor's eyes widened near comically as Ymir seemed to have plucked Mjolnir out of the air as it was about to fly into his hand.

Ymir's red eyes examined the hammer that she had taken from its trajectory with mild curiosity. But that lasted but an instant and the curiosity vanished as quickly as it came. "The fury of your hammer?" She taunted. "If it wasn't for the actual weapon here I would have thought you were making suggestive comments towards my person."

Thor, and several others choked and sputtered at that statement. All eyes were on Ymir as she casually held the hammer. And their eyes widened as she then just as casually crushed it into scrap.

"MY HAMMER!" Thor exclaimed.

"It was useless and small," Ymir stated nonchalantly before adding "Just like its owner. An ant facing a Queen."

Ymir conjured an icicle spear and advanced on the still shocked Thor. "This is the end for you!" She said and was about to deliver the final blow when she was tackled to the ground by none other than Loki.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Loki shouted as he and the woman landed in the snow with a heavy thud. The Trickster groaned as he felt blood along his thigh. Eir was so going to kill him if the blood loss didn't.

"Loki, you called me brother!" Thor called out happily, snapping out of his daze about his broken hammer to look at Loki with incredulous eyes while the Dragon Riders had to send a volley of fireballs at Ymir to keep her from advancing on the injured Loki.

"Don't get used to it!" Loki shouted. "A little less gawking and a bit more fighting! Ymir has nothing to recharge her powers with. She's vulnerable!"

"But my hammer!" Thor exclaimed.

"You were made by Creation magic itself son. It was never the hammer. It just channeled your powers!" Odin spoke up as he threw Gungnir at Thor. The Thunderer caught the spear with ease. "Creation magic must defeat Creation magic. Nothing else can."

"Thor….." Sigyn had regained some consciousness and called for the Prince's attention. "Her legs….." She couldn't finish the sentence as she slipped back into unconsciousness due to her injuries. Freya was near, the beautiful woman decked out in battle armor checked on Sigyn and started tending to her wounds. The fighting had all but stopped as Thor faced Ymir.

Thor and Ymir both had spears now as they squared off. Soldiers on both sides wisely backed off as this would be the battle that decided it all.

Ymir smirked as she sent a wave of frost towards Thor. Ice sprouted up and encased him up to his lower torso. She then dashed forward hoping to impale the Aesier with her spear. Thor, however, was quick and managed to deflect the blow before shattering the ice with his thunder.

"That's fighting dirty!" Thor growled.

"This is a battle you oaf! If you got it, flaunt it!" Ymir shouted before sending several energy balls at Thor.

"You sound like my brother," Thor mumbled as he dodged.

Ymir lifted a brow and said "Smart brother….." just before she charged. Spear clashed against spear and Loki had to roll his eyes and shout "Use the spear like your hammer Thor!" when it became apparent that Thor didn't know the full extent of Gungnir. Odin of course only let them touch the spear on special occasions and Thor sometimes tuned out several lectures when they were younger.

Thor sent the thunder through Gungnir and an insanely powerful beam of light shot out causing Ymir to dodge. She barely managed to avoid the attack as it seared part of her cloak. The beam of light kept going, breaking through enemy lines and hitting the ice palace. When it stopped a very large hole could be seen going through the palace all the way to the other side.

"MY PALACE!" Both Hela and Ymir shouted. Loki's daughter shot a glare at the woman that had sent her fleeing from her throne.

"Oooookay, that is way overpowered!" Snotlout muttered as the Dragon Riders watched from the sky along with the Valkyries.

"Are you kidding?!" Tuffnut asked. "That was SO COOL!" The twins then declared in unison.

"There has to be a catch, right?" Hiccup asked aloud. "Because if that isn't the case then why hadn't Odin used this destructive power at the beginning of the battle."

Thor readied himself for another strike just as Hiccup said that and then frowned when Gungnir wouldn't respond. "Loki?! I think it's broken!" Thor shouted as he now had to parry attacks from Ymir as she drove him back.

"It needs to recharge you dolt! Didn't you read the user's manual father gave us?!" Loki shouted before coughing up some blood as Eir tended to him again.

"I had a date with Sif that night!" Thor reasoned as he got blown back into the crowd while Loki groaned.

"Of course you did," Loki muttered and rolled his eyes.

Ymir took great pleasure in driving her ice spear through Thor's lower abdomen. Thor shouted in pain and drew the icicle out while trying to stem the flow of blood. He stood up on shaky legs and glared at the white-haired woman.

"When will you realize you are no match for me?" Ymir asked haughtily.

Thor let out an angry snarl as he charged at Ymir. Both of their powers clashed sending shockwaves through the crowd. Cracks started forming in the ice around them as it looked like a stalemate again. It was then that Thor noticed what Sigyn wanted to tell him. He moved quickly, not giving Ymir a chance to react as he broke off the power clash and did a leg sweep.

Ymir yelped as she fell to the ground. She landed in the snow with a 'thud' but quickly got up again and formed another spear. Thor used Gungnir to parry and then he got closer. With all his might Thor used his thunder and directed it at Ymir's right leg. The woman shouted in pain as the thunder broke bone. She retreated backwards and now stood with a limp.

"Wait what happened?" Snotlout was confused as he watched the faceoff.

"Thor targeted her legs because Ymir's defenses are low there." Astrid explained as they watched. "With her magic she must have been focussing most of her defense around her hands and upper body."

"Do you think one lucky hit can save you?!" Ymir growled. "My power is greater than you perceive!"

"Now that I know your weakness you will be easy to beat!" Thor proclaimed.

"Think again!" Ymir shouted and outstretched her hand. A blue glow of magic encompassed her hand as she chanted in a song-like language. The blue glow intensified and then shot out towards the corpses of those slain, whether they be friend or foe.

People shouted in astonishment as the corpses stood up and bared their weapons at Thor.

"She….. she can control the dead?" Hela, who had made her way towards her father asked astonished by the display.

"No, it's a puppet spell," Loki managed to say as his daughter pressed a cloth on his wounds. "Though I've never seen a spell that could move this many corpses,"

"Tell me Thunderer….. How will you beat me when you have to face all of them!" Ymir proclaimed.

"Soldiers arms at the ready!" Odin shouted. "This woman dares to touch our fallen brethren!"

"This isn't looking good," Fishlegs worried. "Asgard's and all the other armies are now at a disadvantage,"

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked. "Sure they have the bigger numbers now but these guys faced worse odds than that."

"I don't think that's what Fish meant." Hiccup said. "The corpses are the problem. How do you defeat soldiers that are already dead and can reanimate?"

"And the armies will get exhausted by continuously fighting reanimated corpses," Heather muttered. "Underhanded but effective,"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Hiccup asked aloud.

"There may be one thing," Astrid stated as she looked at the Dragon ring on her finger.

True to Heather's prediction, the Aesier, Vanir and Jothun armies were now being pushed back. Their soldiers slaughtered by the reanimated corpses. Cutting off a limb or a head did not deter these things as they advanced. Each soldier killed joined the enemy ranks.

Hela and Fenrir were at Loki's side since he could not move much due to injuries. Jerry was fighting along Odin yet none of them could find an opening to get to Ymir. Their armies were being cut off and integrated into the enemy ranks.

Ymir stood at the back with Sutr and she gleefully controlled the corpses. "Run little ants, there is nowhere you are safe."

"Agh…." Thor was driven to his knee as the corpses started to overwhelm him. It was Sif's warcry that shocked Thor. He saw his wife charge into the fray while she shouted "Get your undead hands away from my husband!"

"We are being outnumbered," Býleistr proclaimed as he stabbed a soldier that was about to kill his brother. "We must retreat before they cut us off!"

"We can't…" Thor huffed. "We just can't."

"I hate to say it but my oaf of a brother is right," Loki muttered. "We won't have another chance to get this close to Ymir."

"Our forces are dwindling. I have no other choice but to call for a retreat," Odin announced.

"Hey, don't count your chickens yet!" Was shouted causing Odin, Thor and several others to look up. The twins were flying overhead while smirking. "Guess what! We got help!"

"You what?!" Loki asked as his eyes widened. There in the distance, from the general area of the Bifrost, a large number of dots could be seen approaching. "What are those?!"

"Take it easy father!" Hela admonished. "I just got your wounds rebandaged!"

The dots came closer very fast and Ymir noticed the new additions. "What the hell?!" She shouted as the first volley of fireballs hit her corpse army. Soon a huge amount of dragons littered the sky as they bombarded the corpses continuously with fires so hot that they turned to ash.

"If you can't beat them! Burn them!" The twins proclaimed before high-fiving each other. Skuld's last verse popped into several heads as they saw the Midgardians and Dragons in the sky:

 _The Midgardians and Dragons that have joined this cause_

 _Shall help to face 'The Twilight of the Gods'_

The Riders were leading the dragons into battle. Astrid's ring glowed brightly and she still couldn't believe it. When she said there might be a way she had just been contacted by the dragons through the ring. The fate of the Universe hung on this battle and the dragons wanted to do their part. They had immediately flown to the Bifrost to try and open a gateway for the dragons.

"I thought the dragons would never join the wars of men," Tyr gasped as he looked up. He knew of the old stories. Dragons were happy to have friendly relations with all races but they mostly stayed out of their conflicts. It could be said that they were the Universe's neutral party. Sometimes they were even called on if rulers needed unbiased opinions. Them joining now meant only one thing. 'Ymir must die.'

"My army!" Ymir shouted as she looked to the sky. "How dare these filthy reptiles appear before me!" It was then that she spotted the twinkling light in the sky amongst the dragons. The light came from the Dragon ring upon Astrid's finger as its magic worked to communicate with all the dragons.

Astrid was deep in concentration, giving out orders to several dragon groups through the ring and didn't see the shards of ice being directed at her from below. But Stormfly did and moved evasively. The sudden jerk of movement startled Astrid and caused her to lose her balance, making her fall off Stormfly. The Nadder squawked in shock and dove after her rider but Ymir would not let Astrid be a nuisance. She kept shooting shards at Stormfly making the dragon dodge and unable to get to Astrid in time as the ground came closer.

The shriek of a Nightfury however could be heard through the air as Toothless and Hiccup dove near vertically to catch Astrid.

"You got her bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless looked down at Astrid who now hung upside down from his paws. The Nightfury gave Astrid a gummy smile while giving Hiccup an affirmation.

"YMIR! Your battle is with me!" Thor proclaimed as he managed to fight his way closer.

Ymir looked at Thor and scowled. This prince was starting to become an annoyance to her. "I will end you today!" Thor shouted.

Ymir scoffed but then her eyes widened at the amount of power Thor was gathering. This wasn't just any regular attack he was preparing for.

"No!" Ymir shouted. "You will not seal me again!" She proclaimed and shot several icicles at Thor who was standing before her. The icicles pierced his body but he did not budge.

The thunder power kept gathering and Ymir faltered as she recognized the spell forming. The spell Thor had conjured was starting to interfere with her magical energy. The intent was clear and she had only one more argument left to make. "Are you ready to lose your powers?" She hissed at Thor. "Doing this… you will never control thunder again!"

"Then so be it!" Thor proclaimed boldly as beads of sweat formed on his brows because of the spell he was about to unleash. "Losing my powers is a small price to pay for getting rid of you!"

"NOOO!" Ymir hissed as the spell started to suck her in. Her white cloak was already being drawn in and she quickly unclasped it. The portal Thor had created acted like a vacuum and soon she began to lose her footing.

"Darling!" Sutr shouted as he gripped Ymir's arm tightly. The one-armed King stood with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Ymir's small frame was already off the ground and would have been sucked in if not for her lover. The area around Thor was also being affected as well. Soldiers had to find things to hold onto as the vacuum that Thor created started to spread.

"I don't know if this is good or bad," Jerry muttered as he held onto a boulder. Several other soldiers had gotten the same idea as well. The leftover animated corpses however weren't that bright and were now also being sucked into the vortex.

"This spell won't end until Ymir is swallowed up." Odin stated. "If this continues the entire Realm will be consumed!"

Just as Odin said that a large fireball was shot at Sutr's feet. Followed by another and another until the Fire Giant King lost his footing. Yet he did not relinquish his hold on Ymir and both were swept into the vortex.

Heads turned to see who had fired the shots. They saw Stormfly standing there with her talons clenched into the earth, her spiky tail bristling and smoke coming from her beak. The Nadder's eyes were focussed as she stared at where Sutr and Ymir once stood. "That should teach them to mess with MY rider!" The dragon proclaimed as she stood tall. "That B-"

"Stormfly language!" Astrid admonished yet patted the Nadder. Stormfly felt very pleased with what she had done and cheering soon broke out from the crowd.

"THOR!" Sif's cry however startled everyone as heads turned to where Thor was now laying face down in the snow, having fainted from the magical exhaustion.

 **AN: The Epilogue will be up tonight as well**


	47. Chapter 47

**Epilogue**

It took hours for each of the armies to head back to their respective worlds. Many were injured but there was also an atmosphere of elation. The Valkyries flew to and fro, carrying the severely wounded off the battlefield with haste or bringing back medical supplies and healers to help out. They also spread the news on Asgard and the surrounding worlds and when the warriors returned they were greeted by raucous applause from the civilians. Ragnarok was avoided, the Realms were saved.

The glee was so infectious that even Odin did a merry jig as Frigg, who had gotten medical treatment, laughed at her husband. Thor lay on a stretcher as Healers fussed over him. Loki watched his brother as Sif brought their daughter over to see her father again. At first, he thought Thor might have regretted giving up all his powers but now that he saw the happy family he was assured. Thor was still Thor. Powers or not.

Healers were also fussing over him and Loki would have disappeared long ago if not for Eir giving him a glare that promised retribution if he didn't get his injuries checked. He had no doubt that she would follow through. Not so far away the Dragon Riders were also celebrating. Stoick and Valka were still recovering but they came out to give each of the riders a big hug. Even Fishlegs struggled to breathe as he was picked up. Several Asgardians then cheered as Astrid dipped Hiccup and kissed him passionately. The couple blushed when Dagur shouted "When's the wedding?!"

Loki looked around and then caught sight of Sigyn. She had her arm in a sling as well as several bandages around her head and neck. He didn't know that he was staring until Eir who was like a mother hawk let out a cough. "You know she's single right…." Eir casually commented. Loki raised a brow at the field medic.

"I'm just saying…." Eir mumbled casually. "She also has a thing for Sialky flowers, slow dancing and magic…"

"Are you actually trying to set me up?!" Loki asked.

"Of course I am! How obvious do you want me to be?!" Eir responded while pouting.

Loki's wounds were all dressed and he was about to excuse himself when something caught his eye on one of the high balconies. Without much thought he made his way to that particular area.

"So….." Loki said as he finally came to stand next to Skuld who was overlooking the proceedings with a stoic face. "Any more nudges I should be aware of?" the Trickster asked with a raised brow.

Skuld who was wearing an elegant black dress with several feathers on a broach fastened to it merely glanced at Loki with a raised brow. "I don't know what you are referring to."

"Cut the crap Skuld," Loki now growled. "You may be able to fool your sisters but I can see right through you. No future is this perfect! No prophecy is either! The future is ever changing and no Seer can predict it this perfectly unless they had a hand in it."

"So what if I did have a hand in it as you implied?" Skuld now asked with a miffed look. "I regret nothing."

"What happened to the Norn's non-interference policy?" Loki raised a brow now.

"The death of the Realms happened," Skuld stated bluntly.

"That bad?" Loki now asked.

"In the futures I initially saw, Odin was the first to die in the battle." Skuld stated as she turned back to watch the festivities. "Ymir would have lured you to her side and you would have killed Laufey and gotten control of Jothunheim's armies. Thor would have been brainwashed to attack your son and both would have perished in the battle as well."

"I'm guessing that's not the worst of it?" Loki muttered.

"Asgard would win the war with Ymir but not before she used the bow to wipe out four Realms. Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim and Midgard would be reduced to dust. For your crimes in Ymir's mass genocide you would be sentenced by the survivors to eternal torture."

"And the Dragon Riders?" Loki now asked uncomfortably. "Why haven't I heard about them?"

"Because they did not appear in that futures I initially saw." Skuld stated. "They were, along with everyone else on Midgard, reduced to ash."

"They were really that vital to your plan?" Loki now asked.

"The futures were grim. Another set of players were needed to turn the tide. The Dragon riders were never there to defeat Ymir. They were there to ensure that her end was brought forth with the least amount of casualties. Without them Thor would have died in each possible future I foresaw. Your brother needed to live in order for Ymir to die. Creation magic can only be opposed by Creation magic as you well know." Skuld stated. "They were the most suitable for this job."

"Just how much did you meddle?" Loki now asked with a frown.

"Gungnir," Skuld told him and Loki's eyes widened.

"The one they called Johann was always destined to steal Gungnir. In most futures he did so just before Ymir came to power which ultimately resulted in the death of the Allfather." Skuld stated. "I merely tempted him to steal it much sooner and then advised Odin to appoint a mortal with the task of retrieving it."

"What else?" Loki now asked with a frown. "Surely this future wasn't set in stone by just doing that?"

"I whispered promises of power to Drago to have him rebel earlier, and I may have had a slight hand in Hiccup and Astrid's first meeting," Skuld confessed with a sigh. "I made Hiccup forget to take his keys so he would go back to the museum. From there most things played out like it should have. The last thing I did on Midgard was make it possible for Johann to find Drago's lair. I did not have to intervene again until after they arrived in Asgard. By that time I had already gotten to know Laufey and had him wavering from the plan to revive Ymir." Here Skuld gave a little laugh. "Like father like son I have to say. He also guessed that I was….. _Meddling_."

"And he was alright with it?" Loki now asked, taken by surprise. Laufey was the last one he thought would know about Skuld's activities.

"He was relieved when I told him what the outcome could have been." Skuld stated. "In the initial futures after Ymir lost the war and the Realms were destroyed the Jothuns faced severe persecution. Up to the point where they were enslaved and treated worse than cattle. The hate that the survivors had was so strong that many Jothuns took their lives and that of their families to avoid such a fate."

Skuld now looked fully at Loki "As I said. I do not regret what I did. Compared to that future, this one is a Utopia." She stated.

"Tell me one more thing," Loki said as he made to take his leave. "Will they be happy? The Riders I mean? I doubt they can go back to Midgard now."

The Norn gave Loki a smirk and then a small nod. "They will make legends of their own in the Realms. Their descendants will tell stories of them for ages to come."

Loki nodded and was about to leave when Skuld spoke up again. "Oh, by the way. If you want your best chance at asking Sigyn if you could court her go to the East courtyard in twenty minutes, stand by the middle lamppost and don't duck."

"Don't duck?" Loki frowned when Skuld just gave him a cryptic smile. He knew he would get nothing more out of the woman and left with a sigh.

Back on Earth, a few days after Ragnarok was averted, two familiar faces sat in jail still. Both were grumbling and had been put under guard after their escape attempts.

"Brother this is demeaning," Vili muttered. "Not only are we still prisoners but I think Ymir actually forgot about us."

"Hmm, that sounds about right," A female voice said and the brothers turned to see Brynhildr and several other Valkyries in Midgardian clothing approaching their cell. "Odin wants to see you both and I doubt it will be a pleasant visit." The woman said with a smirk.

 **-THE END-**

 **AN: Well, that is it for this tale. I hope that all of you had a chance to enjoy it. I loved writing every moment of it. I just want to say thank you for sticking with this story until the end :)  
I will be taking a small break and will be back in August with A.I.2. (waves)**


End file.
